Les vacances à l'orphelinat
by xD Mini xD
Summary: Lily est orpheline depuis qu'elle est née. Maintenant elle a 15 ans et passe son été avec ses 2 meilleurs amis Maxime et Timothy mais elle va faire des rencontres surprenantes.
1. Chapter 1

Kikou les fans du couple James et Lily !!!

Pour certaine qui ont lu ma première fic, me revoilà comme vous pouvez le remarquer XD mais avec une nouvelle fic complétement différente sur nos international amoureux qui portent les noms de James et Lily et largement plus longue lol^^.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi à part Maxime Smith, Timothy Mars, Madame Serva. Je les empruntes juste à J.K Rowling pour ma fic qui sort tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis pas une as en orthographe puis les fautes et moi ça fait 2 XD.

Je fini mon blablabla avec BONNE LECTURE !!

PS : C'est normal que dans mon premier chapitre vous apercevez pas Lily ou James car c'est un chapitre de transition enfin si je peux apeller cela comme ça lol^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

En ce samedi vingt-sept juin, New York, la ville qui ne dort jamais, était éclairée par un magnifique soleil, la végétation était verte, les oiseaux chantaient, les hommes d'affaires courraient dans les rues pour rejoindre leurs travails, les ouvriers s'affairaient à la construction de nouveaux gratte-ciels qui feraient office de bureaux, les commerçants baissaient le rideau et les clients se poussaient pour rentrer dans les magasins, les chauffeurs en retard à leurs boulots klaxonnaient, doublaient les autres voitures enfin une journée banale dans la capitale de la californie.

Dans ce décor de la vie New York aise, nous pouvions apercevoir une maison datant du dix-neuvième siècle, style classique, construit en hauteur et comportant trois étages. Elle se situé à la sortie de la ville. Dès qu'on approchait cette maison, nous pouvions entendre des discussions d'adultes, des rires d'enfants mais si on passait devant le portail rouge entouré d'un mur de un mètre cinquante on pouvait apercevoir une plaque ou les mots « Orphelinat Wool's » y étaient gravés.

Cette orphelinat avait l'air tout a fait normal mais il ne l'était pas. L'intérieur de cette maison a été magiquement modifié, la salle à manger a été agrandie maintenant c'est un self, le salon a été séparé en trois pièces qui sont la bibliothèque, la salle réservait pour les rencontres entre l'enfant et les futurs parents et le bureau de la directrice. Ces pièces ont subi le même sort que la salle à manger. Et le plus surprenant est que à l'extérieur la maison comporte trois étages mais à l'intérieur elle en comporte six où les enfants et le personnel dormaient. Le premier étage était réservé au personnel et à la directrice et les cinq autres étages était réservés aux enfants où ils étaient répartis en fonction de leurs âges.

Deuxième étage : 1 à 4 ans

Troisième étage : 5 à 7 ans

Quatrième étage : 8 à 10 ans

Cinquième étage : 11 à 14 ans

Dernier étage : 15 à 17 ans

Dans chaque étage le couloir de gauche était réservé aux garçons et celui de droite aux filles et il avait une salle de jeu sauf pour le premier étage. Les chambres étaient composées de six lits et d'une salle de bain et des toilettes.

Derrière la maison, il y avait un jardin lui aussi magiquement modifié. Dans ce jardin nous pouvions voir un bosquet au fond, une balançoire, un toboggan, une mare, une piscine et un énorme terrain de quiddicht.

Cet orphelinat était dirigé pas Madame Severa, une femme grande, maigre, à l'aspect sévère mais elle avait un grand cœur et elle adorée les enfants de l'orphelinat plus spécialement trois qui la faisait tourner en bourrique …

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, l'orphelinat attendait la venue de trois nouveaux orphelins âgés de seize ans qui arrivaient d'Angleterre. C'est pour ça que aujourd'hui la directrice était dans la cuisine entrain de faire les cents pas au lieu de prendre son café tranquillement et entrain de parler avec la cuisinière qui en ce moment la regardait exaspéré.

Madame arrêtait de faire les cents pas, vous me donnez le tournis cria Sylvie, la cuisinière (c'est le nom de la cuisinière dans le père Goriot de Balzac)

Désolé Sylvie, mais c'est que je suis nerveuse répondit Mme Severa.

Pourquoi êtes vous nerveuse ? Ce n'est que trois ados de plus qu'on accueil, c'est pas la mort.

Si je suis autant nerveuse c'est que j'ai peur que les trois nouveaux soient comme Lily, Maxime et Timothy.

Ah oui si ils sont comme eux, vous allez avoir du fil à retordre.

Oui et en plus vu que c'est des ados, je vais avoir du mal à leur trouver une famille déjà que sa fait plus de dix ans que j'essaye d'en trouver une pour Lily, Maxime et Timothy et j'ai toujours pas trouver.

Oui mais ça se trouve ils ne sont pas comme eux car je comprend que des parents ne veulent pas adopter Lily, Max et Tim déjà quand nous les voyions ensemble c'est le bazar assurer, les bêtises qui dégringolent à une vitesse alarmante et quand ils sont à part ils sont pas mieux surtout Lily puis aussi ils veulent une famille qui les accueillent tous les trois, ils font tous ensemble, se connaissent depuis qui sont petits, … Je comprend qui veulent pas être séparer donc faut pas être si nerveuse Madame Serva ça se trouve ils ne sont pas de tout comme les trois zigottos et peut être qu'ils ne se connaissent pas. Assiez-vous sinon vous allez nous faire une crise cardiaque termina Sylvie.

Oui vous avez raison comme toujours Sylvie, faut pas que je m'en fasse et je verrai bien tout à l'heure.

Voilà vous avez compris, il faut vous ménager à votre âge, vous n'êtes plus toute jeune.

Oui je sais bien Sylvie et hier j'ai reçu encore une lettre de Monsieur Lorjou qui me dit qui si vous ne dimissionez pas, vous allez mourir.

Quoi ? hurla Sylvie. Mais ce n'est pas possible il ne peut pas vous faire chanter, c'est inadmissible. Moi je dis vous devez aller voir les aurors ou la police pour le dénoncer.

Non Sylvie je n'irai pas voir les aurors ni la police ça reste entre nous ok

Mais Madame … madame, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous êtes entrain de mettre votre vie en jeu gémit Sylvie.

Je sais que je mets ma vie en péril mais je dimissionerais pas, je dirigerais cette orphelinat jusqu'à ma mort répondit Madame Serva.

D'accord mais faite bien attention à vous.

Oui ne t'inquiète pas Sylvie puis moi je suis vielle que je meurs maintenant ou dans plusieurs année ça ne changera rien ou pas grand-chose.

Ne dîtes pas ça s'il vous plait. Si vous êtes plus là vous allez tireblement nous manquer ici surtout aux enfants.

Oui je sais. Bon changeons de sujet s'il te plait. Il est quelle heure ?

Il est 10h 00.

Déjà, désolé Sylvie je vais te laisser car dans un quart d'heure je reçois les nouveaux.

Ce n'est pas grave Madame, je comprends.

A tout à l'heure et prépare nous quelque chose de délicieux.

D'accord je vais me surpasser aujourd'hui et puis c'est un jour spécial aussi « l'arrivée de trois ados » faut fêter ça. A tout à l'heure Madame et ne soyer pas nerveuse, restez vous.

Merci de conseil dit la directrice en passant la porte de la cuisine.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre !! J'espère que vous avez passer une bonne lecture xD

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et n'ayez pas peur de me dire si il y a des fautes de syntaxe ou fautes d'orthographe.

Gros bisous

PS : Je vais essayer de poster toute les semaines ou les 2 semaines, cela dépendera de mon temps libre.


	2. Chapter 2

KiKou tous les monde !!

Comment allez-vous ??

Moi je pète la pêche, un truc de dingue, je suis sure un concon. Pourquoi ?? Parce que aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi donc pour ce jour, je vous offre le 2ème chapitre de ma fic dont l'apparition des maraudeurs sauf Peter qui ne fait pas partis de ma fic (désolé pour ce qui aime bien Peter mais dans ma fic, je ne savais pas quel rôle lui donner).

Je remercie lili62100, incognico-EJTLVD3 et tatam83 pour leur review qui m'ont fait super plaisir, ça donne envie de continuer à écrire et de poster. Donc pour vous 3 demoiselles (enfin il y a peut être un garçon qui se cache soit un des pseudos xD), je vous publie ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !!! et bonne rencontre avec les maraudeurs =)

PS : Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling a part Maxime, Timothy et Madame Serva.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Aujourd'hui, je me sentais mieux depuis la mort de mes parents. Je ne sais pas s'y c'est le fait que Sirius et Rémus restent avec moi tout l'été même s'ils y sont obligés, ils n'ont plus de toit vu que Sirius a renié ses parents et Rémus a été renié à cause de son problème de fourrure ou peut être que c'est le fait que j'aille dans un orphelinat ou je vais rencontrer d'autres jeunes de nos âges qui sont dans le même cas que moi. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas Sirius accompagné de Dumbledore rentrait dans mon salon mais je sentis sa main me secoué l'épaule.

Ah ! Hurlais-je. Non mais ça va ne pas tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque demandais-je.

Oui je veux que tu fasses une crise cardiaque me répondit sarcastiquement celui que j'appelais mon frère de cœur. Mais non abruti c'est juste que tu étais tellement dans la lune qui fallait que je te fasse revenir sur terre donc c'est pour ça que j'ai tes secoué, t'aurais peut être préféré un seau d'eau ça peut se faire termina Sirius avec un sourire démoniaque et baguette en main.

Non-merci Siri. Es-je ne suis pas un abruti criais-je à l'intention de mon traite de frère de cœur.

Mais oui et tu penses que je vais te croire.

Qu'est que tu insinues ? M'exclamais-je.

Vous vous disputerez tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant nous avions autres choses à faire que de vous voir se chamailler nous coupa Dumbledore.

Oui professeur disons en cœur.

Bien. Assiez-vous sur le canapé. Où est Rémus ? demanda Dumbledore.

Je suis là professeur répondit Rémus en passant la porte.

Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir enfin parler. Bref comme vous le savez, vous n'êtes pas majeur donc vous ne pouvez pas habiter dans un appartement même si vous avez les moyens de payer, la loi l'interdit. Enfin, ça vous le saviez déjà donc si vous êtes ici c'est que ce matin je vous emmène dans un orphelinat qui se situe aux Etats-Unis en Californie.

Quoi ? m'exclamais-je.

Pourquoi si loin ? demanda Rémus.

Ouais trop cool, les filles, les boîtes de nuits, … en faite le paradis cria Sirius.

Calmez-vous et ne parlez pas en même temps. Rémus si j'ai choisi cette orphelinat c'est qu'il y a plusieurs raisons. Premièrement je connais la directrice, c'est une veille amie, deuxièment ça va vous faire du bien, vous devez changer d'air et dernièrement vous serez plus en sécurité là bas qu'ici en Angleterre. Vous savez que Voldemort fait des massacres. Quand il était jeune, il a vécu dans un orphelinat où il a vécu ses pires années. Maintenant il brûle tous les orphelinats qui croisent son chemin pour leur faire payer ce qu'il a vécu. C'est pour ça que vous allez aux Etats-Unis surtout que vous êtes de très bons sorciers et vous venez de famille aisée surtout toi James et Sirius aussi puis Rémus avec ton problème il voudra que tu rejoignes ses rangs, vous êtes des cibles. Ah j'oubliais j'en ai parler à la directrice de ton petit problème Rémus, elle a trouvé une solution.

Maintenant je comprend mieux et merci pour tous ce que vous faîte pour moi dit Rémus.

De rien Rémus, c'est normal. Bon je crois avoir tout dis, allez chercher vos affaires nous partons dans un quart d'heures.

Ok chef nous dîmes en même temps en faisant le salut militaire.

Ah c'est gamins murmura Dumbledore en les regardant monter l'escalier.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes dans le salon avec toutes nos affaires qui tiennent dans une valise, un miracle puis-je dire. Dumbledore se rapproche de nous et se met à contrôler nos valises. Il regarde si elles sont bien attachées car pendant le voyage si nous les perdons nous arrivons peut être à les retrouver mais nous aurons 10 % de chance.

- Ok, tout est un ordre, nous pouvons y aller. Approchez-vous, je vais compter à 3 dès que je vous dis go vous vous jetez sur la chaussure ordonna Dumby.

D'accord répondons en cœur

- 1, 2, …, 3, go compta Dumby

Je me jette sur la chaussure, les autres font pareil que moi et tout à coup je sentis qu'on me tiré par l'estomac et je me mis à tournoyer à une vitesse qui dépassait mon balai de quiddicht. Puis enfin tout s'arrêta et j'atterri sur un sol dure.

Ail !! Rémus dégage, tu m'écrase là entendis-je à ma droite. Je tourne la tête et j'éclate de rire devant le spectacle. Rémus était étalé de tous son long comme si il était sur une chaise longue sur un Sirius qui était tous rouge comme si il avait couru un marathon.

Qu'est que ta a rigolé faux frère ? me lança Sirius.

Rien répondis-je en regardant Rémus se levait de Sirius qui souffler comme un bœuf.

Pouiffff j'ai du mal à respirer souffla Siri.

Pfff petite chochotte, je ne suis pas aussi gros que ça quand même s'indigna Rémus.

Oh qui si Mus, tu devrais envisager un régime.

N'importe quoi. T'es juste une chochotte.

Tu veux voir ce qu'elle peut faire la chochotte demanda Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

Vas-y montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, Monsieur chochotte se moqua Rémus en sortant lui aussi sa baguette.

Je fais l'arbitre dis-je. 1, 2, 3 partez.

Expelliarmus cria Sirius

Protego contraqua Rémus.

Wingardium Leviosa lança Siri. Maintenant Rémus était dans les airs sous la main de Sirius qui s'amuser à le faire bouger de droite à gauche

Stupéfix attaqua Rémus ce qui arrêta le sort de Sirius. Pendant que Siri était un peu étourdi, il lança Petrificus Totalus.

Je m'approche du vainqueur pendant que le perdant qui est mon frère tombe sur la pelouse complètement paralysée.

Le gagnant de ce duel est Rémus John Lupin dis-je en levant sa main. Ensuite je me dirige vers le paralysé et lance le contre sort.

Ah ta perdu à ton propre jeu Siri

Mouais mais il a triché marmonna Sirius

T'es un mauvais perdant, c'est tout.

Il a raison Mus affirmais-je.

Ouais, vous vous êtes ligué contre moi grommela Siri.

C'est bon, vous avez fini votre petit duel, nous pouvons y aller dit (à voir) Dumbledore en nous faisant sursauter.

Vous êtes là depuis longtemps professeur demandais-je

Oui depuis le début. Vous vous battez très bien pour des élèves qui vont rentrer en 6ème année.

Après ce compliment plus personne ne parla jusqu'à une maison de trois étages entourés d'un mur fermé par un portail rouge.

Voilà on est arrivé, je vous présente votre nouveau domicile s'exclama Dumbledore.

Je regardais ma nouvelle maison en avançant vers la porte. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici en plus la maison est jolie, le quartier est calme. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas la porte s'ouvrir sur une dame âgée.

* * *

Voilà !! C'est fini pour ce 2ème chapitre !! La suite dans une semaine ou 2, ça dépend si j'ai le temps de mettre le 3ème chapitre vendredi prochain car je serai pas là du week-end.

Dite-moi votre avis et s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou de syntaxe.

Gros bisous

A + !!


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou les gens !! =)

Comment allez-vous depuis une semaine ?? Moi super, j'ai eu une semaine cool par rapport à d'habitude enfin c'était exceptionnel. Bref^^ je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie xD même si c'est ce que je suis en train de faire lol^^.

Alors comme promis je poste le chapitre 3. Je voudrais passer un nouveaux coucou aux nouvelles lectrices et aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews car ça me fait super plaisir, dès que j'ouvre ma boîte mails et que je vois , je cours cliquer sur ce message, une vrai folle mdr. Puis lire vos reviews me donne envie de poster ma fic, de ne pas arrêter.

Sinon j'ai presque fini mon blablabla xD. Bref^^ écrit Amélie au lieu d'écrire de la merde. Pff je me parle à moi même, ça ne tourne plus rond chez moi lol^^

Enfin je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne rencontre avec mes personnages.

PS : Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling a part Maxime, Timothy et Madame Serva.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

PDV de James :

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées ce qui m'arrivait souvent depuis le mort de mes parents, c'est pour ça que je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir mais j'entendis une voix.

Ah vous voilà ! Bonjour Dumbledore, bonjour les enfants. Rentrez ! Entendis-je.

Bonjour Martine ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Très Bien Albus.

Après cette discussion, Martine, nous emmena dans une pièce qui devait être son bureau à ce que je voyais, à gauche il y avait une énorme bibliothèque qui contenait des livres, des grimoires plus anciens que Dumbledore, à droite de la pièce accrochait au mur, une vitrine qui montrait des objets bizarres moldus et sorciers confondus ou je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus et pour finir au milieu de la pièce s'étendait un énorme bureau en chêne qui était prêt à s'écrouler sous la montagne de papiers puis derrière le bureau nous pouvions voir un fauteuil en cuir où Martine s'assit et devant le bureau il y avait deux gros fauteuil rouge ou elle nous fit signe de s'y asseoir. Elle sort sa baguette et fit apparaître deux autres fauteuils du même style.

Alors par quoi commencé. Ah oui BIENVENUE à l'orphelinat Wool's !! J'espère que vous plairez ici. Albus leur as-tu expliqué pourquoi ils sont ici et pas dans un orphelinat en Angleterre ? Questionna Martine en regardant Dumbledore.

Oui je leur ai expliqué répondit Dumby avec un sourire.

Bien. Je ne me suis pas présentée, je crois nous demanda-t-elle, je fis non de la tête. D'accord, alors commençons par-là, je suis Madame Serva et je suis la directrice de cet orphelinat. Je ne vais pas vous barder avec le règlement et le fonctionnement de cet orphelinat d'autres le fera à ma place rajouta Mme Serva avec un sourire en coin. J'ai dis tout enfin je crois. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Oui. Est-ce qu'il y a des enfants de nos âges ? Demanda- Sirius. Un sourire vient fleurir mes lèvres, quel pervers il pense vraiment qu'à ça (enfin vous voyer de quoi je parle xD)

Oui Sirius, il y a des jeunes de votre âge enfin plus spécialement trois qui ont votre âge. Je parie que vous allez bien vous entendre avec eux. D'autres questions ?

Oui murmura Rémus. Pour mon problème commença Rémus.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, j'ai tout arrangé, il n'y aura aucun danger si c'est ça qui te préoccupe.

Merci pour tout.

Ne me remercie pas c'est normal.

Plus de question ?

Non.

Bien. Suivez-moi !

Madame Serva nous emmena au dernier étage où doit dormir les plus grands enfin c'est que je pense. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle toque moi qui croyais qu'elle allait rentrer sans frapper car c'est la directrice mais non en tous cas je préfère ça au moins elle respecte l'intimité des enfants et ados.

Humm entendis-je de la porte.

Max lève ton cul, va ouvrir !

Pourquoi moi ? Monsieur Je donne des ordres.

Je ne peux pas aller ouvrir la porte car je suis dans la salle de bains Monsieur je me crois intelligent.

Je t'emmerde Tim

Je te retourne le compliment Max

Gnagnagna

Qu'est que t'a dit Max ?

Rien

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, les pas du dénommé Max s'approchaient de plus en plus jusqu'à s'éteindre. Tout à coup la porte que je fixe depuis le début de la conversation s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui nous regardent avec les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

Maxime Smith veuillez me fermer cette bouche tous de suite demanda Madame Serva.

Oui, oui bien sure répondit-il en fermant la bouche et en secouant la tête. Mais Madame qu'est que vous faîte là ? Est qui sont ces gens ?

Je pourrais t'expliquer si tu me laissais entrer s'il te plait

Oui désolé s'excusa-il en ouvrant grand la porte.

C'est qui Max ? Questionna une voix provenant d'une autre pièce que je penche pour la salle de bains.

Viens voir par toi-même.

Ok j'arrive.

Habille-toi… Trop tard, Tim fit son apparition torse nue et en serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! cria Tim.

Après la surprise passée le dénommé Tim nous salua.

Bonjour Timothy ! répondit Madame Serva.

Bon Madame la directrice je ne veux pas être impolie. Mais que faîtes vous ici dans notre chambre à dix heures trente du matin avec le professeur Dumbledore et des ados de notre âge ? Demanda Maxime.

Oui oui j'arrive aux explications. C'est ados comme tu le dis si bien sont vos nouveaux camarades de chambres.

Quoi ? Hurlèrent les deux amis.

Mais, mais … comment ? S'embrouilla Maxime.

Ce que veux dire Max. Est pourquoi somme-nous au courant aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Tim.

Je voulais vous faire une surprise, elle a été plutôt bien réussie rigola Madame Serva. Non plus sérieusement vous êtes revenus de Salem hier, je n'ai pas pu vous le dire.

Ah oui c'est logique affirma Max en pleine réflexion.

Maintenant que tout est dit, nous allons vous laisser moi et Albus à vos occupations. A tout à l'heure !

Au revoir professeur ! Dis-je.

A plus les enfants ! Passez de bonnes vacances !

* * *

Re !! =)

Alors cette rencontre ?? Vous en pensez quoi ?? Oui je sais toujours pas de Lily à l'horizon, elle se fait désirer mdr. Elle arrive dans le prochain chapitre, PROMIS !!

Sinon toujours pareil, dîtes moi si il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Gros bisous

A + =)


	4. Chapter 4

Kikou les fans de James et Lily !! =)

Comment allez-vous ?? Moi bien. Je suis heureuse, c'est les vacances et en plus c'est bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année ce qui veut dire 2 voir 3 kilos de plus xD et en plus il y a de la neige donc ce qui veut dire bataille de boule de neige. Banzaï !!! Mdr. J'en ai bouffer de la neige, c'est froid et ça a aucun goût mdr.

Enfin je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie *c'est ce que tu fais Amélie* *ouais pas besoin de me le dire conscience à la noix* *oh zen* *moue boudeuse* mdr.

Alors je voudrais passer un coucou aux nouvelles lectrices et aux anciennes et vous remerciez pour vos reviews, ça fait très très plaisir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, de BONNE VACANCES !!! Un jOyeux nOel !!! avec plein de cadeaux du papa noel mdr. Ah Bonne recontre avec Lily !! (oui elle arrive enfin, ne me tuer pas pour cette longue attente d'elle) lol^^.

PS : Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling a part Maxime, Timothy et Madame Serva.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

PDV de Maxime :

Maintenant que ma chère directrice et le professeur Dumbledore étaient sortis de la salle, je pouvais aller me recoucher et c'est ce que je fis. J'étais entrain de mettre la couverture sur moi quand Tim arriva et me l'arracha.

- Qu'est que tu fous ? grondais-je en tirant sur ma couverture

- Je te prends ta couverture car tu vas pas te recoucher paresseux, nous avons des nouveaux camarades puis il est onze heures c'est plus l'heure de dormir.

- Pour moi si c'est encore l'heure de dormir et j'ai du sommeil à rattraper mentis-je en mettant ma couverture sur moi que j'ai réussi à lui reprendre.

- Bon si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, je vais employer la méthode secours l'entendis-je dire. Mais ce que je ne vis pas c'est qu'il avait sorti sa baguette magique mais j'entendis très bien le « lève-toi » amplifié pas un sonorus criait dans mon oreille.

- Ahhhhhhhhh ! Hurlais-je Non mais ça va, tu as une case en moins faut te faire interner mon vieux lui criais-je dessus pendant que lui et les inconnus se foutaient de ma gueule.

- Pfffffff t'aurais du… pfffffffff beugla Tim enfin je trouve qu'il beugle plus qu'il parle.

- Ouais bon quand t'auras fini de te foutre de moi, tu pourras aller te changer car j'en ai marre d'avoir une vision d'horreur devant moi.

- Quoi ? Croassa-t-il. Tiens-je trouve qu'en ce moment, il a un air de ressemblance avec les grenouilles. Moi une vision d'horreur, non mais tu n'es pas bien cria-t-il presque. Mate-moi ses pectoraux Monsieur je connais rien à la beauté dit-il en tapant sur son torse musclé faut bien que je l'avoue.

- Mouais mais bon ce n'est pas une raison va t'habiller quand même, tu vas pas rester comme ça toute la journée ?

- Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout de rester en serviette toute la journée mais je crois que ça gène une certaine personne dont son prénom commence par M et finit par E puis aussi je pense que je vais choquer Martine donc vaut mieux lui empêcher de faire un infarctus me répondit-il sarcastiquement.

- Oui voilà une très bonne raison. Allez ouste dis-je et je joignis le geste à la parole en le poussant dans la salle de bain et en fermant la porte.

- Max ? Peux-tu me passer … Il n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je balance à sa figure ses fringues. Merci entendis-je.

- De rien. Je fais ça juste pour ma santé mentale

- Gnagnagna

- Qu'est que tu dis, je n'ai pas bien entendu ?

- Vas te faire voir ?

- Merci

Je jette un coup d'œil vers nos nouveaux camarades et je vois qu'ils me regardent amusés. Je leur dis en rigolant

- Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes toujours comme ça, c'est dans notre nature. Maintenant que je vous ai prévenu, je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Maxime Smith et vous ?

- Moi je m'appelle Rémus Lupin me répondit le châtain clair et eux se sont mes amis. Je te présente James Potter celui aux cheveux ébouriffés et Sirius Black.

- Salut me dit les deux autres

- Super maintenant que tout le monde sait qui et qui je vais aller faire mon lit. Vous pouvez vous installer, il y a trois lits là bas en leur montrant du doigt les trois lits de libres vers la porte.

- Ah oui une dernière chose dis-je pendant qu'ils prenaient leur valise. Faîtes comme chez vous surtout.

Après cette discussion, je me dirige vers mon lit en pensant aux nouveaux. Ils ont l'air super sympa, pas bête comme les autres que nous avons eus-il y a deux ans. Non mais eux c'était des gogoles ils fallaient pas que nous les embêtons pendant qu'ils lisaient ce qui voulait dire à peu près toute la journée puis aussi dès qu'ils se couchaient fallait que nous taisions. Donc j'espère qu'eux ils sont plus cool enfin je vais voir mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres. J'étais en plein dans mes pensées pendant que mon idiot d'ami aux cheveux verts me fis peur en disant « Bouh » et moi comme un idiot je sursaute.

- Non mais ça ne va pas t'es pas bien. Quand je dis que t'es complètement fou et qu'il faut te faire interner j'ai raison !

- Ouais faut peut être me faire interner mais toi tu n'es pas mieux que moi mon pote. Va falloir que tu l'assumes ?

- Mouais c'est ce que tu dis

- Est-je sais que j'ai … commença Tim mais il n'a jamais pu finir sa phrase à cause d'une folle dingue qui déboula dans notre chambre comme une furie.

- Et les mecs soit disant-il y a des nouveaux ? questionna Lily toute essoufflée, les cheveux tous emmêlés et encore en pyjama (et oui elle est enfin là xD)

- Oui Lils, retourne-toi

- Oups murmura-t-elle en rougissant. Désolé-je ne vous aviez pas vu.

- Ce n'est pas grave la rassura Rémus.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans et vous ?

- Rémus Lupin

- James Potter

- Et pour finir le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus fort qui est bien sure moi Sirius Black pour vous servir gente dame dit-il en finissant sa tirade pas un baise main.

- Le plus modeste aussi rajouta Rémus mais Sirius fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- D'accord Monseigneur quand j'aurai besoin de vous, je vous ferai appelle à vous répondit Lily en rentrant dans son jeu qui l'amusé grandement.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous Princesse. Je vous protégerais jusqu'à ma mort s'il le faut car je suis le plus fort de tous les gardes.

- Pffff n'importe quoi Sirius, tu n'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent ? demanda James

- Non désolé et mes chevilles te remercie de faire attention à elles.

- Tu ne trouves pas Max que leur conversation me fait penser à une conversation de deux personnes qu'on connaît particulièrement me demanda Tim.

- Oh que si je vois tout à fait et ses personnes ont des cheveux verts et bleus.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh ! oui je vois répondis-je avec un énorme sourire

- Pareil pour moi s'exclama Lily. Je sens que nous allons nous éclater cet été dit-elle avec un sourire qui n'espérait rien de bon.

- Bon Lily, Pourquoi est-tu ici en pyjama et pas coiffée demandais-je en la regardant de haut en bas.

- Je suis ici Maxou car je voulais absolument voir les nouveaux pour savoir s'ils étaient canons et cool pas comme les autres gogolles d'avant.

- C'est bon tu les as vus maintenant peut-tu partir de notre chambre, nous devons avoir une conversation d'hommes.

Après avoir dis ma phrase, Lily explosa de rire :

- Pfffffff …. Ah toi…… pfffffffff

- Quand t'auras fini de te foutre de moi, tu pourras faire une phrase qui contient un sujet, un verbe et un complément.

- Oui… pffffffffffff

Cinq minutes plus tard :

- C'est bon j'ai fini de me foutre de toi donc je vais pouvoir poser ma question qui est celle-ci Toi avoir une conversation d'hommes ?

- Bas oui je peux avoir une conversation d'hommes car je suis un homme et pas une femme Madame qui se fout de ma gueule.

- Non mais je dis ça car c'est rare que tu sortes des mots aussi long et aussi significatif.

- Tu insinues que je suis idiot, bête, con …

- Non je ne l'insinue pas je l'affirme.

- Ok tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir ma cocotte. Banzaï !! Criais-je en me jetant sur la cocotte en question pour lui faire subir les chatouilles.

- Non-Max pfffffffffff… ahhhhhh… s'il te plait Maxou pfffffffffff…… arrête pffffffffffff……..

- J'arrêterai quand tu diras « Je suis absolument désolé Monsieur Smith de vous avoir traité d'idiot et de vous avoir profondément blessé dans votre orgueil »

- Pffffffffffffffffffffff… dans tes rêves pfffffffffffffff… je ne dirais jamais ça pfffffffffffffff

- Ok alors continuons la torture

- Non-Max pffffffffffffffff…

Après au moins dix minutes de tortures de chatouilles :

- Ok ok je vais faire mes excuses

- Ah enfin répondis-je en la lâchant. Grave erreur Lily en a profité pour se libérer et se sauver.

- Merci beaucoup Max entendis-je de derrière la porte. A tout à l'heure les gars !

- Oh non je me suis encore fait avoir grommelais-je en prenant mes affaires et en m'enfermant dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va lui passer après une bonne douche rassura Tim en regardant les trois autres.

- D'accord si tu le dis répondit Sirius en jetant ses affaires dans l'armoire.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin d'une histoire =( nan je lol c'est juste la fin du chapitre 4 xD. Et comme promis, Lily est enfin là.

Alors qu'est que vous en dîtes ??

Sinon toujours pareil, dîtes moi si il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Gros bisous

A + pour un nouveau chapitre =)


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou les lutins !!! =) (chercher pas, je suis un plein délire avec ça depuis Noël)

Comment allez-vous ?? Moi je pète la forme parce que c'est les vacs, c'est les fêtes puis j'ai eu mes cadeaux que je voulais par la papa noël donc que demandais de mieux. La vie est belle pour moi xD mais malheureusement elle est pas belle pour tous les monde. Je pense au enfants qui n'ont pas eu la chance de fêter noël avec leur famille, les familles qui ont passé noël en pleine guerre, les malades et plein d'autres. Une grosse pensée pour eux =(.

Alors aujourd'hui à 23h 30, je vous poste ce cinquième chapitre de ma fic. Merci pour vos reviews enfin plus spécialement Lily-Lily-Lily et Justina mais ça compte pas trop vu que tu avais déjà lu ces chapitres avant tous le monde xD.

Bonne lecture maintenant vous aurez plus des pensée meurtrière (enfin si vous en avez eu XD) envers moi car tous les personnages sont là !!! =)

PS : Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling a part Maxime, Timothy et Madame Serva.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

PDV de Sirius :

Ah là là là j'adore cet orphelinat enfin pour l'instant. J'avais peur de tomber dans une chambre où les gars seraient dépressifs, totalement fous ou renfermés sur yeux même et aucun humour et non en faite, ils sont supers sympa et cool en plus j'aime bien cette Lily. C'est la première fois que je vois une fille que je n'ai pas envie de draguer, cette Lily j'ai plutôt envie qu'elle soit une amie qu'une conquête d'un soir en plus elle n'a pas l'aire d'être une fille coincée, bien sage qui écoute le règlement à la lettre puis quand je vois avec qui elle parle ça renforce ce que je pense d'elle. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici :

- Et les gars interpellais-je. Je sens que ça va être un été de ouf.

- Complètement d'accord avec toi Pat me répondit James.

- Oh oui, je sens que cet été ne va pas être de tout repos, il sera mouvementé affirma Mus.

- En plus nous sommes à New York, la ville qui ne dort jamais.

- Vous avez raison Monseigneur entendis-je derrière moi.

- Ahhhhhh sursautais-je. Non mais ça ne va pas Princesse, vous voulez que je meure.

- Non-Monseigneur, toute mes excuses.

- Excuses acceptées Princesse.

- Lily qu'est que tu fais là ? Demanda Rémus.

- Je squatte. Vous allez me voir beaucoup ici et apprendre que je passe plus de temps dans cette chambre que dans la mienne.

- Et pourquoi ça ? M'inquis-je.

- Premièrement mes amis dorment ici et dernièrement les filles de ma chambre ne m'aiment pas trop et c'est réciproque.

- Ah t'est là dit Max.

- Oui je suis là Maxou et en plus habillé.

- Mais pas coiffé fis remarquer Tim.

- T'es obligé de faire la remarque. Si je suis ici pas coiffée c'est que je me suis fais virer de ma chambre car aujourd'hui c'est séance manucure, maquillage, coiffure car ce soir si tu n'as pas oublié nous allons à l'orphelinat de Washington faire la fête donc faut qu'elles se fassent belle tu comprends puis elles m'ont fait si gentiment remarquer que je ne suis pas une vraie fille en me mettent à la porte enfin j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre ma brosse donc voilà pourquoi je suis pas coiffé Timou.

- Ok. Oh non j'avais complètement zappé la fête ce qui veut dire commença Tim.

- Aprem shopping finit Max déboussolé.

- Oh la galère cria Tim.

- Et oui mais coco c'est aprem torture dit Lily.

- C'est si monstrueux que ça le shopping demandais-je.

- Oh oui ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Nous faisons au moins cinquante boutiques pour trouver le costume idéal ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire et en plus faut qu'il soit dans nos moyens me répondit Tim.

- Ah oui quand même dis-je.

- Et oui Monseigneur. Bon la torture c'est que cet aprem donc pour l'instant nous bannissons cette idée de la tête et nous faisons quelque chose d'autres s'exclama Lily avec enthousiasme.

Je la regarde avec insistance, cette fille est la joie incarnée et je l'adore déjà. Je me suis attaché à elle alors que je la connais que depuis trente minutes, c'est inconcevable moi qui d'habitude mais beaucoup de temps à m'attacher à quelqu'un, à avoir confiance en elle, …

Elle doit avoir un don, ce n'est pas possible. La question de Max me fit sortir de mes pensées :

- Donc que fais ton Miss Evans ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous voulez faire quoi ? Nous demanda Lily.

- Heu ! Répondons moi et James.

- Madame Serva nous a pas expliqué le règlement et le fonctionnement de cet orphelinat s'exclama Mus.

- Ok. Bon bas nous allons vous expliquer le règlement et nous verrons, nous improviserons. Alors par quoi commencé … réfléchit Tim.

Une minute plus tard :

- Premièrement : Les filles et les gars n'ont pas le droit de dormir ensemble commença Tim en regardant Lily.

- Et pourquoi tu me regardes, je ne me sens pas du tout concerné.

- Ouais, ouais j'ai mes raisons de te regardée. Bon revenons à nos moutons, deuxièment nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir tous les soirs dont le lundi, mardi, et jeudi.

- Derrière Tim, Lily et Max sifflaient l'air de rien (ça veut tous dire xD. Tim continua de parler en faisant style de ne pas entendre.

- Troisièmement nous devons aider à mettre la table, la débarrasser ou faire la vaisselle le midi ou le soir.

- C'est trop marrant de faire la vaisselle rigola Max.

- Ou encore de débarrasser la table rajouta Lily morte de rire.

- Taisez-vous ! Tonna Tim. Avant que les autres deux zigotos ne me coupent la parole pour dire des conneries, je voulais dire que nous n'aidons pas tout le temps, c'est qu'une fois pas semaine. Quatrièment nous devons prendre nous douches avant vingt-trois heures. Cinquièment nous devons tous être au lit à minuit pour les plus de douze ans.

- Cette règle peut être modifiée lâcha Lily.

- Oui et pour finir dès que nous sortons nous devons prévenir quelqu'un du personnel où nous allons sous peine de punition. Bon je crois que j'ai tous dis enfin le plus important. Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose s'enquit Tim en regardant alternativement Max et Lily.

- Oui. Deux choses d'une très haute importance enfin pour Martine rajouta Lily. Si nous sortons l'après midi et que c'est un soir ou nous devons être à l'orphelinat alors nous devons rentrer pour dix-neuf heures.

- Et dernière chose nous n'avons pas le droit de nous battre rigola Max. N'est ce pas Lily ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler répondit Lily en haussant le sourcil gauche mais un grand sourire aux lèvres trahit sa réponse.

- C'est tout pour les règles ? Questionna Rémus.

- Oui c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir répondit Tim.

- Ça va je trouve comme règlement, il est plutôt cool moi qui m'attendais à que nous soyons enfermées vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre et que nous devons nettoyer l'orphelinat toute la journée (non mais quelle idée il a xD bon en faite c'est plutôt les miennes mdr).

La phrase de James me sortit de mes pensées :

- Je m'attendais à pire soupira de soulagement James.

- Oui moi aussi ajoutais-je

- Oui nous savons, tout le monde le dit mais en faite Martine veut que nous nous sentions bien comme un vrai chez nous dit Lily avec un visage impassible.

Je regarde Mus et Corny dans les yeux, ils me font un signe de la tête, ils pensent pareil que moi. Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils vivent ici ?

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin malheureusement =( mais juste de ce chapitre. Ba oui quand même j'en suis pas encore à la fin car je sais même trop ou elle va mener enfin si quand même mais j'ai pas tout dans la tête bref^^. La suite dans une semaine ou deux, ça dépend mais je pense dans une semaine vu que c'est les vacs, j'ai du temps =).

Vos impressions ?? Soyer pas trop méchant svp, je suis une débutante un grande fic =)

Sinon dîtes moi s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche comme dab xD

Gros bisous

A + dans l'aventure =D (faut que j'arrête mes conneries lol^^)


	6. Chapter 6

Kikou tous le monde !!

Comment allez-vous par ce temps frais ?? Moi très bien. Si yen a qui sont malade, je leur souhaite bon rétablissement =)

Alors je suis là pour vous poster mon 6ème chapitre, je sais j'ai pas tenu ma promesse, j'avais promis de poster ce chapitre, la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu un contre temps donc je le poste maintenant.

Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais on est toujours dans la même journée et il y a peut être des passages que vous pensez qui sont inutiles mais j'en ai besoin pour le bien de l'histoire. Je veux raconter comment ils vivent dans un orphelinat donc j'ai besoin de petit passage inutile =). Voilà c'était une petit parenthèse.

Merci à Lily-Lily-Lily, yustina (tu t'es arrêté à ce chapitre donc tu pourra lire la suite dans 2 semaine), Bella Black.

Sinon BONNE ANNEE a tous le monde !! Plein de bonheur !! de sommeil !! de réussite !! ...

Bonne lecture !! =)

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

PDV de Lily :

- Maintenant que vous savez le règlement qui en passant ne va pas vous servir beaucoup rajoutais-je.

- Lily ! Crièrent Max amusé et Tim indigné.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

- Tu ne dois pas dire ça, nous devons montrer l'exemple répondit Tim.

- Pffffffffff nous … pffffffffff l'exemple explosais-je en tombant sur un lit.

- Oui Miss Evans.

- Ils ne sont pas dans le caca soupira Max amusé.

- Pffffff … tout à fait pfffffffff …

- Euh ! Dirent Sirius et James largués.

- Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Rémus.

- Rien d'important et qui vous concerne répondit Max car moi j'étais toujours morte de rire sur le lit qui en passant est de Rémus.

- Ding Dong Ding Dong

- A table ! Crions en même temps moi, Max et Tim en courant vers la porte.

Je suis en train de dévaler les escaliers mais d'un coup je m'arrête.

- Ail ! Entendis-je derrière moi.

- Les gars interpellais-je.

- Oui disent-ils

- Nous avons oublié James, Sirius et Rémus.

- Merde hurlèrent-ils

- Je vais les chercher nous vous rejoignons au self dis-je en montant les marches que je venais de dévaler pendant qu'eux se dirigeaient vers le self.

Dès qu'ils étaient hors de mon champ de vision, je me mis à courir vers la porte de la chambre que j'ouvris à la volée. Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de golf.

- Qu'est que vous foutez ? Demandais-je.

- Nous vous attendons me répondit Sirius naturellement.

- Vas-y prend moi pour une idiote. Je repose la question différemment : Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas suivi ?

- Quand vous êtes sortis, nous vous avons suivis mais dès que nous avons passé la porte nous vous avons suivis mais dès que nous avons passé la porte nous avons perdu votre trace et vu que nous ne connaissons pas l'orphelinat nous somme rentrés ici en attendant que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher et tu es notre sauveuse termina James, l'apollon bien que Sirius et Rémus soient des canons de chez canons faut pas se voiler la face mais il faut aimer les bruns ténébreux et les châtains clairs au visage pale ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Mais je préfère James, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les bruns aux yeux bleus, je me sens attiré par cette catégorie d'hommes puis il y a un truc en plus chez lui qui m'attire. Je secoue ma tête non mes quelques idées moi attirée par James n'importe quoi en plus je le connais depuis ce matin. Je crois qui faut que je me fasse interner. Sirius me sortit de mes pensées et je l'en remercie, je deviens folle.

- Bon nous y allons ou pas ?? Moi j'ai faim.

- Oui oui nous y allons dis-je en prenant le chemin des escaliers.

- Tu rêvais de qui ? Entendis-je derrière moi ce qui me fit sursauter mais pas de peur plutôt de plaisir. Je sais qui est la personne derrière moi (vous voyez qui sait xD), je reconnaîtrais entre mille sa voix belle, douce, suave. Ah là là il est parfait. Je me tape la tête, Non-Lily ne pense pas à ça, ce n'est pas bien.

- Encore entrain de rêver dit-il.

- Mais il veut me tuer ou quoi. C'est contre nature d'avoir une voix aussi tentante.

- Non je ne rêve pas, je pense nuance répondis-je.

- Mouais, tu ne me feras pas croire ça Lily donc de qui rêvais-tu ou si tu préfères pensais-tu ?

- Je ne pensais à personne m'énervais-je

- Si tu ne pensais à personne, pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?

- Je ne suis pas énervé. Je suis très calme soufflais-je.

- Non mais quelles mauvaises fois jamais vue ça enfin je te repose la question tu pensais à qui ?

- A … commençais-je. Max, Tim nous somme là criais-je. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, sauver par le gonde car j'étais prête à lui dire que c'était lui pour avoir la paix et voir sa tête.

- Qu'est que vous avez foutu ? Cela fait dix minutes que nous vous attendons dit Max.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais Lily ici présente rêvais de quelqu'un répondit James en s'asseyant autour de la table.

« Quoi ? » Mais pourquoi il a dit ça, je vais le tuer même si c'est un apollon, Non-Lily ne repense pas à ça. Un coup dans mes hanches me sortir de mes pensées. Je tourne la tête à gauche et je vois Max et Tim me faire les yeux ce qui voulait dire « nous voulons tous savoir et surtout ne pense pas à t'échapper. Super ! Il manquait plus que ça.

- Je peux vous poser une question pas trop indiscrète ? Demanda Tim.

- Oui répondit Rémus.

- Vous venez d'où ?

- D'Angleterre.

En entendant cette réponse, je recrache mes pommes de terres.

- Princesse ça va ? Qu'est qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Sirius.

- Rien, rien votre réponse ma surprise c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta James.

- Pour rien répondis-je en fuyant son regard. Je n'allais pas lui révéler que ma mère qui m'a abandonné après habite en Angleterre.

- Ah ! Vous habitez dans le pays des mangeurs de gelés donc _(nda : j'avais trop envie de caser cette phrase même_ _si je sais pas s'il en mange tous le temps enfin^^)_ vous allez à Poudlard. C'est comment ? Demanda Tim pour changer de sujet en remarquant mon malaise et je l'en remercie par un petit coup de son tibia, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler de mon passé.

- Ah Poudlard ! Dit Rémus nostalgique.

- C'est super cool s 'ecria Sirius.

- Ah il y a plein de choses à raconter dit James. Déjà quand nous voyons Poudlard pour la première fois tu te sens comme un prince qui va rentrer dans un château de conte de fée. Ensuite tu te sens protéger, remplie de bonheur car tu vas passer sept merveilleuses années de ton existence dans cet endroit féerique. Poudlard sort du contexte des autres écoles pas son château, son immense parc, sa forêt mais aussi il se caractérise par ses nombreux passages secrets, ses fantômes qui peuplent l'intérieur de l'école et les nombreuses créatures … « Je suis suspendu à ces lèvres, il manque plus que le filet de bave et c'est parfait, pathétique, non je suis pathétique, complètement loufoque … Et encore là il fait que de parler avec ce ton enjoué qu'il lui allait parfaitement, vraiment pathétique, je crois qui s'il fait plus que de parler-je vais tomber dans les pommes, les pauvres. Lily arrête de rêver, retourner à la réalité. » … Qui peuplent le parc et la forêt qui se nomme interdite finit James.

- Oh ça doit être cool d'aller dans la forêt dis-je.

- Oui, nous y rencontrons pleins de créatures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, c'est pour ça qu'il faut toujours être armé répondit Rémus.

- Les profs, ils sont comment ? Demanda Max.

- Ça dépend le professeur de métamorphose est stricte, sévère, c'est notre directrice de maison, le professeur de potion … expliqua Sirius coupait par le brouhaha du self. Tout le monde se levait ce qui signifiait la fin du repas.

- Désolé Monseigneur mais tu nous raconteras ça un autre jour car là le devoir nous attend lui dis-je.

- D'accord Princesse allons voir ce qui nous attend me répondit-il en me prenant par les épaules pour me rapprocher de lui.

* * *

FIN !! Nan je lol, c'est pas la fin de la fic, loin de là xD.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?? Qu'est qui ne vas pas ?? Bref dîtes moi ce que vous pensez =)

La suite dans 2 semaine car il faut que je tape le chapitre 7 sur l'ordi, le corrige et je suis pas là de la semaine donc il sera poster dans 2 semaines. Merci de votre compréhension !!

Gros bisous


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tous le monde !! Comment allez-vous ?? Moi très bien même si j'ai une petit bobo à la main à cause d'une amie. Ah là là même les jeux, c'est dangereux moi je vous le dit mdr.

Enfin voilà la suite du chapitre 6 puis 5, 4 ... enfin vous avez compris c'est le chapitre 7 en ligne et dans les temps comme promis. Pouiff il était long à tapé et à corriger mais bon je m'en suis sorti.

Merci au nouvelles revieweuses (euh c'est pas comment ça s'écrit XD) ari et corny59, à Lyil que je suis contente de revoir (J'espère que tu vas pas repartir de si tôt :D) et Lily-Lily-Lily (lectrice fidèle ;D).

Bon dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais on en apprend plus sur les doutes, sentiments de James et sur le caractère des personnages. Bonne lecture !!!

PS : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi à part Maxime Smith, Timothy Mars, Madame Serva.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Le devoir qui nous attend est l'aprem torture, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. Je veux dire qu'avec les conneries qui débitent à longueur de minutes, le super discourt sur le règlement, la conversation avec Lily a fait que ça m'est complètement sortis de la tête. Tient en parlant de Lily, cette fille me trouble dès que je suis à côté d'elle je ne réponds plus de mes sens puis quand elle parle, je déglutis au son de sa magnifique, envoûtante voix, c'est horrible je perds le contrôle de moi. Elle doit avoir un don sinon ce n'est pas possible. Comment ce petit bout de femme peut me faire flancher juste par sa simple présence ? Bonne question James. Mais la réponse est une énigme pensais-je ironique. Bien Corny t'avance de plus en plus. Je deviens fous ou ça se trouve-je le suis déjà. Oh la galère ! Comment ça … Un coup dans mes côtes me fit sortir de mes belles pensées qui ne me mènent vraiment à rien. Ah ! Si à juste avoir une migraine insupportable.

- Quoi ? Grognais-je en tenant la tête. La migraine commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Super !

- Tu étais ou ? Partit au pays des belles filles ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire pervers.

- T'es vraiment incorrigible soupirais-je de lassitude. Désolé de te décevoir mais j'étais partie au pays des songes là où il n'y a aucunes filles répondis-je, enfin une seule pensais-je pour moi-même.

- Pfff tu n'es vraiment pas marrant, bon si je t'ai sorti du pays des songes commença-t-il ironiquement c'est que depuis deux minutes t'es planté raide comme un poteau à regarder intentionnellement rajouta-il cette vielle qui va finir pas se demander si tu t'intéresse à elle donc Monsieur Penseur bouge ton cul conclut-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon cul ? Questionnais-je en essayant de voir mes fesses.

- Désolé mon pote mais moi je préfère les petits culs de femmes répondit-il en tapant sur les fesses de Lily pour bien montrer son point de vue.

- Hey ! Dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être choqué. Propriété privée Monsieur Black.

- Princesse fallait que j'appuie mon dire auprès de l'autre nigaud.

- Il t'emmerde l'autre nigaud lui criais-je en le dépassant et en me dirigeant vers Rémus et Tim qui les devancer de dix mètres. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils marchaient aussi vite alors que les autres font tous pour marcher lentement. Ils s'arrêtent tout le temps que ce soit pour regarder une merde de pigeon, une fissure dans un mur, les volets d'une maison mais surtout ils débattaient sur les motos et voitures qu'ils voyaient avant que Sir me sorte de mes pensées. En ce moment, ils doivent avoir repris leur conversation. Bref je me demande pourquoi ils marchent aussi vite alors que Rémus a toujours détesté le shopping et Tim lui le haïssaient enfin c'est pour ça que je me dirigeais vers eux. Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche rapide ou j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait enfoncé un balai dans le cul, j'arrivais à leur hauteur.

- Pourquoi marchez-vous aussi vite ? Demandais-je. Je croyais que vous haïssez le shopping dis-je bien que moi non plus je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur.

- Car plus vite nous y sommes, plus vite c'est fini, plus vite nous sommes débarrassés répondit Tim.

- J'avoue ! Je vais rester avec vous car j'en ai marre de les entendre débattre sur les motos et voitures dis-je en les montrant de la main. Lily était au milieu des deux gars, Sirius avait son bras autour de ses épaules et Max lui tenaient la main. _( Nda : Non non ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sortent pas ensemble, ils sont juste très proche même si c'est bizarre enfin vous comprendrez plus tard comment leur amitié est forte avec Tim. _Quoi ? Criais-je dans mon cerveau en fixant les mains liées de Max et Lily. Une pression au cœur apparu et la tristesse m'envahi. Pourquoi suis-je triste ? Même si la tristesse envahissait mon cœur et que la pression se faisant plus forte, je ne voulais pas sauter à la conclusion donc je posais la question à Tim. Ils sortent ensemble Max et Lily ?

- Non pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Car ils se tiennent la main dis-je difficilement. Je ne connaissais pas du tout le sentiment qui s'habitait en moi mais il me faisait peur car je ne le connaissais pas.

- Ah c'est pour ça que tu me pose cette question et bas non ils ne sortent pas ensemble, ils sont juste excrément proche comme moi avec eux, nous sommes très liées.

- Ah ok soupirais-je de soulagement pendant que le poids qui m'habitait disparaissait. C'est vraiment étrange. Bizarre, bizarre.

- Ah nous voilà enfin dans le centre ville. Bon nous avons plus qua attendre les escargots entendis-je à ma droite. C'était Tim qui fixait les escargots en question qui eux étaient plongés dans la contemplation d'un panneau d'affichage.

- Je vous jure que si vous ne ramenez pas vos culs ici dans la minute qui arrive, je viens vous chercher à coûts de pompes dans vos fessiers gronda Tim qui avait remarqué leur manège.

- Viens nous chercher riposta Lily qui était d'humeur joueuse.

- Euh ce n'est pas une très bonne idée déclara Sirius en regardent apeuré Tim s'approchant d'eux à grand pas.

- Mais si, mais si ne t'inquiète pas il ferait pas de mal à une mouche affirma Lily.

- Mouais si tu le dis s'exclama Sirius pas du tout convaincus. Moi et Mus nous étions morts de rire à la tête qu'il tirait.

- Vous me suivez ou je dois employer la méthode forte ? Demanda Tim menaçant.

- Moi je te suis répondit Sirius tremblant.

- Moi je ne te suis pas dit Lily

- Pareil ajouta Max.

- Ok donc nous allons utiliser la méthode forte annonça Tim en s'avançant vers eux. Sirius tu peux y aller. Il ne se fit pas prier car il courut vers nous qui étions en train de nous soutenir pour ne pas tomber tellement nous étions morts de rire.

- Alors Sirius, tu as froid en ce temps ensoleillé demandais-je en le regardant. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

- James, je ne pense pas que Sir est froid, il n'est pas frileux mais je crois qu'il a plutôt peur d'un jeune au cheveu vert s'exclama Rémus moqueur.

- Oh ! Il n'est pas frileux mais peureux me moquais-je.

- Oui t'as tous compris Monsieur Courageux comme il l'a si bien dit à Lily est peureux finit Rémus mort de rire. Je dus le rattraper sinon il tombait tête la première sur le trottoir.

- Merci me murmurât-il calmé en me regardant dans les yeux. Grave erreur, nous explosons de rire en même temps, ce qui fit que je le lâchais et il se retrouva assis pas terre alors que moi je me tenais à un poteau comme je le pouvais.

- Aller-y foutez-vous de ma tronche grogna Sirius. Mais je vous préviens les passants vous regardez comme si vous étiez tarés ce que je confirme.

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire James me dis-je moi-même. Mauvaise idée, je repartis dans mon fou rire. Sirius nous regardait blasé ce qui l'accentua. J'en pouvais plus, j'avais super mal mal _(Nda : Hé qu'est que ça peut faire mal un fou rire xD) _surtout que ma position n'arrangeait rien. J'étais à moitié par terre et à moitié sur le poteau alors que Mus était allongé sur le trottoir et se tortillait dans tous les sens en se tenant le ventre.

- Ail ! Ne l'arrache pas s'il te plait elle met précieuse.

- Moi c'est ma main qui est précieuse et là elle touche de la saleté.

- Quoi ?

- Non pas l'oreille droite s'il te plait.

- Ce n'est pas une saleté mon oreille.

- Ail ! Entendis-je. Je relevais la tête et le spectacle qui se déroula sous mes yeux me fit repartir dans mon fou rire. Tim tirait Lily et Max par les oreilles. Max essayait de faire entendre à Tim que son oreille n'était pas une saleté et Lily, elle essayait de se libérer de la poigne de Tim en lui donnant des tapes sur la main.

- Voilà maintenant que tous le monde est réuni, nous pouvons… Commença Tim. Euh pourquoi ils sont morts de rire ? Demanda-t-il largué.

- Parce qu'ils sont complètement tarés, fous. Faut pas chercher la raison répondit Sirius blasé.

- Nous allons attendre qu'ils reprennent leur souffle et leur calme dit Lily. Elle s'approcha de nous et nous murmura « surtout prenez votre temps . Je hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais bien entendu.

- Malheureusement Lily a raison, je me vois mal en traîner un donc nous allons attendre mais ne t'inquiète pas Lils, je vois ce que tu veux faire rajouta Tim.

- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire Timou.

- Oh si tu vois très bien et je te le dis, tu vas devoir y faire face tôt ou tard ma cocotte.

- C'est bon nous somme calmé souffla Rémus qui se relevait aidé par Max.

- Super ! cria Tim en tapant des mains. Allez en marche les enfants ! Je regardais Tim, Sirius, Maw et Mus se dirigeaient vers un magasin de smoking. Tout à coup Lily entra dans mon champ de vision et me tendis sa main.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Oui ça serai pas de refus répondis-je en prenant sa main. Elle m'aida à me relever et toujours main dans la main nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini !!

Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez ?? mais soyez pas trop méchant quand même car ça peut faire très mal mais soyez quand même franc bref^^ je m'embrouille mdr.

La suite dans 2 semaines ou 3, je sais pas trop ça dépendera de mon temps libre car faut que je fasse comme pour le 7 donc faut que je le tape (et c'est le plus long que j'ai écris alors^^) et le corrige.

Gros bisous et merci de me lire même à ceux qui ne poste pas de reviews, ça donne du baume au cœur de voir qu'on me lit.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou !!

Comment va ?? Moi nickel car je suis en vacances depuis 1 semaine ou j'ai eu le temps de taper ce chapitre et de le corriger. Car les 2 semaines avant les vacances, j'ai eu aucun répits. Surchargés de contrôle et de DM !! Enfin vous devez connaître tout ça donc le weekend, j'ai pas pu taper et encore moins avancer dans ma fic. Bonne vacances à ceux qui y sont !! Sinon Courage aux autres, ils vous restent plus qu'une semaine !! J'ai fois en vous :D.

Merci à Lily-Lily-Lily pour la 3ème fois, je crois :D, à corny59 que j'ai failli tuer mdr', à Lyil et à akan dont je répond.

Akan : Coucou !! merci pour ta review =P. Ou je t'emmène, bas je sais pas trop moi même, même si j'ai une petite idée sur la suite, ça vient au fur et à mesure. Oui au début il y avait des menaces sur la directrice, je ne l'ai pas oublié mais faut que je plante mon décor et faut que les personnages apprennent à se connaître donc l'intrigue autour des menaces viendra plus tard. Pour Lily, j'en dis pas plus sinon il y aura plus de suspens. Voilà j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions. Bisous

Bref^^ j'ai fini mon blabla. Place à la lecture XD

PS : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi à part Maxime Smith, Timothy Mars, Madame Serva.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup, je me sentis léger comme une plume. J'étais sur un nuage et je me demandais quelle était la cause de cela. Je ne pense que cela est un rapport avec la petite main de Lily emprisonnée par la mienne. C'est fou comment sa main tient dans la mienne, je dirais qu'elles sont faîtes pour se compléter. Ma main était grande, dure alors que celle de Lily était petite, douce. Elles sont opposées et le proverbe que dit « Les opposées s'attirent » convient parfaitement à cette situation. Cela se trouve Lily est mon opposé. Non-James n'importe quoi arrête de rêver vieux, elle est aussi blagueuse que toit. Pff c'est parce qu'elle est blagueuse que ce n'est pas mon opposé. Tu dis des conneries James. Attend depuis tout à l'heure, je me parle à moi-même, c'est bon je suis fou.

- Hey ! James, Lily nous sommes là entendis-je.

- Oui nous t'avons vu Sirius pas de faire des grands signes et sauter sur place, on dirait un gogolle cria Lili amusée. Allons rejoindre le gogole dit-elle en me tirant par la main.

- Ah vous voilà enfin. Tu en penses quoi Lily demande Max en lui montrant un smoking bleu comme ses cheveux.

- Fais voir de plus près.

- Tient dit Max en lui tendant son smoking. Elle lâcha ma main pour le prendre ce qui fit que je descendis de mon nuage. Vraiment bizarre enfin je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ce phénomène faut que je me trouve un smoking pour ce soir. Aller en avant la recherche !!

J'étais plongé dans un rayon de smoking noir quand la question de Rémus me fit sortir de la contemplation d'une veste trop carrée à mon goût.

- Et les gars ! Pourquoi devons-nous acheter un smoking alors que nous allons soit disant à une fête dans un orphelinat ? Nous ne pouvons pas juste nous habillé normalement ?

- Si mais vois-tu Rémus, l'orphelinat ou nous allons passer la soirée est un des plus riches, prestigieux des Etats-Unis donc faut bien être habiller répondit Max.

- Ce qui nous emmènent à faire les magasins aujourd'hui ajouta Tim.

- Ok répondit Mus.

- J'ai hâte d'être à cette fête cria Sirius.

- Moi aussi murmurais-je pour moi-même

- Enfin pour l'instant les gars faudrait que vous vous trouviez un smoking nous coupa Lily.

- Oui chose facile à dire mais pas à trouver marmonna Max dans un rayon de veste bleu marine.

- Hip hip hourra hurla Siruis

- Quoi ? Criais-je.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. Je le trouve sublime me dit-il en me montrant son smoking. Il allait faire fureur, le pantalon était blanc crème et lâche en bas mais pas trop, la veste et la chemise étaient blanche et les chaussures étaient cirées et de la même couleur que le pantalon. C'est sur, il allait faire tomber les filles.

- Oui Sir il est sublime. Vas l'essayer pour voir ce que cela donne sur toi lui répondis-je.

- Ok j'y vais dit-il en se dirigeant vers une cabine d'essayage pendant que je retournais à mes recherches désastreuses.

Deux minutes plus tard :

- How my god ! Hurla une fille qui n'était autre que Lily. Dîtes moi que je rêve, ce n'est pas possible, je crois apercevoir un dieu devant moi. Pince-moi Rémus s'il te plaît demanda-t-elle en tendant son bras vers lui.

- Ail ! Ça fait mal cria-t-elle en se tenant le bras.

- Tu m'as dit pince-moi donc j'exécute tes ordres répondit-il amusé.

- Oui mais t'aurais pu y allait moins fort enfin bref passons. Je ne rêvais pas, j'ai bien un dieu devant moi. Tu es canon Sirius, bien que tu ne sois pas mon style mais faut l'avouer-tu ressembles une statue grecque dans ce smoking s'écria Lily en le regardant de haut en bas.

- Ouf ! J'ai cru un instant qu'elle avait fâché sur lui et bien non ce n'est pas son style. Oh ! Mais c'est quoi son style de mec si cela se trouve j'en fais partis. Ah cela serait super. Non-James ne recommence pas à penser à ça.

- Ah bon tu trouve Princesse demanda Sirius septique en se regardant dans le miroir.

- Oui la couleur blanche fait ressortir-te peau bronzée, tes cheveux d'ébènes et tes yeux noirs en plus la veste montre ta carrure. J'ai plus qu'un mot à dire, tu es P.A.R.F.A.I.T finit-elle.

- Elle a raison dit-on.

- Ok adjugé vendu pour ce smoking en plus il rentre dans mes moyens. Merci pour vos critiques dit-il en rentrant dans la cabine.

Cinq minutes plus tard :

- Yes ! entendis-je à ma gauche

- Il se passe quoi encore ? Demandais-je.

- Il se passe que j'ai trouvais mon smoking pour la soirée. Ce n'est pas super ! Je n'aurais pas besoin de faire plusieurs magasins vu qu'il rentre dans mes moyens me répondit Max en tournant sur soit même car Lily regardait s'il n'y avait pas un défaut et quand je la vis acquiescer un sourire, je savais que c'était dans la poche pour Max.

- Tu es très très beau dans ce costume lui dit-elle en lui piquant un baiser sur la joue. Toi aussi tu vas fureur rajouta-t-elle. Et je ne pouvais qu'approuver, il avait un certain charme au naturel mais avec ce pantalon blanc en coupe droite, cette chemise bleu marine déboutonné en haut qui laissait voir sa peau blanche ensuite la veste blanche posait lâchement sur ses épaules et pour finir les chaussures bleues marine lui donnait encore plus de charme. En plus ses cheveux bleus ne faisaient pas tâche, il se mariait bien, il avait dû faire exprès.

- Merci Lily. Je n'ai plus qu'a l'enlever et le payer dit-il enjoué.

- Argh ça m'énerve, je ne trouve rien qui me plaît cria Tim.

- Pareil rajouta Rémus

-Moi aussi, nada dis-je en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

- Bon, bon les gars ne perdaient pas espoir. Vous allez le trouver votre smoking essaya de nous rassurer Lily. Suivez-moi ! Sir, Max vous nous rejoignez à dinner-jacket and dress*, c'est au bout de la rue à gauche dit-elle en passant par la porte du magasin. Nous la suivions et en même pas dix mètres, nous étions devant le magasin.

- Je pense que nous allons trouver notre bonheur dans ce magasin déclara-t-elle en rentrant.

Je regardais partout, ce magasin était énorme. Il y avait deux étages. Le rechaussés était consacré aux bijoux et aux caisses donc je supposais qu'il y avait un étage consacré aux smokings et un aux robes. La main de Lily me fit sortir de ma contemplation.

- Lil's comment sait-tu que nous allons trouver notre bonheur dans ce magasin que je ne connais pas du tout ? Demanda Tim perplexe.

- Ce matin avant de me faire virer de ma chambre, j'ai entendu les filles en parler et elles disaient que c'est le magasin par excellence où nous trouverons tout ce que nous cherchons car un ils fabriquent toutes les robes et smokings vendus ici, deux il est élu « meilleur magasin de vêtements de soirée » et trois les plus grandes célébrités s'habillent ici répondit-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Les plus grandes célébrités … commença Tim.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Tim, il y a des smokings qui vont rentrer dans tes prix. Ils vendent pour toute la population qu'elle soit riche ou pauvre donc il y a des smokings à vingt dollars et d'autres à dix milles dollars finit-elle en montant les escaliers.

- Bon les gars je vous laisse ici. Je vais aller essayer une robe qui me convient et qui entre dans mes dépenses. Et qu'est que c'est dur d'en trouver une ? Nous dit-elle en nous faisant en clin d'œil et en continuant de monter les escaliers.

- Let's go criais-je en courant vers le rayon smoking noir.

Deux minutes plus tard :

- Et les mecs, vous ne trouvez pas que ça me va bien nous interpella Tim. Il tenait dans sa main un smoking rose bonbon. Avec Mus on se consulta du regard et on explosa de rire.

- Mouais il n'est pas bien, je le savais. Il n'est pas assez rose déclara Tim avec le plus grand sérieux ce qui nous fit retourner dans notre hilarité ou Tim nous suivis.

Cinq minutes plus tard :

- Bon les gars si nous continuons comme ça, nous serons encore là quand la fête commencera donc restons sérieux pendant que nous cherchons nos tenues dis-je.

Rémus me regarda avec des yeux ronds et s'approcha de moi pour poser sa main sur mon front.

- Non tu n'as pas de fièvre. Est-ce que tu es James Richard Potter ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui Mus c'est moi ton pote depuis que j'ai onze ans répondis-je largué.

Après cette phrase, Rémus partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable au bout de cinq minutes ou Monsieur Lupin se marrait de moi, il m'avoua :

- Ah t'aurais du voir ta tête, trop excellent.

- Ouais !

- Oh tu n'es pas marrant

- Si mais ne remet plus en doute mon sérieux ris-je.

- Oui Corny

- Yata !! Je t'aime mon Dieu hurla Tim. Ah il a trouvé son smoking. Vous le trouvez comment ? Nous demanda-t-il.

- Originale répondit Rémus

- Et toi James ?

- Très stylé. Et c'était vrai son pantalon était blanc avec des rayures vert forêt, sa veste était blanche, sa chemise était couleur forêt et les chaussures idem mais avec des lacets blancs.

- Moi j' A.D.O.R.E en plus la chemise, les rayures du pantalon et les chooses se marient trop bien avec tes cheveux. Ça donne trop bien !! Entendis-je d'une voix qui venait d'un haut des escaliers. Je relevais la tête dans cette direction et j'eus le souffle coupé. Devant moi se tenait une déesse, un ange qui était vêtu d'une robe marron serait au niveau de la poitrine jusqu'aux hanches. En dessous de ces partis la robe était lâche et s'arrêtait au niveau de ces genoux. Si je ne savais pas que ce magasin vendait que des robes, j'aurais cru qu'elle aurait mis une jupe et un haut de la même couleur. En tous cas Lily était superbe, naturelle. On dirait une poupée de porcelaine qui ne faut pas briser et c'est loin d'être le cas.

- Alors je suis comment ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

- Superbe répondit Sirius derrière elle. Je vais devoir éloigner les gars bourrés d'hormone de toi Princesse dit-il en l'enlaçant.

- Magnifique Lil's dit Max en lui faisant en bisou sur la joue.

- Sublime Lilou (Tim)

- Époustouflante Fleurette (Rémus)

- Et toi James ?

- Tu es … Tu es … Wahoo !! Bégayais-je encore sous le choc.

- Merci. Je retourne en haut me changer dit-elle. Je le regardais courir suivit de Sirius. Dès qu'ils n'étaient plus dans mon champs de vision, je repartis à la recherche d'un smoking que je trouvais dix minutes plus tard. Le pantalon, la veste et les chaussures éclatantes étaient noir avec la cravate. Il n'y avait que la chemise qui n'était pas de la même couleur, elle était blanche. C'était un smoking classique mais qui va m'allait comme un gant sans me venter.

- Et la population, j'ai trouvé mon smoking dis-je en leur montrant.

- Classique répondit Tim et Max.

- Toujours dans le même style Jamy dit Sirius.

- Que veux-tu, il y a que celui là qui me va.

- Il est très bien James me murmura Lily dans mon oreille ce qui provoque des fourmillements dans mon bas ventre. Qu'est qui se passe ?? Calme-toi James. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire …

- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé mon costume s'écria Rémus en sortant de la cabine.

- Wah !! Mon vieux tu veux draguer ou quoi ?? S'exclama Sirius. Je te dis cela car ta veste montre tes muscles et ta chemise n'en parle pas. Sirius avait raison sa veste et se chemise montrait bien ce qu'il fallait et le pantalon et les chaussures était comme nous mais en marron.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sir dis-je.

- T'es très sex Mumus lui dit Lily.

- Merci. Mais vous ne trouvez pas que la veste et la chemise en montrent trop ?

- Non crions tous.

- Tu es super ne t'inquiète pas le rassura Lily.

- Ok, je le prends.

- Yes !! Hurlons-nous.

- Super ! Nous avons fini les achats, ça vous dit une glace ? Demande Tim.

- Euh Tim, il est dix huit heures faudraient que nous rentrions lui avoua Max.

- Quoi ? Déjà cria-t-il.

- Oui tout à l'heure nous somme partis à quatorze et demi au lieu de quatorze heures à cause de Lily et Sirius puis nous avons perdu du temps sur le chemin.

- A qui la faute ? Questionne Tim en fusillant du regard Lily, Sirius et même Max.

- Et nous n'avons rien fait rigola Lily.

- C'est vrai renchérit Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu me fusilles du regard ?? Demande Max.

- J'ai mes raisons de te fusilles. Vous trois, vous êtes irrécupérables.

- Tu n'es pas mieux Tim glissa Lily.

- Non bon nous sortons ou pas ??

- Oui nous sortons mais qu'est que tu peux être de mauvaise fois s'exclama Lily.

- N'importe quoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu donc peux-tu répéter s'il te plait demande Lily.

- Je t'emmerde répondit-il. Nous explosions tous de rire en sortant du magasin.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini !! La suite dans une semaine vu que j'ai le temps de le taper et de le corriger.

Comme d'hab (c'est une habitude XD) dîtes-moi vos pensées sur ce chapitre ??

Gros bisous


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou !!

Comment allez-vous ? Alors comme promis, je poste la suite qui est la fête à Washington :D. Sinon je remercie Lily-Lily-Lily (je poste enfin ce chapitre que tu attendais avec impatience :D), Lyil, corny59, akan et malabar-suck (Bonjour à toi ! :D) que je répond tous de suite.

malabar-suck : Bonjour à toi !! (2ème fois XD) Je suis contente que tu es rigolé même si c'est pas fait intentionnellement :D. Non Sirius n'éloignera pas James car il a un doute sur lui surtout sur ce que ressent James face à Lily. N'oublions pas que c'est son presque frère donc il ne l'éloignera puis il va pas éloigner beaucoup de gars (voir pas du tout) de Lily car elle va être très occupée et lui aussi. J'en dis pas plus :D. Pour finir merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir mais vraiment plaisir.

akan : Oups ! Merci de m'avoir dit cette faute qui est très grosse car le aïe et l'ail (même si j'aime le gigot XD) ce n'est point la même chose ;D. Alors non je ne connais pas de gouvernement qui finance des orphelinats mais celui-là est spécial. Je vais dire que c'est des riches voir très riches qui voulait sauver des orphelins donc ils ont repris ce bâtiment et ils l'ont réaménagés en orphelinat. Puis c'est une fiction donc je peux inventer même si dans notre monde réelle ça n'existe pas enfin merci de m'avoir fait remarquer cela. Je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop de faute comme celle-ci mais c'est pas évident :D. Sinon merci pour ta review, ça me très plaisir enfin toutes vos reviews me font plaisirs puis je m'applique plus à écrire mes chapitres.

Bref^^ place à la lecture !!

PDV de Lily :

- Lily dépêche-toi cria Max en direction de la salle de bien.

- Oui Max j'arrive. Laisse moi mettre mes chaussures quand même dis-je.

- Mais ça fait vingt minutes que tu es là dedans.

- Max je suis une fille puis tu crois que ça se fait en un coup de baguette une coiffure.

- Oui ça peut se faire en un coup de baguette. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu veux absolument la faire façon moldu.

- Max pour la vingtième fois, je préfère la faire façon moldu car elle est mieux réussie puis tu peux la modifier lui répondis-je en sortant de la salle de bains.

- Wahoo t'es encore plus magnifique comme ça s'exclama Tim.

J'avais enfilé ma robe achetée cette après-midi, mes grandes chaussettes rayés orange et marron puis une converse marron et l'autre orange. Dans mes cheveux, j'avais rajouté mes attébas marron vu que mes cheveux étaient roux puis je les avais relevés en deux nattes.

- C'est très originale Fleurette commenta Rémus.

Sirius n'avait rien dit mais il sifflait. Si je traduisais cela donnerais « T'es sublime Princesse », Max hocha la tête pour approuver. Pour finir James n'avait toujours rien dit mais il avait la bouche ouverte puis je n'étais pas vexé par son silence car je pouvais le regarder dans toute sa splendeur. Il était vraiment beau dans son smoking. Sa veste montrait sa carrure, sa chemise déboutonnée en haut laissait apparaître un torse bronzé, musclé et appétissant, sa cravate était défaite et enroulée autour de son coup, ses cheveux étaient toujours ébouriffés mais j'adorais ce coté chez lui pour finir son pantalon était de bonne taille et il devait lui faire un cul. Je n'ai plus que deux mots à dire, il est à croquer et à tomber. En plus son torse est un appel au viol, j'ai envie de lécher sa peau, de la mordillait, … Lily reste calme car là tu es partie pour le violer sur place donc zen Lil's.

- Ça va Lily ? S'inquiète James.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Nous y allons ou pas demandais-je. Ma réponse ne le rassura pas car il fronça les sourcils.

- Oui surtout que tous le monde doit nous attendre en bas répondit Tim en ouvrant la porte. Je le suivis mais arrivais en haut de l'escalier, je sentis un souffle sur ma peau qui me procura des frissons de plaisir.

- C'est toujours la même personne qui peuple tes pensées.

- Non-James.

- Je ne te crois pas

- C'est bien pour toi qui tu ne crois pas, c'est ton problème pas le mien.

- Allez Lily dis-moi qui est-ce ? S'il te plait ! Me supplia-t-il en me faisant les yeux de cocker. Non pas ces yeux, je n'y résiste pas. Soit forte Lil's, soit forte.

- C'est … commençais-je

- Ah vous voilà enfin. Je vais pouvoir dire les règles pour la soirée me coupa Martine. Ouf ! J'y suis passer juste, j'étais encore prête à lui révéler que c'était lui. Ca m'énerve, je n'arrive pas à tenir tête devant lui, il me fait perde tous mes moyens et cela me fait peur que quelqu'un que je connais depuis ce matin est un tel pouvoir sur moi.

- Fleurette nous y allons dit Rémus en me poussant vers le portoloin qui allait nous emmenait à l'orphelinat de Washington.

- Un …, deux …, trois …, Go compta Martine. Je saisis le pneu et je me sentis tourbillonner à une vitesse qui ne te faisait plus penser à rien à part l'envie de vomir puis tout à coup ça s'arrêta et je heurtais le sol. Outch ! Je hais vraiment les transports sorcier pensais-je. J'étais étalé de tout mon long sur le sol. Je relevais la tête et vis des chaussures noires implacablement cirées. J'en déduis que c'est James vu que c'est le seul à avoir des chaussures noires.

- Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide rigola-t-il en me tendant sa main que je pris sans hésiter.

- Oui j'avais besoin d'aide mais tu n'es pas obligé de te moquer dis-je en le fusillant du regard et en épousant ma robe pleine de poussière.

- Tout le monde est là ? Cria Martine.

- Oui

- Ok alors mettons-nous en marche dit-elle.

- Ça va aller, tu peux marcher se moqua James.

- Oui Monsieur je me moque des gens lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers les autres la tête haute. Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, nous arrivions devant un énorme bâtiment blanc couvert de lierre.

- Bon vous vous rappelez bien des règles. On murmura tous oui. Bien sinon vous savez ce que vous arrivera enfin amusez-vous finit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ca c'est sur que je vais m'amuser, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus sauf que je ne sais pas les règles enfin ça doit être comme d'habitude. Pas le droit de boire de l'alcool a part si on est majeur, … Et surtout ne pas faire de magie.

- C'est parti criais-je en sautillant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Hey les gars, elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Sirius

- Oui dès qu'il y a une fête enfin là vous n'avez rien vu répondit Max

- Bon je ne veux pas être relou mais nous somme ici pour faire la teuf et pas pour parler dit Tim en prenant un Rémus surpris pas le col pour montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion.

- Ah vous voilà enfin. Je me demandais ce que vous foutiez ? Leur criais-je dans les oreilles pour qu'ils m'entendent alors que la musique couvrait toute discussion.

- Désolé Lil's s'excusa Max.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Sirius, Mus et James si vous avez faim, il y a un buffet puis si vous avez envie d'aller au petit coin c'est au fond de couloir à gauche lui montrais-je. Maintenant je vous laisse à vos occupations car il passe « Like a Prayer » hurlais-je en me dirigeant vers la piste. Je commençais à balancer mes hanches dans un mouvement lent en suivant le rythme de la musique et tout à coup je sentis qu'on me collait à un torse.

- Alors Lily, je t'ai manqué ? Susurra une voix que je connaissais trop bien pour l'avoir entendu pendant un mois et demi. Cette voix appartenait à qu'une seule personne Matthieu mon ex. J'étais sorti avec lui l'été dernier même si nous habitions à 363 kilomètres lui à Washington donc ici et moi à New York. On se voyait tous les jours mais deux semaines avant la rentrée de Salem, il m'a fait une grosse crise de jalousie comme quoi il en avait marre de me partager et il m'avait dit « Poupée, tu choisis c'est eux en parlant de Max et SIM ou moi ». Je lui avais répondu que c'était eux surtout qu'au début de notre relation, je lui avais demandé si ça le gênais que Max et Tim traînent avec nous de temps en temps. Il m'avait promis que ça ne le dérangeait pas de tout donc un jour sur deux nous étions seuls sinon il y avait mes amis et de temps en temps les siens. Mais Monsieur en a eu marre donc il m'avait demandé de choisir et ce que je fis en le plaquant car je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui puis Max et Tim sont ma famille.

- Qu'est que tu veux Matt ? Demandais-je en descendant vers le bas en bougeant des hanches et lui aussi en me suivant.

- Qu'on se remette ensemble Poupée me répondit-il en m'embrassant le cou.

- Tu es capable d'accepter mes amis ?

- Non

- Ok et bas ma réponse est non aussi lui dis-je en m'enlevant de sa prise car la chanson était fini et en me dirigeant vers mes amis. Ah au faite commençais-je en me retournant vers lui. Merci pour la chanson finis-je.

- Qu'est que te voulait Brandon ? Rugit Max en fusillant du regard Matt qui me fixait.

- Que je le lui laisse une deuxième chance lui répondis-je en fourrant un morceau de steak dans ma bouche.

- Quoi ? Cria Max.

- J'espère que tu as dit non-Lily gronda Tim.

- Oui. Tu crois quoi ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? M'exclamais-je vexé et en mordillant mon bout de steak. Élégant !

- Non-Lil's, c'est en lui que nous n'avons pas confiance cria Tim surpris.

- Ouf ! Soufflais-je. J'ai eu peur pendant un moment …

- Princesse me coupa Sirius

- Oui Monseigneur

- Tu veux danser avec moi ?

- Oui lui répondis-je en prenant sa main.

Trente secondes plus tard même pas, nous étions en train de faire les pitres sur la chanson « Everytime we touch » de Cascada. Dès que le rythme aller de plus en plus vite Sirius me faisait tourner le plus lentement possible, nous secouions nos têtes le plus lentement possible puis quand le rythme était lent, nous faisions le contraire. Les gens nous regardaient comme si nous étions fous mais nous en avions que faire. On s'éclatait et c'était le principale.

- Merci Monseigneur pour cette danse très agréable. Vous m'avez caché ce talent lui dis-je en lui faisant une référence.

- Merci à vous Princesse et vous aussi, vous m'avez caché ce talent me répondit-il en me faisant un baise main.

- Oui j'avoue et je suis très fière de moi.

- Désolé Princesse, je te plante là car il y a une belle brune qui m'attend.

- Ouais vas-y casse-toi. Tu n'es qu'un lâcheur rigolais-je.

- Je sais me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Bon bas je n'ai plus qu'a me trouver un danseur soupirais-je.

- Moi je veux bien. Enfin si tu veux rajouta-t-il devant mon regard.

- Non non ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je suis surprise c'est tout.

- Ok. Un silence s'installa entre nous deux mais pas pour longtemps car Mus s'exclama : Oui super, il passe Las Ketchup. Après avoir dit cette phrase, il commença à faire la danse mais en secouant ses cheveux et en bougeant plus les hanches. Je le suivis dans son délire. Tous au long de la chanson, je dus contenir mon rire. Il me faisait trop marrer quand il balançait ses hanches plus que de raison. A la fin nos regards se croisèrent, grossière erreur, nous explosions de rire.

- Prffffffffff merci prfffffff pour prfffffffff cette prfffffffff danse essayais d'articluler à travers mon rire.

- Prffffff de prffffffff rien

- Rémus puis-je t'emprunter ta partenaire entendis-je derrière moi.

- Prffffffff bien prfffffff s prfffff sure prffffff Ja prfffffff mes réussit-il à articuler.

- Merci dit-il en direction de Rémus qui partait vers le bar. Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il timidement.

- Oui bien sure répondis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou difficilement je dois dire. Il fait deux têtes de plus que moi alors que lui passait ses bras autour des mes hanches pour me collait contre son torse. Je réprimais plusieurs frissons en contact de son torse dure et musclé, je posais ma tête dessus et humais son parfum alors que lui commençait à nous faire bouger au rythme de « My Immortal » d'Evanescence. Pendant toute la chanson, nous ne parlons pas mais ça ne me dérangeait guère car j'essayais de contenir mes frissons quand nos deux corps se frôlaient, quand son souffle chatouillait mes cheveux ou quand ses mains massaient mes hanches. Dès que la chanson fut finie, il se sépara de moi et me fis un gros bisous sur la joue avant de si dirigeait vers le couloir qui menait au toilette pensant que moi je restais planté comme une conne au milieu de la piste. Bon ma vielle bouge te graisse me dis-je moi-même.

- Oh une revenante ! Tu as fini ton séjour sur mars et tu as décodé de revenir sur terre. Je suis fière de toi Lily, tu ne t'es pas trompé de chemin se moqua Tim. Je le fusillais du regard pendant que je prenais le verre de coca que me tendit Rémus. « Merci » murmurais-je.

- Tu es vraiment qu'un imbécile grognais-je.

- Oh range tes griffes Tigresse. Ah voilà un autre revenant mais lui il revient de la planète « Toiletto » rigola-t-il.

- Hein ? S'exclame James largué.

- Laisse tomber ce n'est qu'un abruti soupirais-je en lui tendant un verre d'orangina.

- Merci. Hummmm que c'est bon gémis-t-il. Je le regardais et sentis une douce chaleur se logeait dans mon ventre. Il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Je fixais ses lèvres humides par la boisson. J'avais envie de passer mes doigts dessus, de les lécher, de les caresser avec ma langue, de les …

- Pouah ces filles vont me tuer avant que j'ai atteint la majorité entendis-je à ma gauche. Béni Sirius ! Non mais ça va plus du tout chez moi, je vais devoir aller consulter un psy mais avant faut que je prenne un rendez-vous chez un médecin pour voir si je n'ai pas une quelconque maladie. Dès que je vois James, mon corps ne me répond plus, mon cerveau part complètement et j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Ça va plus j'ai un problème. Super ! Pensais-je en tapant mon front sur la table.

- Outch ! Murmurais-je en me le tenant.

- Ça va Lily ? S'inquiète James.

- Non ça ne va pas du tout criais-je en me dirigeant vers les toilettes. Bon Lily Iris Evans, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reprendre m'engueulais-je face au miroir. Un petit coup d'eau sur la figure et le tour est joué. Bas voilà c'est mieux me parlais-je à moi-même.

- Ça va mieux ? Me demanda James inquiet vu que c'est le seul qui m'a vu partir car les autres sont plongés dans une grande et passionnante conversation vue leurs sourires.

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! La suite dans deux semaines car je reprend les cours malheureusement. Snifffff =( enfin c'est la vie. Je peux déjà vous dire que se sera un POV de Rémus. Au chapitre 11, on rentre dans l'intrigue enfin j'en dis pas plus :D.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ? =)

Bonne vacances ce qui y sont =) Profitez-en !!

Gros bisous


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou !!!

Hey !! Comment va ?? Moi je vais bien même si j'ai un rhume mais bon j'ai l'habitude =). Donc aujourd'hui, je vous poste le chapitre 10 (ça me fait bizarre car c'est la première fois que j'écris autant de chapitres, je suis contente de passer ce capte lol^^) donc je disais que je poste le dixième chapitre de mon bébé :D. Je fais quelques modifications enfaite je me suis dit en relisant pour le je-sais-combien-de-fois le PDV de Rémus que ce chapitre ne servais à rien donc le chapitre 10 est le chapitre 11. Je sais pas si vous avez compris donc j'essaye d'être plus clair, ce chapitre est le début de l'intrigue ce que vous attendez tous avec impatience :D.

Je remercie corny59, akan et malabar-suck pour leurs reviews, ce qui me fait très plaisir car ça me pousse à avancer plus vite sinon vous aurez les chapitres je ne sais quand =) puis je m'applique à l'écrire et j'y prend plus de plaisir. Bref^^ je répond aux reviews anonymes et je vous laisse place à la lecture :D.

akan : Coucou !! Merci pour ta review. Ah ce n'est pas ton truc, moi les mondanités ça va mais j'aime pas quand il y a beaucoup de monde surtout que je connais pas, je préfère en petit comités :D. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire surtout que tu l'attend avec impatience, on rentre dans l'intrigue.

malabar-suck : Coucou !! Merci pour ta review aussi. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire encore. Ça deviens une habitude lol^^ mais j'aime que vous prenez du plaisir a lire ma fic. Moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé car j'ai relu ce chapitre pour le corriger et je me suis posé la question : Mais qu'est que j'écris ?? XD. Voilà le chapitre 10 mais pas le PDV de Rémus (si tu veux savoir pourquoi lit au-dessus).

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

- Mais quel temps de chiotte grogna Max qui fixait les nuages gris d'un œil noir comme pour les mettre au défi de partir.

- Je suis du même avis que toi Maxou s'exclama Lily qui était assise par terre au milieu de la chambre. Elle poussa pour l'énième fois un soupir et souffla découragé : Moi qui voulais faire une petite partie de Quidditch, c'est raté enfin j'espère que demain nous pourrons en faire une.

- Oui moi aussi j'espère Princesse.

- On fait quoi alors ? demanda James

- Je ne sais pas répondit Max.

- Yes ! Cria Lily qui est revenu de bonne humeur.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je confus.

- J'ai trouvé ce que nous pouvons faire.

- Qu'est-ce ? Oh grande sauveuse de l'ennui ironisa Max. Comme réponse, elle lui tira la langue tellement elle avant de déclarer d'un ton enjoué.

- Ça vous dit un Action ou Vérité ?

- Euh trouva qu'a dire James alors que moi et Max, nous crions en même temps :

- Génial ! Je suis partant.

- Super ! Vous préparez les coussins, je vais chercher mes provisions puis en même temps je vais aller à la cuisine prendre quelques aliments qu'on aura besoin dit Lily en sautillant vers le couloir.

- Attend Lilou, je viens avec toi m'exclamais-je en la suivant. Faudrait pas plutôt qu'on passe par la cuisine avant d'aller chercher tes provisions ? Demandais-je.

- Tu as raison Tim. Il y aurait un cerveau dans ce crâne ?

- Pense ce que tu veux.

- Oh prend pas la mouche.

- Je ne risque pas de la prendre vu qu'elle n'est pas là.

- Ah Ah je suis mort de rire. Quel humour !

- Je sais répondis-je en bombant le torse fier de moi.

- Outch ! Dis-je en me tenant le ventre ou Lily avait frappé.

- Chut ! M'intima-t-elle en me mettant son doigt devant la bouche. J'entends deux personnes dans la cuisine et ils ont l'air d'avoir une conversation animée me dit-elle. Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre :

- Mais Madame supplia une voix

- Non-Sylvie tonna Martin que je reconnus grâce à sa voix. Je n'irais pas voir la police et encore moins les aurors comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a deux jours.

- Alors vous allez faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais vous devez faire quelque chose ? Il est en train de vous tuer à petit feu avec ses lettres. Et oui Madame même si vous ne vous plaignez jamais, je vois que ça va mal.

- J'ai une petite idée ?

- Ah oui laquelle ?

- Je vais en parler à Albus pour savoir si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

- Non ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça ? Cria Sylvie.

- Si ! Cela sera la meilleure solution, tu le sais Sylvie au fond de toi.

- Mais les enfants ?

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux surtout pour certains.

- Vous attendez des choses d'eux ? Mais quoi ?

- Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils savent le mieux faire.

- Ah ! Je vois où vous vous voulez en venir. Vous êtes maligne Madame.

- Je sais. Bon je vais te laisse à tes occupations pendant que moi, je vais envoyer un hiboux à Albus pour savoir s'il peut venir demain.

- D'accord. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes et que c'est la bonne solution.

- Moi aussi cria Martine en s'éloignant vers son bureau. Je me retournais vers Lily et lui demandais :

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Non mais j'ai compris qu'il y a quelque chose de grave qui se prépare.

- Oui je l'avais aussi compris. Tu penses qu'il faut en informer les autres ?

- Oui répondit-elle en prenant la direction des escaliers.

Dans le dortoir des mecs :

- Vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous avez vu un inferi rigola Max.

- Où sont les provisions et les aliments ? Demanda Rémus.

- On a quelque chose de très important à vous dire dit Lily en se laissant tomber sur les coussins.

- J'en parle ou tu veux en parler ? Demandais-je à Lily alors que nos amis nous regardait pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Vas-y dis-le.

- Je commençais à leur raconter la discussion que nous avions entendu et ensuite je leur disais qu'avec Lily, on suppose qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. A la fin de mon récit, ils avaient le visage fermé.

- On fait quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que deux personnes demain aillent dans le bureau de Martine pour en savoir plus déclara Max.

- Bonne idée ! Mais on se cache comment ? Car je ne me vois pas me cacher sous le bureau dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai une cape d'invisibilité révéla James.

- Quoi ? Cria Max. Mais c'est super rare ces capes, il en existe plus que quelques-unes unes dans le monde.

- Je sais cela. Je l'ai eu de mon père qu'il a eu de mon grand-père et ainsi de suite.

- Trop cool ! Je t'adore encore plus hurla-t-il en se jetant sur la pauvre victime.

- Max lâche-le dis-je. Bref pour demain c'est bon après on improvisera par rapport aux informations que Max et James nous rapporterons.

- Oh malheur et désespoir ! Pleura James.

- Genre ma présence est insupportable.

- Non, j'ai peur de toi mais de ce que tu me feras.

- Pffffffff petite chochotte.

- Moi petite chochotte ! Ok tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire hurla James en se jetant sur Max. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faisait mais on voyait deux masses se roules dessus.

- Hey les enfants ! Cria Lily. J'ai une idée pour en savoir plus. Je pense qu'on devrait se faufiler dans le bureau de Martine cette nuit pour trouvez les lettres qu'elle a parlé à Sylvie.

- Encore une bonne idée ! Magnifique ! Criais-je. On fait comme ça, celle nuit Lily et Rémus vous allez dans le bureau de Martine et demain Max et James, vous allez à la pêche aux infos. Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'accord enfin c'est ce que je pense.

- Et moi je fais quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- T'inquiète pas Sir, tu auras une mission aussi importante mais pas tous de suite.

- Ok Chef cria-t-il en faisant le salut militaire.

- Vous pouvez disposer Soldat rigolais-je.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini :D.

Alors vous avez une idée sur le plan de Martine ?? J'attends vos surjections avec impatience =D.

La chapitre 12 dans 3 semaines car je viens juste de le commencer et je suis un peu bloqué sur une phrase enfin c'est pas très grave =D.

Gros bisous


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou !!

Comment allez-vous ? Moi comme si, comme sa. Je remercie corny59, Lyil, akan et malabar-suck pour leurs reviews qui me font excrément plaisir un truc de dingue. Enfin je vous laisse après avoir répondu aux reviews anonymes :D.

akan : Coucou !! Si l'orphelinat est à New-York, j'avais oublié ce point là. Zut ! Bas on va dire comme tu l'a dit que l'hiboux est supersonique puis la magie peut faire des choses dont on ne s'attend pas :D. Deuxième erreur que je fais, ça va pas, je vais essayer de faire plus attention même si c'est pas facile avec un cerveau tête en l'air XD. Bref^^ pour finir, oui mon intrigue tient la route enfin je pense XD mais c'est à toi de te faire une opinion. Merci pour ta review !! Gros bisous.

malabar-suck : Coucou !! Ah là là je suis désolé que tu sois accro à ma fic surtout que je ne connais aucun médicament qui peut y remedier. Mais bon c'est mieux d'être accro à ma fic qu'au chocolat, ça évite plusieurs kilos mdr'. Bref^^ j'arrête là car je part un peu trop loin xD. Sinon ton hypothèse est intéressante voir très intéressante mais j'en dis pas plus car sinon il n'y aura plus de mystère et ça serai moins marrant. Je suis sadique, je sais et en plus j'y prend gout, c'est ça le pire ;D. Merci pour te review !! Gros bisous.

Maintenant je laisse place à la lecture donc BONNE lecture !!!

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

PDV de Lily :

- J'étais entrain de rêver d'un beau brun aux yeux bleus quand je sentis un souffle sur ma peau et « Fleurette réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure » me murmurait-on à mon oreille avec un petit bisou sur la joue.

- Hummmm !! Répondis-je en ouvrant les yeux pour tomber dans un regard couleur miel.

- Allez debout petite marmotte !! Me dit Mus en se relevant de mon lit.

- J'arrive murmurais-je en sortant du lit difficilement. Je hais me réveiller, c'est une torture. Sur cette pensée, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Hop ! Un petit coup d'eau sur le visage, une queue de cheval pour attacher le nid d'oiseaux qui me sert de cheveux et le tour est joué. Direction chambre des gars !

- Chalut les gars ! baillais-je

- S'lut ! répondent-ils

- Prête ? Demanda Mus.

- Mouais, je suis encore dans le collimateur mais ça va le faire lui dis-je en baillant. C'est une habitude au levé. C'est officiel je ne suis pas du matin.

- Alors c'est parti ! dit Mus

- Tu as pris quelque chose ?

- Oui baguette et cape d'invisibilité, on sait jamais.

- Ok coéquipier. Let's go !! J'ouvris la porte et Mus allumât sa baguette en regardant de droite à gauche si le couloir était libre. « Voie libre ! » Murmura –t-il. Je m'engageas alors à pas de loup dans le couloir. Au bout de dix minutes de descente d'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, on arriva devant le bureau de Martine.

- Alohomora murmura Mus. « Clic » fit la porte. Je m'engouffrais à la suite de Mus. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, je dis :

- Je pense qu'il faudrait se couper en deux, toi cherchant dans les tiroirs du bureau et moi dans la bibliothèque. Tu en pense quoi ?

- Je suis d'accord et je rajoute qu'il faudrait se mettre au boulot car on n'a pas toute la nuit.

Sur ces belles paroles, on partit chacun de notre côté. Alors que cache cette bibliothèque ? Les classiques de « Balzac », « Hugo », « Zola » et encore plein d'autre. Wah ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle lisait des livres moldus et encore moins sur des auteurs datant du dix-huitième et dix-neuvièmes siècles mais bon comme quoi les humains montrent ce qu'ils ont envie que les autres voient. Il faut toujours pénétrer dans le jardin secret de la personne pour savoir qui elle est vraiment. Enfin ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais trouver ce que je cherche. Réfléchi Lily ! Où j'aurais bien pu cacher des lettres qui me menaçaient? Je les aurais cachées dans des livres que je ne relirai plus pour un moment ou je les aurais enfermées à clé dans une boîte. Réfléchi ! Réfléchi ! Ce n'est pas aussi dure que de trouver des blagues enfin je pense. Arghhh ! Hurlais-je dans ma tête.

- Putain de *****, de bon de sans bonsoir _(Nda : C'est une expression inventée par moi que je dis quand je me fais mal_), … crachais-je en sautant à cloche pied car je me tenais le pied gauche que j'avais sublimement tapé contre le coin de la bibliothèque. En ce moment, je ressemblais à un ressort. Quelle comparaison ! Et Rémus avec sa phrase « Ça va ? » Ne m'aidait pas du tout mais vraiment pas. En plus, il se fendait la poire le Lupin alors que j'avais un mal de chien.

- Oui je vais très bien, ça ne se voit pas. Je saute sur un pied car j'avais envie d'imiter un ressort mais qu'avec une patte lançais avec toute l'ironie que je contenais en moi car la douleur se faisait omniprésente donc je ne ressentais presque plus de sentiments sauf la colère contre moi et ce maudit meuble. J'exagère, j'avoue mais j'ai mal donc ce le moment ou je me m'apitoyais sur mon sort.

Bref constatons l'avancement de notre excursion. Rien, nada à part mon pied enflé. Magnifique ! C'est sur que ce point va nous être d'une grande aide. Bon revenons en à la recherche de ces lettres qui ne veulent pas se dévoiler voir voler jusqu'à nous. Voler ? Voler ? Ce mot me rappelle quelque chose de familier mais quoi. Argh ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi faut-il que notre cerveau nous lâche quand on a un mot sur le bout de langue ? Ce n'est pas le moment de me lâcher cerveau jouant à l'enfant capricieux. Donc mon Amour que j'aime à la folie remet toi en mode je-sais-tout. Voler ? Voler comme un petit oiseau. Mais… Boum ! Et voilà pour la deuxième fois dans cette nuit, je m'explose le pied, toujours le même, contre cette maudite bibliothèque. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté de toute mon existence un meuble puis qu'est qui ne va pas chez moi de me taper le pied dès que je trouve ce que je cherche. Je suis vraiment maso. Bon, bon Lily pas le temps de t'apitoyer encore sur ton pauvre sort. Plus tard, tu pourras mais là tu as une mission à remplir.

- Mus j'ai trouvé les lettres ?

- Ah bon elles sont ou ? Car excuse-moi mais je ne les vois pas autour de toi et dans tes mains me fit-il remarquer ironiquement.

- Elles sont dans mon cul. Mais non Monsieur-je-ne-cherche-pas-plus-loins-que-le-bout-de-mon-nez faut faire un « Accio » avec ta jolie baguette que tu tiens entre tes mains répondis-je sarcastiquement.

- Ah je ne savais pas Madame-je-joue-aux-devinettes. Enfin on ne te changera pas soupira-t-il défaitiste. Je ne suis pas si horrible qu'il le pense faut juste me caresser dans le sens du poil. Enfin …

- Oui, on ne me changera pas puis-je n'ai pas envie qu'on me transforme en un doux et gentil agneaux pour être mieux bouffer par le lion. Très peu pour moi.

- Toi en gentil et doux agneaux. Hummm ! Réfléchi-t-il. Ca serai quelque chose à voir et à graver dans mon esprit à tout jamais.

- Lance le « Accio » au lieu de raconter des bêtises plus grosses que toi.

- Je fais tout ce que ma maîtresse me dicte rigola-t-il.

- Qu'est qu'il est bête quand il s'y met murmurais-je pour moi-même. « Accio lettres » entendais-je. Je relevais la tête et vis Mus prendre les lettres en plein volent puis les lire.

- Alors ? Demandais-je. Il fit non de la tête et répondit :

- Ce n'est pas celle-là.

- Tu en es sure ?

- Oui à cent pour cent puis si se sont lettres, on a rein à craindre.

- Fait voir dis-je en tendant ma main. Il me les donna sans hésitation et ce que je lus confirma les dires de Rémus. A moins que les vacances d'Albus dans les Carpates _(Nda : Montagne en Roumanie)_ nous soit d'une grande aide. Puis qu'est qu'il fou en Roumanie en plus dans les montagnes. Enfin c'est Albus, le plus grand sorcier du monde si on ne compte pas Voldynouchet qui est en pleine crise d'adolescent asse rude. Bref s'il est là-bas, c'est pour une bonne raison. Enfin on n'avance toujours pas, on est au point mort. Essayons quelque chose d'autres. Mais quoi ? Humm … Ah si !

- Mus dit « Accio lettres chiffonnés »

- C'est comme si c'était déjà fait. Rapide le Lupin ! A peine a-t-il dit cette phrase que les lettres se posent dans ses mains.

- C'est bien celle-là confirma-t-il. Et ce n'est pas bon du tout mais vraiment pas.

- Fait voir ordonnais-je. Je lui pris les lettres et poussait un cri d'horreur en voyant ce qui été écrit. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, c'est impensable.

_Chère Madame Serva,_

_Comment allez-vous depuis l'autre fois ? J'espère qu'elle vous a fait réfléchir car sinon va falloir que je redouble de menace pour vous faire partir de votre « glorieux » orphelinat ou faudra que je vous tue. Je vois déjà les annonces « Une vielle femme tué dans son propre orphelinat par le sortilège de la mort ». Ca serait dommage que vos orphelins pleurent votre mort. Vous ne voudrez pas faire de malheureux ?? Pauvres gamins !! Ils n'auront plus personne sur qui compter. Enfin c'est une des lois de la nature que voulez-vous y faire. Faut l'accepter Martine !_

_Ah j'oubliais avant de clôturer cette lettre. Pourquoi je vous menace ? Mais ma chère Martine, vous le savez très bien mais vous fermez les yeux car vous ne voulez pas y croire. N'ai-je pas raison ? Vu que je suis gentil et poli, je vais vous répondre. Voyais-vous dans votre orphelinat, il y a des gamins qui ont de grands pouvoirs et mon maître les veux dans ses rangs car si je cite ses paroles : « Il me les faut, c'est primordial pour la monter de mon pouvoir ». Et vu que je veux ces gamins, il faut que je vous écart de mon projet pour votre « bien » mais si vous préfériez être carboniser par ma baguette, c'est votre choix pas le mien. Enfin, je vais vous laisser sur cette note joyeuse._

_Mes salutations distinguées_

_Monsieur Lorjou._

- Tu sais de qui il parle dans la lettre ? Demandais-je.

- Non pas du tout surtout que ça fait trois jours que je suis ici. Donc cela fait que je ne connais pas grand monde à part vous et même vous, je ne vous connais pas autant que ça.

- Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce point. Mon cerveau ne tourne pas à plein régime, il est encore endormi à cette heure.

- Ok Miss. J'ai une question qui me tracasse. On fait comment pour la lettre ? On la prend ou on la laisse ici ?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait l'emmener car on ne peut pas la photocopier vu que les sorciers ne connaissent pas les objets moldus dont la photocopieuse. Puis faut que les autres voient la lettre. Ils trouveront peut être des idées qui éclairciront le mystère car même si la lettre nous affirme que Martine reçoit des menaces, on n'en sait pas plus à part qu'il est intéressé par des gamins. Mais qui sont ses fameux gamins ??

- Mystère et boule de gomme répondit Mus.

- Enfin on a éclairci un point, c'est déjà mieux que rien. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Fleurette et je ne veux pas casser tes pensées mais faudrait y aller car il est six et heure ce qui veut dire que dans trente minutes Sylvie se réveille donc si on veut pas se faire choper vaut mieux rentrer.

- J'avoue ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Suivant ses paroles, on rejoignis nos lits en oublient pas de regarder si on avait bien rangé et fermé la porte.

* * *

Voilà !! C'est fini. Sinon vous avez une idée de qui peut être ces gamins ?? J'attend vos hypothèses avec impatience.

Je suis désolé si vous trouvez la fin baclé moi-même je la trouve baclé mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux car en ce moment, c'est pas le top du top donc l'imagination n'est plus trop là donc désolé.

Sinon le prochain chapitre dans 3 semaines mais je vous promet rien car même si je suis en vacances dans une semaine pour moi si vacances n'en sont pas. Car j'ai mon stage + les contrôles + les ccf (contrôles en cours de formations) à réviser donc pas beaucoup de temps libre enfin^^ je vais essayer de finir le chapitre dans les temps mais je promet rien.

Gros bisous


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou !!

Me revoilà après 1 mois d'absence. C'est fous comme le temps passe vite. J'ai rien vu passer entre mon stage, ma rentré, les révisions et je sens que je vais toujours rien voir. La fin de l'année va me filer sous les yeux comme une fusée car j'ai un emploi du temps chargés. Ils se sont pas modérés les profs sur les ccfs (contrôles en cours de formations) et les contrôles simples. Ah là là !! C'est dure la vie d'étudiante XD.

Bref me revoilà avec le chapitre 12, la suite des aventures de nos maraudeurs préférés, de notre rouquine adorée et de mes chouchous (Max et Tim). J'espère mettre rattraper avec la longueur du chapitre, c'est un des plus longs que j'ai écris. J'avais beaucoup d'imagination.

Merci à Lily-Lily-Lily de retour :D, à corny59, akan, malabar-suck pour leurs reviews. Continuez comme cela, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me motive pour vous mettre le suite à temps et pas dans 3 mois :D.

Akan : Coucou !! Merci encore pour ta review. Dans ta proposition, il y a du vrai et du faux mais je dirai pas qui sont les enfants sinon il n'y aurait plus du suspens. Je suis un peu sadique sur les bords :D.

Malabar-suck : Coucou miss !! Ah t'inquiète moi aussi je suis accro au chocolat et à des fics et je suis toujours pas dans un centre psychiatrique et je n'ai pas des kilos en trop enfin j'espère pas. Au pire, je me dépense à coté en révisant :D. Cela demande beaucoup d'énergie mdr'. Bref^^ j'en viens à ma fic et à ta proposition qui est très pertinente. Mais comme akan, je ne te dirai pas si tu as raison et qui sont les enfants. La sadisme est là XD. Désolé de pas te donner les réponses à tes questions mais j'ai envie de garder le suspens, je trouve ça plus savourant =). Merci pour ton encouragement !! Ça n'a pas été facile les révisions mais j'ai réussi. Enfin^^ il y en a d'autres qui m'attendant dans pas longtemps. Une invasion !! XD.

Sur ses belles paroles, je vous laisse.

Bonne lecture !!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapitre 12 :

PDV de Max :

Cinq heures après la mission de Mus et Lily :

- Vous êtes prêts ou pas ? Demanda Tim à James et Moi.

- Oui donc relax Tim répondis-je affalé sur mon lit

- C'est sur que je suis stressé par rapport à toi mais je ne vais pas débattre là dessus sinon j'ai pas fini et nous mettrons jamais le plan en marche.

- Mais on sait déjà le plan. Moi et Max, on doit se faufiler dans le bureau de Martine pour écouter sa conservation avec Dumby dit James.

- Je sais tout ça mais est-ce que vous savez quand Dumbledore arrive ? demanda Tim

- Non

- Voilà ! C'est notre gros problème mais inquiétez-vous pas j'ai trouvé une solution. Dite Merci à Tim le cerveau !

- Accouche ! criais-je

- Tu t'es trompé de personne Max rigola-t-il

- Gnagnagna répondis-je

- Quelle mauvaise fois !! Tu es comme Lily on ne te changera pas. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet donc je disais que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour remédier à ce problème. Hier, avant de me coucher, j'ai pensé à cela et je propose que Sirius aille dehors en faisant semblant de lire pour surveiller le moment ou Dumbledore arrive. Ensuite dès qu'il est là, tu me fais un signe que je peux voir de la chambre pour que je dise à Max et James qu'ils peuvent y aller. Pendant ce temps là, tu l'occupe en lui tenant la discussion. Alors ?

- Ça me va dis-je

- Pareil répondit James

- Et toi Sirius ?

- Je suis partant sauf pour ce qui est de lire, je préfère bronzer cela mettra mon torse en valeur.

- C'est ok rigola Tim

- Faudrait mettre le plan en route car il es-t déjà treize heures et quart et je trouverais ça balo qu'on loupe Dumby dis-je

- Tu as raison Max. Go, go go ! Cria Tim en poussant Sirius dehors avant de l'arrêter en plein milieu de couloir. « J'oubliais pour me dire que Dumbledore est là, tu soulève ces lunettes donc pas d'erreur » finit-il en lui tendant les lunettes. Bronze bien ! Rajouta-il en le regardant descendre les escaliers.

- C'est parti criais-je en allumant la chaîne hi-fi qui hurla de ses poumons « Girls & Boys » de Good Charlotte. J'allais ensuite me poster à la fenêtre. Curieux comme je suis c'est obligé. Sir était déjà dans le jardin entrain de métamorphoser un pot de fleur en transat. Après son chef d'œuvre puis-je dire car il était vraiment fier de lui vu son sourire enfin après ceci, il enleva son tee-shirt et s'allongea sur le transat en mettant les lunettes de soleil. James partit de la fenêtre mais moi je restais planté là entrain de mater le torse de mon pote. Ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais mais mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par son torse puissant, virile, masculin puis pour finir composé de magnifiques tablettes et pectoraux. Ce mec est un chef d'œuvre digne de Picasso. Je comprends pourquoi c'est un tombeur. Puis pourquoi je fantasme sur lui ? C'est mon pote point barre. En plus, il est cent pour cent hétéros alors que moi je suis bisexuelle depuis j'ai assumé mon attirance pour les mecs et ma facilité à passer d'un sexe à l'autre ce qui veut dire depuis deux ans. Je n'ai aucun chance enfin ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais me gêner à pas mater son torse, son petit cul et sa belle gueule. Je suis un humain en plus un mec dont les hormones travaillent et elles ne sont jamais en grève. C'est la nature !! Sur ces belles paroles, je rejoignis mon lit mais surtout mes crayons et mes feuilles pour graver ce dieu. Je criffonais depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes quand Tim me gueula dans les oreilles « C'est l'heure, lève toi et laisse tes crayons ». J'exécutais ses ordres à contre cœur car j'avais presque fini mon dieu. J'en étais à ces lèvres et lui venais tout gâché enfin je ne vais pas contrarier un Tim en colère car ça serait mauvais pour nos fesses. Je cachais mon dessin sous mon oreiller et je courus jusqu'à la porte que James venait de franchir. Je le rejoignis au bout du couloir et lui demanda :

- T'as pris la cape ?

- Oui t'inquiète. T'es prêt ?

- Yes ! Je suis un peu excité parce qu'on va découvrir et toi ?

- Pareil mais j'ai aussi un peu peur.

On se tue car on arriva au couloir menant à la porte d'entrée. Sir et Dumby étaient en grande discussion sur la vie ici à l'orphelinat vu les bouts de conversations que je parvenais à entendre.

- Je suis content pour vous que vous ayez sympathisé avec des jeunes de votre âge au lieu de rester tout le temps tous les trois. Faut vous ouvrir aux autres dit Dumby.

- Mais on s'ouvrait aux autres à Poudlard et on s'ouvre toujours mais en douceur argumenta Sir.

- C'est vrai que d'embrasser une fille différente toutes les semaines est un moyen de s'ouvrir en douceur.

Je n'entendis pas la suite car James me tira par le bras pour avancer. Au bout de je ne sais combien de secondes où Monsieur Potter me tirait comme on tire un sac à patate, on arriva devant la porte de tout nos espoirs.

- Je te laisse l'honneur de l'ouvrir vu que tu es là depuis plus longtemps que moi dit James.

- Quelle gentillesse James ! Répondis-je sarcastiquement. Alohomora ! Lançais-je sur la poignée. Je regardais de droite à gauche et poussa James dans la pièce avec de la refermer sur moi.

- Ouf ! soufflais-je

- Quoi ? Qu'est qui se passe ? paniqua James

- Juste Martine qui traverse le couloir pour rejoindre Dumby

- Ok. Faudrait se cacher sous la cape car j'entends leurs pas et leurs voix qui s'approchent. A peine a-t-il dit cette phrase qu'il jette la cape sur nous eux et nous fait avancer vers un coin de la pièce.

- Ils ne te donnent pas trop de fil à retorde ? entendis-je

- Non pour l'instant ça va et même mon trio s'est calmé ce qui me fait peur car comme le disent les moldus « Le calme avant la tempête ». Je me demande ce qu'ils manigancent mais j'ai autre chose de plus important à penser et à faire que de jouer au détective répondit Martine en entrant dans son bureau.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Il y a des choses bien plus graves que les farces de nos jeunes. Malheureusement ! Appuya Dumby. J'en viens à ma présence ici alors que j'étais bien installé dans les carpates. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Albus, il va passer à l'action dit martine d'une voix grave assise sur son fauteuil.

- Est-ce que tu sais quand ?

- Non mais dans sa dernière lettre, il a bien insisté sur ma mort et surtout il m'a enfin dit pourquoi il me menace.

- Pourquoi ?

- Son maître veut les enfants pour sa monter au « trône » car ils ont de grands pouvoirs. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas qui sont les enfants qu'il veut.

- Ok ça s'annonce mal. Dans ta lettre, tu m'as dit que tu avais un plan. Lequel ?

- Je pensais démissionner comme ça Lorjou pendrait ma place car il verrait un approchement avec les enfants et il pensera qu'il les aura plus facilement. Et c'est là que les gosses enfin plutôt six rentre en jeux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ou pas ?

- Oui oui je vois bien. C'est un plan à ma façon rigola Dumby.

- Et oui que veux-tu Albus plus je traîne avec toi, plus tu déteins sur moi.

- Prend cela comme une qualité car ce n'est pas si mal que je détienne sur toi parce que maintenant on sera deux fois sur terre. Le ministère sera super contente, il en sautera de joie pouffa-t-il.

- Oui c'est vrai. On fait un bon duo ? sourit Martine

- Oui. Pour en revenir à ton plan. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui peut les couvrir ?

- Oui Sylvie. Elle les adore et je sais qu'elle serait prête à tout pour eux.

- Nickel mais il reste un truc à régler.

- Non c'est bon je sais quand et où me cacher.

- Et ? s'impatienta Dumby

- Je partirai dans trois jours donc samedi et j'avais pensé me réfugier au quartier de l'ordre du phénix.

- Ça va la date que tu pars et oui tu peux te réfugier là-bas. Ah ! Cria-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose de primordial, de super important. Je n'ai plus tous mes neurones à mon âge. Je me fais vieux rigola-t-il.

- Albus ce n'est pas le moment de rire alors soit sérieux pour une fois s'énerva Martine.

- Calme Martine ! Ne t'énerve pas trop sinon tes nerfs vont lâcher et ça serait bête de les perdre surtout … Ok ok j'arrête souffla Dumby devant le regard meurtrier de martine. Je voulais dire avant mon petit moment de folie que Sylvie peut les couvrir mais elle peut même nous prévenir si la situation évolue.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, c'est même intelligent. Je n'y avais pas pensé murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as vu comme je peux être responsable dès fois.

- Oui dès fois comme tu peux être lourd quand tu t'y mets.

- Ok je sais que je suis agaçant quand je m'y mets. Ca te va ?

- Ça va, tu reconnais que tu es lourd. Bref on va voir Sylvie pour lui parler du plan au complet à part si tu as quelque chose à ajouter.

- Oui je pensais à un truc. Si ton plan tombe à l'eau, tu as un plan B ?

- Non puis je n'en ai pas besoin car si mon plan A ne marche pas, le plan B sera que je foncerai et réfléchirai sur place. Je suis une Gryffondor un peu rouillé mais j'ai les qualités et les défauts de cette maison dans la peau pouffa Martine en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Malheureusement cela nous a posé beaucoup de problème que c'était au lycée ou dehors. Ah là là tant mieux que dans le groupe j'étais celui qui réfléchissait sinon je me demande ou on en sera aujourd'hui et dans quel état.

- Ça va ta tête ? Pas que je m'inquiète mais ça serait bête que tu l'as perd maintenant. Tu ne pourrais plus te jeter des louanges. Quelle tristesse cria-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur son cœur et en feignant de pleurer.

- Oui merci elle se porte très bien répondit-il en s'engageant dans le couloir. Dès que la porte fut fermée, j'entendis des grands éclats de rires.

- Ils sont fous dis-je à voix haute pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé.

- Moi je savais déjà que mon directeur était bien atteint mais notre directrice pas du tout. T'inquiète pas Max, tu vas t'y faire essaya de me rassurer James.

- Mouais je ne suis pas aussi sure que toi. Bon assez causé. On y va ? Dis-je en sortant de sous la cape et en m'engouffrant dans le couloir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans la chambre des gars :

On était tout assis par terre en rond. Lily et Rémus étaient encore en pyjama vu que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils devaient être réveillés. Lily piochait dans son paquet de bonbon tout en écoutant Rémus racontait leur mission la nuit dernière. Moi j'écoutais distraitement vu que j'étais plus intéresser par les friandises de Lilou mais Mus me sortit de la contemplation du paquet Haribo en parlant d'une lettre.

- Quel est cette lettre ? demandais-je

- Une lettre de menace de Monsieur Lorjou. C'est ainsi que ce nomme celui qui fait peur à Martine me répondit Mus.

- Et qui l'a fait démissionner dis-je pour moi-même.

- Quoi ? crient-ils sauf James

- C'est une blague Max ? demanda Tim

- J'ai l'air de blaguer

- Non

- Bas voilà tu as ta réponse

- Mais, mais … commença Tim

- Tim veut dire que c'est impensable que Martine démissionne mais surtout il se pose la question : Pourquoi a-t-elle démissionner ? Dit Lily le visage impassible tout en mangeant des bonbons.

- Comment sais-tu ce qu'il veut dire ? demanda Sirius surpris.

- Car je le connais comme si je l'avais fait répondit Lilou.

- Mais cela fait combien de temps que tu le connais ?

- Désolé Sirius mets Lily te répondra plus tard. Là nous n'avons pas le temps. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle a choisi de démissionner. Alors ? Coupa Tim en se retournant vers Max.

- Elle a choisi de démissionner pour mieux suivre les plans de Lorjou, pour pas qu'il mette le feu à l'orphelinat mais surtout c'est qu'elle a très confiance en six gamins qui soit disant feront changer d'avis à Lorjou d'être venu ici. Et pour finir grâce aux six gamins il ne la menacera plus de mort mais surtout l'orphelinat alors elle pourra revenir répondit James à la place de Max.

- Mais c'est de la folie ! s'écria Sirius

- Oui je sais et je crois qu'elle et Dumby sont conscients du risque mais ils ne reviendront pas sur leur décision.

- Ce qui veut dire que nous avons plus qu'a attendre son départ, l'arrivée de Lorjou et les problèmes avec claqua Lily le visage toujours impassible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors ?? Vous impressions ??

Vous avez découvert plus Martine et Max. Martine pareil que Dumbledore, ce qui est bien d'un coté mais pas de l'autre :D. J'ai voulu la mettre comme cela car je me suis dit que Dumbledore avait des amis aussi fous que lui puis a eux 2, ils forment un bon duo.

J'ai mis Max bisexuelle car c'est un sujet qui me touche à cœur pas que je suis bi. Mais il y a pas longtemps en zappant sur les chaînes de télévision, je suis tombé sur une émission qui parlait des jeunes bisexuelles. Leurs aventures, ce qu'ils ressentaient, le regard des autres envers eux, ... Et j'ai voulu inclure cela dans ma fic mais bon je verrai si j'y arrive ou pas.

Sinon la suite dans 3 semaines ou 4, je sais pas trop. Ça dépend de moi, des révisions, des contrôles, ... Mais je veux essayer de vous le poster comme j'ai fait pour lui ou même une semaine avant.

Gros bisous


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou !

Désolé pour ce retard monstrueux ! Faut que je l'avoue mais surtout ne me taper pas, j'ai déjà assez de bleu sur moi à cause de ma qualité que je nomme : Pas doué. Envoyez-moi plutôt des tomates à la figure au lieu d'insultes, je trouve cela grotesque XD'.Bref^^ désolé de ce retard mais c'est la faute à mes profs qui mette tout en fin d'année. Grrr ! J'avais envie de les tuer XD. Enfin^^ j'avais pas beaucoup de temps libres car je devais réviser mes ccfs (contrôles qui comptent pour le bac) et mon bac de français que j'ai passé le 7 juin. Alléluia ! J'ai fini les révisions jusqu'à l'année prochaine. A vous savez pas quoi ? Je vais vous le dire, je passe en TERM ! :D N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Mais bon va pas falloir que je chaume déjà que j'ai eu du mal à avoir 11, 06 en ère, je me demande ce que ça va donner en term enfin^^ j'en suis pas à là. J'ai fini les cours (oui je sais, j'ai de la chance XD) mais j'attaque la suite de mon stage lundi :D.

Bref^^ j'arrête de blablater sur ma vie et je remercie corny59, ma femme, dame licorne pour avoir dit ce qu'elle pense de ma fic sans être méchante, akan, Lily-Lily-Lily, Shuriken57 (Bienvenue à toi sur ma planète ! ;D), ma femme.

Je répond aux reviews :

akan : Coucou ! Pas mal tes suppositions mais ça ne sera pas aussi simple que tu le pense. Mais je t'en dit pas plus *motus bouche cousus* XD

malabar-suck : Coucou ! Je suis désolé si je t'ai "insulté", "vexé" avec mon Miss mais j'ai tendance à sauter au conclusion trop vite quand je lis des reviews. Enfin^^ j'espère que tu lira ce message et ça se trouve je t'ai pas vexé, c'est juste que tu n'as pas eu le temps de commenter le chapitre 12. Enfin^^

Ma femme : Voilà le chapitre 13 ! Que tu attend patiemment. Je te dis encore merci pour tout tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur et je suis contente si grâce à ma fic, tu veux finir des fics qui sont pas finis surtout qu'il y en a des belles. Oui ya pas mal d'expression que je dis voir beaucoup :D. Si tu veux la suite bientôt faudra que tu me laisse écrire le chapitre 14 chez toi au lieu de me parler de n'importe quoi :).

Après ce long discours, je vous laisse savourer le chapitre 13 fini précisément à 00h 54 le samedi 5 juin.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13 :

PDV de James :

- Evans dans mon bureau ! tonna le nouveaux directeur dans le couloir.

- Allez-vous faire voir ! cria Lil's en rentrant dans ma chambre.

Et voilà c'est repartis, cela faisait une semaine que Martine a démissionner, une semaine que le nouveaux directeur est là, une semaine que s'était installé une guerre entre Lil's et lui. Pourquoi cette guerre entre eux ? Depuis que Martine est partis et que Lorjou a fait son apparition, j'ai découvert Lily sous un nouveau jour. Elle sait renfermé sur elle-même, elle est tout le temps sur ses gardes dès que Lorjou est dans les parages, elle rigole de moins en moins, elle a le visage souvent fermé et Max et Tim font super attention à elle puis ils évitent au maximum Lorjou. J'ai remarqué aussi qu'elle était très rancunière. Dès qu'elle voyait Lorjou, elle lui rentrait dedans au sens insultes même si elle savait qu'elle serait puni pour son impertinence envers le directeur. Mais j'en suis sure que Lily connaissait Lorjou avant qu'il arrive ici car elle l'accuse de quelque chose de passé et elle le regarde avec des yeux verts sombres. Puis le comportement de Max et Tim me laisse perplexe. Pourquoi ils évitent Lorjou ? Alors que d'habitude, ils adorent embêter les gens et en plus lui a menacé leur directrice et l'a fait démissionner. Il y a définitivement un truc qui cloche. Et croix bois, croix de fer si je mens, je vais en enfer. Je découvrais le pot aux roses avec leur coopération ou pas.

- Lil's me sortit de mes songes en s'essayant sur mon lit. Je la regardais et je vis des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Hey ma belle ! Qu'est qu'il t'a dit ? demandais-je en parlant de Lorjou. Elle se tourna vers moi et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fit mal. En ce moment les mots ne servaient à rien alors je fis ce que mon cœur me dictait. J'ouvris mes bras et elle s'empressa de s'y loger. Elle logea sa petite tête dans mon cou et on resta un long moment comme cela.

- Princesse, tu veux en parler ? lui demandais-je desserrant ses bras autour de moi pour regarder son expression. Elle fuyait mon regard. Pourquoi ? Au bout de cinq minutes à fuir mon regard, elle releva la tête pour plonger ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les miens. Elle me sourit et me dit d'une voix douce :

- Je peux pas en parler James. Cela ne concerne pas que moi, ça concerne deux autres personnes. Puis je suis pas encore prête à me dévoiler.

- Bien Princesse ! J'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faut pour que tu me dévoile ton cœur dis-je en prenant son visage dans mes grandes mains. Elle hocha la tête et frotta son petit nez contre le mien. Cette sensation était exquise, je n'avais jamais rien sentis de tel. C'était un mélange de joie et de frustration. Elle rompa le contact en s'éloignant de moi. Je ressentis un manque mais j'essayais de ne pas m'en formaliser et pour cela je pris la main que Lily me tendait. Dès que ma main toucha la sienne, le manque s'évapora mais cela dura très peu de temps car elle enleva sa main de la mienne et me dit :

- Jay, je te laisse car je vais rejoindre Tim et Max. Je dois leur parler. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non non t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais aller rejoindre Mus et Sir répondis-je.

- Super ! A tout à l'heure Jay dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Jay ? dis-je à voix haute pour moi-même.

- Je trouve que ça sonne mieux que James. Puis il te va comme un gant entendis-je du couloir. Je haussais les épaules face à sa réponses. Si elle le dit, c'est que ça doit bien m'aller. Bon qu'est que je fais maintenant qu'elle est partie ? Mais oui faut que je retrouve Sir et Mus. Je suis lent à la détente parfois. Sur ces belles paroles, je me lance dans le couloir à la recherche de mes deux meilleurs amis.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je les retrouvais vautré dans l'herbe sous le grand chêne qui surplomb le parc.

- Hey les mecs ! criais-je en m'avançant dans leur direction.

- Hey Jamy ! crient-ils en se remettant en position assise.

- Que faîte vous de beau ? demandais-je en m'essayant devant eux.

- On parle de Max, Tim et Lily répondit Mus. On trouve qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Ah je suis pas le seul à trouver qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. J'ai une idée de ce que cela peut être mais je suis vraiment pas sure.

- Dis toujours ? Me pressa Sir. Jamais patient celui-là enfin c'est Sirius. Je vois pas de meilleur raison que celle-là pour le caractériser. Bref …

- Je pense que Lily connaît Lorjou puis Max et Tim aussi avant qu'il vienne ici.

- Qu'est qu'il te fait penser cela ? demanda Mus pressé d'entendre la raison à cette supposition.

- Tu n'as enfin vous avez pas remarqué que Lily cherche toujours Lorjou quand il l'engueule pas pour un truc que soit disant elle a fait, aussi elle a toujours le visage fermé quand il est dans les parages et les yeux verts sombres. Elle épie les moindre gestes de Lorjou quand Max et Tim sont avec elle puis elle lui fais toujours des sous-entendus, Ah j'oubliais, elle évite son contact dès qu'il veut l'attraper, Tout cela cache quelque chose de louche mais la question est : Quoi ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi car depuis que tu le dit, je vois Lily évitait le contact de Lorjou et lançant des coups d'œil vers Max et Tim, Je suis sure qu'ils ont eu à faire à lui dans leur vie et que cela n'as pas du être joyeux vu comment ils réagissent conclu Mus.

- Maintenant il n' y a plus qu'a savoir ce qui leur est arrivé, Facile à dire mais pas à faire ! S'écria Sirius.

- Lily m'a dit qu'elle me dirait son secret quand elle sera prête et avec l'avis de deux autres personnes devant être Max et Tim révélais-je.

- Je pense qu'il serai plus judicieux d'attendre qu'ils se confient à nous au lieu de découvrir leur secret. Ils penseront que nous avons pas confiance en eux et ce n'est pas du tout cela dit Mus.

- D'accord avec toi répondais-je avec Sir,

- Parfait alors ! Attendons patiemment qu'ils nous relèvent leur secret déclara Mus.

Après cette conversation, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien alors que dans une chambre à un sixième étage , des personnes ont une conversation animée.

Du coté de Max, Tim, Lily dans la chambre de celle-ci,

PDV de Lily :

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à les chercher, je les trouvais dans la salle à manger autour d'une limonade à parler de leur sujet favori : la musique. On était relié par cette passion même si moi je les dépassait largement avec ma soif d'apprendre à jouer de nouveaux instruments alors que je savais déjà en jouer pas mal dont le djembé, le didgeridoo, la guitare sèche et électrique et la batterie. Ma nouvelle lubie était d'apprendre à jouer du piano et j'avais commencé depuis deux mois. J'avais aussi une bibliothèque impressionnante de CD de musique que ce soit classique, rock, hard rock, métal, jazz, reggae, disco avec un peu de r'n'b et du rap. Je devais atteindre les deux cents albums téléchargés ou achetés, La musique était une drogue pour moi avant les quelques joints que je fumais pendant les fêtes. C'était mon moyen de m'exprimer à travers le composition d'une musique sans paroles, Car moi et les mots ont été pas potes. J'avais du mal à exprimer mes sentiments à travers les mots, je préférais les exprimer à travers une musique douce, dure, triste, joyeuse, ...Je trouvais cela plus poétique à mes oreilles, La musique était aussi mon moyen de me défouler mais surtout de partir quelques instants loin de ce monde plus pourrie que mûre.

Enfin, je les avais sifflé et d'une même personne ils s'étaient retournés puis d'un mouvement de la tête, je leur avais dit de me rejoindre en haut, C'est pour cela que nous nous retrouvions dans ma chambre libérée des cruches que partageaient mon dortoir, On était ici pour plus de discrétion car dans leur chambre les gars peuvent y rentre vu que c'est aussi la leur et surtout on voulait à tout pris éviter qu'ils entendent notre conversation.

- Je pense savoir ce qui nous emmène ici commença Tim.

- On est dans la merde enfin cela dépend du point de vue que tu te place mais bon on est dans le caca quand même dis-je.

- Ils se doutent ? Demanda Max.

- Oui enfin surtout James. Les autres je ne sais pas je pense que après notre petite discussion, il est allé leur parler.

- Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? Demande Tim.

- Je suis rentré dans votre chambre énervée à cause de l'autre. Je me suis installé sur le lit de James et il m'a vu pleurer. Face à mon désarroi il a ouvert ses bras où je me suis nichée puis on est resté comme ça longtemps. Un moment, il a relevé mon visage et m'a demandé si je voulais en parler. J'ai dis non que j'étais pas prête et que cela ne concernait pas que moi. Il a dis qu'il attendra que j'en parle résumais-je.

- Oh c'est mignooooooon ! s'écria Max en feignant de verser une larme.

- Tais-toi abruti ! Claqua Tim en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête. « C'est bien que tu en ai pas parlé avant de nous consulter même si je sais que pour l'instant tu en ai incapable.

- On fait quoi alors ? Demande Max redevenu sérieux. Ils se doutent qu'on leur cache quelque chose donc on va pas les laisser dans le doute puis il faudra qu'on en parle à un moment ou un autre.

- Oui je sais cela mais … commença Tim avec d'être couper par moi :

- Max a raison absolument.

- Ok je vois. Et bas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution vu que Lily n'est pas prête de parler de son passé ce que je comprend parfaitement, Bref, la solution est qu'il faut qu'on parle de nous Max. D'où on vient ? Comment nous connaissons l'autre ? …Ils en seront un peu plus et Lily se dévoilera quand elle se sentira prête déclara Tim.

- D'accord Timou même si j'appréhende leur réaction face à nos révélations.

- T'inquiète Max, je serai avec toi et on est dans les mêmes draps tous les deux si puis-je dire rigola Tim.

-Désolé les gars ! Murmurais-je en baisant la tête pour regarder mes pieds. J'avais honte de ne pas être forte pour révéler mon passé à des jeunes à qui j'avais une confiance aveugle et que j'adorais.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé ma belle dit Max en levant mon visage pour les regarder.

- On comprend ce que tu ressens puis on te respecte trop pour te pousser à tout révéler continua Tim en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci les gars d'être aussi compréhensif.

- Il y a pas que quoi Lilou, c'est tout naturel dit-il en cœur. Je me mis à rigoler face à leur réponse. A cette instant, on dirait des jumeaux et ils étaient presque cela.

Alors vos impressions ? Dîtes-moi ce qu'ils vous passent par la tête. Faîte pas vos timides ! :D

Sinon le suite ? Euh bonne question *entrain de se gratter la tête* dans 3 semaines min voir 4 maxi. Je peux pas avant car j'ai mon stage pendant deux semaines puis après mon stage, j'ai 4 jours de repos où là je vais pouvoir écrire voir bien avancer le chapitre 14 et ensuite je travaille pendant 1 moi.

Mais je vais tout faire pour pas que vous attendez trop longtemps car je sais comment c'est chiant d'attendre un chapitre d'une fic qu'on adore.

Gros bisous


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou !

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que pour ceux qui ont passé leur bac ou brevet, ça été ? Sinon j'espère que c'est les vacances ? Moi j'ai fini mon stage pour cette période, il me reste une semaine au mois d'octobre et sinon là je suis en vacances pendant 3 jours + le weekend et je travaille.

Si je suis là et que j'écris ce mot, c'est que en dessous il y a un chapitre à lire :D *Wah Amélie, quel perspicacité* *Gnagnagna* *Tellement péril venant de ta part**Je t'******** CENSURE ! Prise des commandes de la petite voix : Chers lecteurs, je suis désolé de ce vocabulaire venant de cette jeune auteur. Mais elle s'y croit trop envers moi. L'auteur entrain d'étouffer sa petite voix. *périlleux combats entre elles* Et tadam, c'est Amélie qui gagne. *Danse de la joie*

Après un tumulteux combats avec ma petite voix, je reprend les commandes pour voir dire. Que je suis en avance; N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? ;D

Bref^^ soyons sérieux un peu. Ce chapitre est un des plus longs que j'ai écrit. Il est excrément important pour la suite, il y a pas mal de révélation surtout sur Tim et Max. On en apprend plus sur eux et un autres personnage. C'est aussi mon préférée pour l'instant :D. J'ai pris beaucoup plaisir à écrire et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire.

Pour finir remerciement à ceux qui me mettent en alert stories, alert authors, favoris authors, favoris stories mais surtout ceux qui me laisse une petite ou grande review pour dire ce qu'il pense de ma fic. Ca fait toujours et excrément plaisir d'avoir une review. C'est le meilleur salaire ! :D Donc merci à Malabar-suck (revenu :D), ma tite femme, corny59, akan, lilylis (Bonjour à toi ! :P) et Lily-Lily-Lily. Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Maintenant place aux réponses des anonymes :

akan : Bonjour à toi ! :D. Alors pour Lorjou, tu en connaitera plus sur lui dans ce chapitre car il y a un POV spécial Lorjou XD'. Et pour la fugue, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais ce n'est pas si simple même si la richesse de James est conséquente pour assurer la fugue ;D. Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour ta review et ta fidélité. Ça me fait plaisir !

Malabar-suck : Bonjour Miss ! Je suis contente que tu revenu mais surtout que tu sois pas vexé par mon entrain. J'ai tendance à m'emporter pour des trucs *secoue la tête* :D. Alors par ou commencé. Le début, ça serai une bonne idée XD'. Alors j'espère que ton Oral c'est bien passé ? Je suis contente d'être utile ;). Je te comprend pour le temps moi même j'ai du mal et dans 3 jours, je travaille. Petit boulot d'été aussi :D. Sinon pour les gamins, tu le sera en lisant ce chapitre. Ne suis-je pas gentille ? Après mes moments de sadisme pure ;D. Pour ce qui sait passé entre Max, Tim, Lily et Lorjou ce n'est pas pour tous de suite. Ça sera dévoiler quand Lily racontera son histoire que je ne sais toujours pas enfin^^ pas totalement. J'ai des petites idées par ci et par là. Enfin^^ j'espère que j'aurais comblé un peu des attentes. Et pour tes plans farfelues, je veux bien les savoir, ça me fera rire puis j'aime bien savoir ce que mes lectrices et lecteurs pensent et inventent. Ça fait un échange et c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Pour partager ! :D Enfin^^ je croit XD'. Ah et pour finir, t'inquiète ils vont bien se venger et surtout moi je vais prendre plaisir à écrire la vengeance. Mon sadisme ressort mdr'.

Ma tite femme : Alors alors ? Je te manque pas trop depuis 14h mdr'. T'inquiète pas, tu vivras une histoire comme celle de James et Lily. Mais faut juste trouver le bon. Quand je te dit d'aller en vélo dans une grande ville et là tu fais exprés de tomber et un jeune homme te ramasse. C'est pas dans ta magnifique campagne que tu vas trouver l'homme de tes rêves. Mais enfin^^ hier, tu m'as dit que c'était pas dans tes étapes pour l'instant. Bref^^ je suis heureuse que tu aime toujours autant, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Pour la vérité des personnages, tu en sera en le lisant. Depuis le temps que je te nargue en disant que j'avance, que je suis entrain d'écrire ou que j'ai fini mais que tu pourra pas le lire avant qu'il soit posté. Je suis sadique dès fois, je l'avoue XD'

Voilà, voiloù ! Si vous avez ce chapitre, c'est particulièrement grâce à ma tite femme (qui est plus grande que moi niveau taille mais pas en âge, na !) qui pendant qu'elle allé au code et qu'elle me laissait sa maison entre mes mains (Chose où il faut avoir confiance XD'), j'écrivais ce chapitre au lieu de lire mon livre de code. Donc remercié elle mais pas moi ! :D

Après ce monstrueux blabla !

Je vous laisse. Place mastro ! XD'

Chapitre 14 :

PDV de Lorjou :

- Evans dans mon bureau ! Tonnais-je

- Allez-vous faire voir ! Cria-t-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

J'allais la punir de son insolence quand la marque des ténèbres s'éveilla en propageant un feu dans tout mon corps qui m'empêcha de bouger et de crier jusqu'à ne plus avoir de corde vocal.

Quand la marque s'éveille ça veut dire que le maître a quelque chose de très important à nous dire ou il veut des réponses car il trouve qu'il a été assez patient. Si c'était la deuxième option, j'étais prêt pour une séance de torture version sorcière et moldus. Mon maître avait beau avoir horreur des moldus, de les considérer comme des êtres inférieur face à nous, il les vénérait pour avoir conçu les objets de tortures tel le fouet, la chaise électrique, le fer, ,,, qui soit disant pour lui était largement plus efficace que le doloris lançait a répétition. Et sur cette pensée, je pouvais n'être que d'accord avec lui car j'avais déjà expérimenté les objets de tortures et j'avais eu l'immense plaisir de voir mon maître jouir du spectacle. Moi criant à plus n'avoir de poumons et couvert de sang. Il avait éclaté de rire quand je l'avais supplié d'arrêter cette souffrance et sa réponse avait été un coup de fouet en plein sur ma poitrine.

Je secouais la tête pour faire partir ces horribles images de ma tête mais surtout ma pire humiliation. Nan, j'étais définitivement pas près de revivre cela, Pour la première fois de mon existence, je priais Merlin que mon maître nous dise quelque chose d'important au lieu d'attendre mon rapport vide. Je ne savais toujours pas qui était les gamins qu'il veut absolument dans son rang mais un ancien souvenir donc je croyais l'avoir terré au fond de ma mémoire a refait surface juste en croisant un regard vert sombre.

Un deuxième feu s'éveilla en moi me faisant flancher et surtout me rappelant que j'étais attendus au près de mon maître. Je courus jusqu'à mon bureau. Dès que je fermais la porte, je transplanais et j'atterris sur un chemin rocailleux au beau milieux de la campagne anglaise. Je me mis à marcher droit devant moi jusqu'à m'arrêter devant un bosquet. J'y pénétrais et au bout de cinq cent mètres, je me postais et je levais les yeux des feuilles mortes qui recouvrait le sol pour découvrir une foule de capuche noir agenouillé devant un fauteuil soutenant un homme où je ne percevait que les yeux rouges et son teint blanchâtre illuminé par les rayons du soleil traversant les feuilles des arbres, Il regardait cette marée noir avec un posture digne d'un roi. Il avait beau avoir du sang de bâtard dans ses veines, il avait néanmoins la posture d'un prince et le regard d'un conquérant. Finalement, il posa ses yeux sur moi et il dit d'une voix dénué de sentiments :

- Approche Lockart !

Je n'hésitais aucunement et j'avançais devant mon maître. Celui qui m'a donné une vie digne de moi et pas celle que mes ploucs de parents voulaient pour moi. J'étais fière de ce que j'étais devenu mais surtout j'étais digne de mon nom craignait pas la population des États-Unis. J'étais le mangemort le plus craint aux USA car j'avais à mon actif plus de meurtres gores et inimaginables qu'un autre mangemort ou meurtrier pour les moldus. Je tuais mes appats d'une façon moldus au lieu sorcière, Je préférais cette méthode car un, les aurors ne suspectaient pas les mangemorts vu qu'il n'y avait jamais aucune trace de magie, deux en faisant cette méthode je me sentais proche de mon maître adorant la torture et les meurtres façon moldus puis trois, je jouissais de voir ma victime se vidait de son sang, de se convulsait avant de mourir ou de me suppliait d'en finir avec elle. C'était mon petit moment de détente.

J'arrivais devant mon maître. Je m'agenouillais puis me relevait pour me poster aux extrémités de la clairière.

Mon maître se leva et prit la parole :

- Si je vous ai fait tous venir ici ce n'est pas pour se tourner les pouces. Hier, je repensais à nos victoires et défaites et une pensée m'est venue. Ça fait trois mois que nous ne sommes pas fait voir aux USA. Donc va falloir que nous remédions ce petit problèmes dans les plus bref délais. J'aime pas quand la population nous croit endormis. Lockart sort de ta cachette et vient près de moi.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Tout d'un coup, je me retrouvais à nu sous une parire de cents yeux. Je n'aimais pas cela car j'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait lire … Mon maître me sortit de mes pensées en me prenant de cours.

- L'homme a coté de moi va être votre chef pour la mission aux USA. Elle se passera le vingt juillet au stade de New-York. Il connait bien les Etats-Unis mais surtout New-York. S'il y a un débordement, une indiscipline, je lui donne le droit de vous punir correctement. Et vous savez sa réputation. Pourquoi il est craint ? Vaut mieux pas que vous en faites les frais même si ça ferait du bien à quelque uns d''entre vous? Est-ce clair ? Tonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Oui maître chantèrent-ils en cœur.

- Bien. Hors de ma vue ! Cria-t-il après un moment de silence. Ils se mirent à disparaîtres les uns à la suite des autres alors que moi, je me mis à avancer dans le bosquet pour reprendre le chemin de tout à l'heure sauf sans compter mon maître qui me retient par le bras.

- Vingt-juillet, au stade de New-York, aucun survivant. Ne me déçoit pas. Compris ? Me murmura-t-il à mon oreille de sa voix froide.

- Oui très bien répondis-je.

Ma réponse le satisfait car il me lâche la bras et il transplana ma laissant seul au milieu de la clairière. Je n'ai pu qu'à rentrer dans ma résidence et m'occuper du cas Evans.

Pendant que Lorjou apprenait sa nouvelle mission, le trio se dirigeait vers le parc pour dévoiler leur aux maraudeurs.

PDV de Tim :

Plus on avançait dans leur direction, plus j'appréhendais leur réaction face à nos origines. Je sentais la peur de Max en moi mais je ne pouvais pas du tout le rassurer vu que j'étais dans le même état que lui. J'aurais voulu lui « Ne t'en fais Maxounette, ils ne nous regarderons pas comme des extraterrestres » mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rire et lui non plus. Lily me sortit de mes pensées en saluant Sir et Mus. J'aurais aimé être comme elle. Cacher ma peur en offrant un visage joyeux, souriant mais à ma naissance, je n'ai pas eu l'option « cacher ses émotions aux yeux des autres ». Tout le monde sait quand je vais mal, quand j'en ai marre, quand je suis triste, … Car toutes ces émotions se lisaient sur mon visage ou s'entendait par ma voix. Au fil des années, j'avais fait avec mais là en ce moment j'aurais bien voulu être Lily. Max, lui avait l'option mais pas autant développé que Lily sauf qu'il ne cachait pas ses émotions. Il s'en foutait de ce que les gens disait sur lui, de ce qu'ils pensaient, inventaient. C'était son coté je m'en foutiste qui se dévoiler dans ces moments. Je remarquais que j'étais debout devant eux alros qu'ils étaient tous assis. Je m'asseyais finalement et Rém sortit la phrase que je voulais pas du tout entendre.

- Ça va Tim ?

- Oui oui très bien Rem enfin non ça va pas même si ça va. Arghh ! Je m'embrouille criais-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

- T 'es sure que ça va car tu m'inquiète me dit Rem en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Enfaite Tim veut dire que ça ira après car nous avons quelque chose à vous parler mais qui n'est pas facile à dévoiler pour nous deux.

- Ah ! Réussirent-ils à dire. Rem me serait l'épaule pour m'encourager enfin c'est ce que je pensais mais je n'arrivais pas à parler. J'étais trop bouleversé pour dire un mot mais surtout je n'étais pas prêt. Je n'ai jamais parlé de mon passé à quiconque même pas à Martine. Lilou, elle le sait car elle nous a aidé moi et Max a rechercher nos origines. Donc j'étais un peu bouleversé surtout comme Lily, je n'aimais pas parler de moi. Vu que j'arrivais pas à sortir un son, je jetais un coup d'œil vers Max. Il compris tous de suite ma requête. Je le vis se retourner vers les gars et soufflait un bon coup avant de lancer.

- Bon par où commencer dit Max

- Par la début essaya de l'aire James

- C'est une bonne idée rigola Max nerveusement. Bon dit-il en tapant dans ses mains? Alors nous sommes nées en 1960 dans le pays des Cow-Boys alias Texas. Nous sommes arrivés à l'orphelinat Wool's en 1962 donc si vous comptez bien, nous avions deux ans quand on nous a séparé de nos mères.

- Comment ça séparé ? Demanda Sir curieux.

- Ce n'est pas nos mères qui nous a abandonné parce qu'elles voulaient plus de nous. C'est juste qu'elles ont été tué par un mage noir.

- Désolé dit Sirius mal à l'aise.

- T'inquiète pas Sir, on s'y est fait enfin moi c'est sure car je n'ai pas un grand souvenir de ma mère. Tim ? Demanda Max.

- Passons, c'est la passé on peut pas revenir en arrière puis nous sommes heureux de notre vie même si nous aurions bien voulu connaître nos mères et qu'il y a des moments difficiles voir très. Bref, vous devez vous demander : Pourquoi sont-ils dans cet orphelinat au lieu d'être dans un du Texas ? Je me trompe ? Demanda-t-il. Ils hochèrent tous la tête de haut en bas? Bingo Max ! Pensais-je.

- Si on est ici, c'est parce que nos mères avant de mourir ont laissé une lettre où il y avait écrit comme vœu que si elles étaient pu de ce monde, elles voulaient que nous passions notre enfance dans cet orphelinat car elles avaient un grand respect pour Martine. Puis elles savaient que nous y serions bien traités et qu'il cacherait pendant un moment notre trace. Nous avons pas tous de suite compris cette dernière phrase mais après de nombreuses recherches, nous avions été fixé même si on comprend pas qui nous voudrait du mal. En plus de la magie que tous les sorciers ont en eux et que nous appelions « magie de base », nous avons une autre magie bien plus forte. Cette magie descend de notre famille particulière mais je vais laisser la parole à Tim car il connait mieux l'histoire de nos ancêtres que moi. Tu vas y arriver Timou dit-il en me donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Oui soufflais-je avant de me lancer :

"Nos mères et nos pères mort tués avant que nous naissions descendent d'une succession de mariage entre peuples. Le premier de notre grande famille s'appelle Arcavius de Sabran, grand stratège et seigneur de son époque, 543 avant Jésus-Christ ou Merlin pour les sorciers. Pendant une chasse, Arcavius a failli être tué mais il a été sauvé par un Griffon qui lui révéla son destin « Tu es l'élu, tu as été choisi par Merin. Tu as hérité de sa conscience; elle est ta récompense et sera ton fardeau ». Après cela, il devient fidèle à Merin, le dieu de cette époque et avec l'accord du roi Heïan, il partit à l'est avec les partisans de Merin pour fonder l'Empire Akkylannie. Plus tard, il repartit en croisade pour conquérir le reste du continent mais il ne revient jamais à Akkylannie devenu une puissance. Enfaite pendant sa croisade, il rencontra un royaume se nommant « Lion d'Alahan ». Ce peuple est descendant de deux clans keltois (Yllicar et Lahnar unis pour former le clan Alahan). Ce royaume est le domaine de la justice et de la prospérité. C'est le plus vaillant défenseur de la Lumière. Donc Arcavius rencontra ce peuple et il tomba amoureux d'une fille ayant un père magicien. Les magiciens ont de grands pouvoirs. Ils sont les gardiens de l'héritage de la Chimère puis ils ont comme mission de sauvegarder la Lumière. Mais néanmoins, l'Ordre des Magiciens est petit à petit déchiré de l'intérieur par les machinations des maîtres et par les nombreuses confréries qui s'opposent. Cela provoqua la fuite des deux amants car tous les magiciens et leur famille étaient tués. Ils s'isolèrent dans les montagnes où ils vécurent heureux et eurent un héritier, Rock de Sabran. Cette héritier à la mort de ses parents redescendis de la montagne mais dans son périples, il rencontra les Elfes Cynälls avec qui ils se lient d'amitié. Il transmit son savoir d'hommes aux elfes qui eux transmirent le leur. Rock tomba amoureux de la princesse Elfique avec qui il se maria et eu une héritière mi humaine, mi elfique. Au bout d'un temps, l'héritier de la fille de Rock de Sabran ayant du sang humain et elfique comme se mère quitta son peuple pour découvrir le monde qui l'entourait. Dans son périple, il tomba sur un peuple continuellement en guerre pour vivre. Il tomba follement amoureux d'une paysanne. Cet amour fait qu'il arrêta son tour du monde ici pour conquérir le cœur de sa belle. Ils eurent un héritier « Lickii Cynwälls de Sabran. Lickii était un guerrier puissant. Pendant un de ces combats contre l'empire de Dirz, les sorcières, peuple en voie extinction à cause de la difficultés à avoir des filles grâce à leur magie, de la guerre et des maladies qui ne les épargnait pas. Bref, les sorcières arrivèrent pour leur prêter main forte mais pendant ce combat une d'elle fut gravement blessée en sauvant la vie de Lickii. Pour la remercier, il l'a soigna avec ses pouvoirs et les connaissances des médecins. Ainsi débuta une histoire d'amour improbable entre un humain et une sorcière. Ils eurent une héritière qui eut un garçon. Ce garçon devient le premier sorcier depuis les sorcières existaient. Il eu un enfant et ainsi de suite pendant des générations jusqu'à une fille descendantes de cette famille mis au monde deux bébés. Du jamais vu dans la famille, Depuis 543 avant Jésus-Christ ou Merlin, les parents mettaient au monde un enfant ensuite ils étaient stériles. Une sorte de malédiction ! Enfin, c'est deux bébés étaient nos mères à moi et Max. c'est pour cela que nous sommes très liés et pareil à des moments."

- Wah ! Disent-ils. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire autre chose car ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça enfin moi c'est ce que j'aurais comme réaction face à ces origines.

- J'ai des questions dit Mus remis du « choque ».

- Vas-y ! l'encouragea Max

- Tim, tu as dit que Lickii avait des pouvoirs. Ils proviennent des elfes n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas tout à fait commençais-je. J'ai oublié d'approfondir ce point. Le premier descendant de notre famille, Arcavius a été sauvé par un Griffon qui lui as dit qu'il était l'élu. Enfaite cela veut dis que c'est devenu une sorte de prophète envers Merin. Il lui a donné quelques pouvoirs pour convaincre les peuples autour de son royaume de s'allier à Merin, pour construire akkylannie pour aider son peuple mais surtout il a reçu le don de parler aux Griffons. Ces pouvoirs se sont transmis de génération en génération sans que certain sache qu'ils ont eu de la magie venant de leur ancêtre humain et en plus de ceux des Elfes transmis par la femme de Rock, fils de Arcavius. Mais c'est Lickii qui s'en servit le plus. Il devient amis avec un Griffon qui sauva d'une chasse organisé par les hommes de Dirz. Cette amitié lui valu l'aide et la solidarité des Griffons lors des combats contre Dirz. Puis aussi il augmenta son pouvoir de guérison en soignant les blessés touchés lors des combats. Donc conclusion, non ils ne proviennent pas que des elfes, nous avons de la magie d'un Dieu, des sorcières anciennes, d'elfes et des sorciers actuels dans le sang.

- Personne ne s'en est servis pour faire le mal ? Demanda James.

- Bonne question Jamy mais nous ne savons pas. Dans les recherches que nous avons effectué, il n'y aucune note écrit sur ce sujet répondit Max.

- D'autres questions ? Demandais-je

- Non répondent-ils sauf James

- James ?

- J'ai une autre question et ensuite une hypothèse. Déjà tu as dis que vous aviez de la magie des sorciers actuels mais elle vient d'où .

- De nos pères, des sorciers ayant fait leurs études à Salem.

- Ok merci. Pour venir à mon hypothèse, je sais pas si vous vous rappelez surtout Lil's et Rem mais dans la lettre de Lorjou, il dit qui s'il la menace c'est parce que son maître veut des enfants vivant ici ayant de grands pouvoirs et qui seraient bénéfique à la monté du règne de son maître.

- Attend Jay … Si j'ai bien compris ton raisonnement, tu penses que les « gamins » qu'il cherche pour son maître sont Max et Tim dit Lily

- Oui affirma James

- Cette révélation me choqua. Je suis recherché, non réctification, moi et Max, nous sommes recherchés par Lorjou mas surtout par un barje. Je sais pas si je dois flipper ou pas mais en tous cas, il veut nos pouvoirs. Mais c'est impensable. Nous ne savons nous servir de notre magie à part celle de nos pères que nous apprenons à l'école.

- Oui c'est complétement irréel dit Max. Je sursautais car je pensais pas parler à voix haute. Raté !

- Voilà une raison de plus de le haïr cracha Lily.

Cette révélation entama le début des problèmes.

Alors ? Verdict ?

Dîtes ce que vous en pensez ? Je veux vraiment savoir car c'est un chapitre ou j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire surtout que je me suis cultiver ;D, qui est important pour la fic et ou vous apprenez beaucoup sur Max et Tim.

Pour Lily, ça sera un peu plus tard, je ne sais pas quand mais ça arriver.

Gros bisous

J'attends vos commentaires ! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou !

Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien, en ce moment je suis de superbe bonne humeur. Bref^^, je vais commencer à raconter ma vie car sinon j'ai pas fini XD'. Merci a ma tite femme alias porte moi chance maintenant XD' et corny59. Je suis trop contente de lui avoir fait découvrir le monde merveilleux de . Je suis fière de moi ! XD'.

Bref^^ j'en viens au chapitre. C'est un POV Rémus. Le premier ! Applaudissez ! XD'. Non sérieux, ce chapitre est un chapitre qui ne fait pas avancer l'intrigue mais il est important car vous en apprenez plus sur Rémus et sa vie et il y a un indice pour le chapitre suivant. Je ne dirais pas cette indice XD'. Sinon je suis particulièrement fière de ce que j'ai écris sur Rémus :D.

Sinon, je sais pas si vous avez remarquer mais mes mots et mon chapitre ne sont pas séparés par une barre. Je sais pas pourquoi la barre ne veut pas se mettre pour séparer mon chapitre à mon mot mais je vais essayer un truc pour vois si ça marche. Je verrai avec ce chapitre XD'. Remarque inutile ! Mais fallait que je la marque XD'.

Et pour mon chapitre 14, je suis deçu de pas avoir eu plus de reviews car c'est le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière et qui est très important. J'ai fait l'erreur de le poster trop tôt ce que je ferai plus :/ mais ceux qui me lisent et qui n'écrivent pas de review, ça me ferait plaisir que j'ai au moins un petit passage écrit de vous. Ça me ferait très plaisir ! :D

Puis pour finir, on se retrouve en bas XD' et Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 :

PDV de Rémus :

On était jeudi dix-huit juillet, deux semaines qu'on était ici, deux semaines qu'on s'est lié d'amitié avec trois ados génial, une semaine qu'on a appris que quelqu'un menacé la directrice, une semaine qu'elle est partie et environ une semaine qu'on a appris l'histoire de Max et Tim pas moins surprenante et qu'on sait qui Lorjou cherche.

Deux semaines riches en événements. Surtout qu'arrivé ici, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à rencontrer des gens extraordinaires comme eux et être embarqué dans une machination créent par un fou du pouvoir qui envoie un de ses hommes faire le travail. Faut croire que la vie en a décidé autrement ou c'est que nous Maraudeurs attirons les problèmes comme nous attirons les filles. Ca dépende du point de vue qu'on se place. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je sens que quelque chose de noir va se passer mais ce qui m'énerve, c'est que je ne sais pas quand. Puis aussi je suis content que Max et Tim nous est confié un de leur plus grand secret alors qu'ils ne connaissent rien de nous. De nos vies avant de venir, de nos secrets, passions, …

On les connaissait mieux qu'eux nous connaissait. J'avais l'impression de les trahir, de ne pas avoir confiance en eux surtout que la pleine lune arrivée à grand pas et je ne savais que faire pour qu'ils ne découvrent rien. Pas que je voulais qu'ils ne le sachent pas mais j'avais pas envie qu'ils fassent des films, qu'ils croient que je n'ai pas assez confiance en eux pour leur dire. C'était surtout ça qu'il me faisait peur. Je pense qu'au lieu que je me ronge les méninges, je devrais en parler avec James et Sirius. En parlant d'eux, ils étaient ou ? Je regardais partout dans la chambre. Bizarre. Personne. Je descendis les escaliers et j'entendis des rires venant de la salle à manger. Je m'y engouffrai et je les retrouvais attablé autour d'une table avec Tim essayant de leur apprendre à jouer au poker depuis deux jours. Je les rejoignis à grands pas en rigolant de la tête de Sir face à l'explication de Tim. Celui-ci lâcha ces cartes et souffla :

- J'abandonne. Pas moyen de leur apprendre alors que c'est pas si compliqué que ça. Ce sont des cas désespérés. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour eux.

- Enfin tu abandonne s'écria Sirius en envoyant valser ses cartes.

- Désolé Tim mais on n'a jamais été doué pour apprendre à jouer aux cartes moldus. Ce n'est pas notre truc. On préfère apprendre un sport moldus si tu tiens tant à nous faire découvrir quelque chose dit James plus conciliant que Sir.

- Ok Jamy ! Je vous apprendrai à jouer. Hum ! Surf, non, Tennis, non plus, Rugby, pas aux USA, Roller, …

- Pendant que Tim était entrain d'énumérer une liste de sport si j'avais bien compris, un boulet de canon défonça la porte gauche de la salle à manger restait fermé et il fonça vers nous jusqu'à s'effondrer sur une chaise. Le boulet de canon alias Lily s'affala sur la table pour reprendre son souffler quand Tim hurla :

- Base-ball ! Mais oui c'est ça !

- Quoi Base-ball ? Dit pas que tu as pensé au même cadeau que moi s'écria Lily redressé sur sa chaise en pointant Tim de son majeur.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Cria-t-il complètement perdu.

- L'anniv de Maxou hurla-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ah !

- Non, dit moi pas que tu n'as pas oublié ? Hurla-t-elle. Ça devient une habitude, ce n'est pas possible.

- Non répondit Tim peu sure de lui.

- Si, ça se voit sur ton visage déclara Lilou

- Non

- Si

- Non répéta Tim de plus en plus sure de lui

- Si

- Non

- Et cela continua pendant un long bout de temps jusqu'à que Tim rende les armes face à une furie rousse.

- Ok, ok j'ai oublié. Ça te va ?

- T'es vraiment pas possible. Comment peux-tu oublier l'anniv de ton cousin et meilleur ami de surcroît ? Non, ne dit rein dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Une fois encore, je suis là pour sauver la mise. Tu me revaudras ça un jour. Bref, comme cadeaux, j'avais prévu de l'emmener voir Chicago/ New York samedi vu que c'est le jour de son anniv. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu des places pour vous. Je dirai à Max que c'est un cadeau collectif car vous n'étiez pas au courant et lui, ce cher cousin qui a un pois chiche à la place d'un cerveau quand il est question d'un anniv débita-elle en nous pointant du doigt. Ah là là tant mieux que je suis là.

- Ouais dit Tim vexé par la façon dont Lilou voit son cerveau.

- Moi, j'étais simplement entrain d'assimiler l'info pareille pour Sir et James. Au bout d'un moment, on s'écria «Quoi ? »

- Oui, je sais, vous nous en voulez de pas vous l'avoir dit plutôt. Vous voulez lui acheter un cadeau pour lui souhaiter comme il se doit son anniv répondit Lily.

- Oui c'est ça répondons-nous sous le choc de sa réponse. Comment arrive-t-elle à cerner ce qu'on veut dire ? Elle a un don, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

- Je sais, je suis merveilleuse s'écria-t-elle en battant des cils exagérément.

- J'irais pas jusqu'à là Princesse parla Sir

Tu me vexes Monseigneur répondit-elle en feignant de pleurer

Tout d'un coup, elle arrêta sa pitrerie pour enchaîner sur le cadeau de Max :

- Si vous voulez vraiment lui acheter un cadeau, c'est maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Il est ou ? demanda Sir. Plus curieux que lui, tu meurs.

- Il est avec sa copine du moment répondit Lilou

Après un silence, il s'écria :

- Qu'est qu'on attend ?

- Le déluge répondit James

- Ah ah ! Tu as fais l'école du rire dit-moi ? s'exclama Sir

- Oui, j'ai fait une BUSE spéciale clown.

- Tu me blase dit Sir en se levant de sa chaise.

- J'adore ce mec ! S'écria Lily en tapant dans la main de Tim.

- Oui, je sais, personne ne me résiste déclara modestement James.

- Et un défaut cria Tim

- Mais oui mon beau mai parla Lily puis elle rajouta : Comment résister à ta belle gueule et ton charme ?

- Oh tu as avoué hurla-t-il en pointant Lily de son doigt.

- J'ai rien avoué dit-elle avec vigueur.

- Mauvaise fois en plus d'être têtu.

- Je ne te permets pas s'écria-t-elle indignée

- Bas alors avoue que le premier jour de notre arrivé, tu bavais sur moi.

- Je ne bavais pas.

- Mais oui, mais oui siffla-t-il

- Tu m'énerve cria-t-elle en courant rejoindre Sir qui était au bout de la rue.

- J'ai toujours su que j'avais un charme ravageur nous lança-t-il avant de rejoindre les deux autres.

- Ok. Là je n'ai pas tout compris me dit Tim.

- T'inquiète, c'est pareil pour moi lui répondis-je.

Et c'est vrai ! Je me demande ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Ils se chamaillaient. Non. Alors ils se draguaient. Enfin plutôt James. J'ai toujours su depuis le départ qu'il y aurait plus de l'amitié entre eux deux au vu de la tension sexuelle qu'ils dégagent quand ils sont ensemble. Ce qui veut dire presque tout le temps. Et bas, je dis qu'on a pas finit de rien comprendre vu qu'ils nous la jouent Labrador et Pitbull.

0000000000000

Au bout de deux heures à rentrer dans toutes les boutiques, on trouva le cadeau de Max parfaitement emballé par un super papier cadeau. Ce papier cadeau était précieux car Sir et Tim se sont chamaillés pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour savoir s'ils prenaient le vert dégradé ou l'orange. Finalement, la dispute a aboutit à des tympans explosés pour les clients et les vendeuses et un cadeau emballé par les deux papiers cadeaux. Cela donnait quelque chose d'étrange et d'originale.

Après que le cadeau était recouvert de papier vert et orange, je m'empressai de la prendre pour éviter une avalanche de cris et je me mis à la recherche de James et Lily. Ils nous avaient abandonnés pour rentrer dans un magasin de musique. Enfin c'est plutôt Lily qui est rentré et James l'a suivi. Normalement, j'aurai du les trouver à écouter un album mais ce n'est pas la vision qu'ils m'ont donnée. Je retrouvais James entrain de crier et d'agiter les bras comme une poule. Dans son flot de parole, je compris « Lily », « étagère », « deux mètres ». Je relevais la tête et je vis Lily accrochait comme elle le pouvait à l'étagère et en même temps elle regardait les CD jusqu'à qu'une échelle apparaisse devant son nez. Dès qu'elle toucha le sol, James couru la prendre dans ses bras et lui cria dans ses oreilles « T'es folle ! Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ». En disant cela, il resserra sa prise sur elle pendant qu'elle s'appuyait sur lui. Sir toussa ce qui les fit sursauter et s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Je mis un claque sur sa tête pour lui dire qu'il était chiant. Pendant qu'il gémissait sa soit disant douleur, je disais au amoureux aveugles que nous avions finis.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que nous retrouvions dans un bar. On discutait du base-ball et du futur match de samedi. James et Sir essayaient de comprendre le principe du jeu pendant que moi, je parlais du futur match avec Lily. J'étais enthousiasme à y aller car ça faisait dix ans que n'ai pas vu un match. J'étais un fervent supporter à sept ans. Mais quand j'ai été mordu, ma vie de petit garçon s'effondra. Ma mère ne me prenait plus dans ses bras et ne me disait plus de mots affectifs. Elle m'évitait comme la peste. Mon père, lui, arrête de m'emmener partout donc match de base-ball niet. A la maison, il m'ignorait. Pour mes transformations, ils m'enfermaient dans le sous-sol jusqu'au matin où ils m'envoyaient à l'hôpital car même si ma mère est médicomage, elle n'avait pas envie de toucher un monstre. Mot employé par eux pour me désigner. A neuf ans, je ne comprenais pas grand chose mais j'essayais de m'accrocher à eux. Je croyais avoir fait une grosse bêtise donc c'était pour cela qu'ils m'aimaient plus. Cette idée dura quatre ans. J'étais petit et naïf. Comment un garçon de sept ans peut comprendre qu'on le haït car c'est un monstre ? Dès que je suis rentré à Poudlard mais surtout quand j'ai rencontré James et Sirus, la vérité m'a frappé de plein fouet. Je suis tombé deux mois dans le coma. A mon réveil, j'ai banni mes parents et j'ai commencé à me rebeller. Pour cela, je rentrais bourrer et défoncé par la drogue tous les soirs quand j'étais pas chez James pour les vacances. A onze ans, j'ai pris ma première cuite et mon premier joint. A douze ans, je fis connaissance avec le bureau des Aurors mais surtout des policiers moldus et de leurs cellules. Puis à quatorze ans, j'eus ma première relation sexuelle. J'étais un vrai salaud mais le sexe comme Sirius était mon défouloir. Sauf que je baisais fille sur fille pendant les vacances alors que pendant l'année scolaire, je ne touchais aucune fille sauf en boite avec James et Sirius ce qui était rare. Je ne touchais aucune fille, ni drogue et alcool à Poudlard car je me sentais bien. Je n'avais pas besoin de prouver quelque chose comme je le faisais avec mes parents mais surtout j'avais James et Sirius mets deux étoiles dans ce monde pourri. A la fin des grandes vacances, j'étais fière de moi car je réussissais ma mission étant que mes parents doivent avoir honte de moi pour mes conneries au lieu de mon statut loup-garou.

Une musique me sortit de mes pensées. Je vis Lily prendre une espèce de boîte et le mettre à mon oreille. J'étais étonné mais le pire c'est quand elle se mis à parler à la dite boîte.

- Ok

- ….

- Euh … Là, on est au « Glob's street »

- …

- Yes ! On rentre dans trente minutes à peu près enfin je pense.

Elle colla sa main à la boite et elle se retourna vers Tim pour lui demander quand on rentrait.

Tous de suite, après le réponde, elle recolla son oreille contre la boite. Va falloir que je lui demande ce que sais. Ça m'intrigue !

Bref, au bout de cinq minutes à parler à travers une boite, elle raccrocha et cria « On y va ! Max, nous attend pour manger ». Cela fit que tous le bar se retourna vers nous. Tim paya et prit Lily par le bras en grognant « Pas discrère », « Honte », « Pas sortable » et autres synonymes alors que Lilou était morte de rire. Je les suivis en pensant que ma vie avait pris un nouveaux tournant grâce à eux.

Voilà !

Qu'est que vous pensez de mon Rémus ?

Sinon avez-vous trouver l'indice ? Il est en lien avec le chapitre 14 POV Lorjou.

J'ai remarqué que dans le chapitre 14, j'ai fait pas mal de fautes de frappes. Je m'en excuse vraiment. Là je me suis relu deux fois au lieu d'une, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.

Une petite review ? Pour me faire plaisir :D. Merci de votre passage ! :)

Gros bisous

PS : Le chapitre 16 dans 3 voir 4 semaines (comme dab) surtout que je l'ai pas du tout commencé et je travaille le mois et mes weekend sont chargés enfin^^ je vais essayer de vous le postez dans le temps. Surtout que en ce moment, j'arrive à tenir mes délais :D


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou !

Me revoilà le chapitre 16 :D. L'anniv de Max et le Match Mouvementé :). Et l'arrivée d'un nouveaux OS, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :D.

Merci pour les Reviews, ça fait très plaisir :D. J'y réponderais plus tard car là, j'ai pas le temps. Je vous poste ce chapitre assez Vite car je pars chez une amie.

Ah petite Information, j'ai commencé le chapitre 17 et aussi en ce moment, j'écris un OS sur Pansy bien entammé :P. Elle m'inspire comme tous les Serpents et les Mangemorts. J'aime les Méchants :). Et je pense que en rapport à cette fiction, je ferai des OS sur mes Méchants pour en apprendre plus sur eux :).

Voilà ! Voiloù ! J'ai tout dit, je pense. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je réponderais au reviews mais plus tard.

Bonne Lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

PDV de Max :

J'étais entrain de rêver de Sirius enfin de ce que j'allais faire avec lui quand je reçu une gerbe d'eau sur la figure. Je criais et sautais de mon lit ce qui fit que je me retrouvais la tête contre le plancher de ma chambre entouré de mes soit disant amis qui me braillaient dans les oreilles la magnifique chanson « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Et bien sur, Lily pour bien finir en beauté mais surtout pour me faire chier gueula « Joyeux Anniv » en anglais et me relança de l'eau pour bien me réveiller car soit disant, je ne l'étais pas assez pour elle. En tous cas, un jour je vais la massacrer, non, je vais plutôt la torturer sur James avec l'aide de Tim qui s'en donner à cœur joie. Mouah ! Je suis sadique.

Bref, je me relevais avec le peu de dignité donc j'avais encore en moi et je regardais mon réveil. Quatre heure onze. Je me retournais vers eux puis vers le cadran jusqu 'à que l'info fasse Ding dans ma tête. Quoi ? criais-je en tournant le réveil dans tous les sens pour m'assurer que ce que je voyais été vrai. Quatre heures quatorze, quatre heures quatorze, quatre heures quatorze, … Je vais les tuer, non plutôt les découper en rondelles et les faire cuire en bon pot au feu. J'ai des tendances meurtrières aujourd'hui.

- Non, tu ne feras pas ce que tu penses dit Lily

- Et pourquoi ça Oh grande Voyante ? demandais-je curieux de sa réponse.

- Car tu nous aimeras trop après quand tu verras nos cadeaux.

- Genre ?

- Je te connais Maxou dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Gnagna murmurais-je en rabattant les couvertures sur moi mais bien sure c'était sans compter eux et leur idée de me faire chier.

Et voilà, maintenant je me retrouvais à cinq heures du mat en pyjama entouré d'une couverture assis sur le plancher entrain de jouer au Twister. Merveilleuse idée de Sirius ! Et oui, mon beau gosse a des idées très … Comment dire ? Folle ! Voilà ! Complètement taré ! Faut qu'il arrête de traîner avec Lily. Ca va plus du tout ! Toute la matinée, on la passa à jouer au Twister et au Quidditch. Là, je me dirigeais vers la cantine pour me remplir l'estomac pour avoir des forces car Lilou, cette soit disant meilleure amie, m'a dit que la journée est loin d'être fini. Achevez-moi !

J'étais mort enfin courbaturé de partout et ce n'était pas fini. Ah là là ! Tant mieux que je suis né une fois par an sinon je n'imagine même pas. De nombreuses voix d'où sortaient les mêmes mots me sortirent de mes pensées. Je remarquais que j'étais arrivé dans la salle à manger décoré pour mon anniv.

A la fin du repas qui dura deux heures. Quand même ! Je reçu plein de cadeaux. J'étais un gamin pourris gâté ! Mais je ne me plaignais pas surtout pas car cette marque d'affection me faisait sentir dans une vraie famille et pas dans un orphelinat entouré de jeunes comme moi. C'était mon moment et je le savouré. Tim et Sirius me fit mourir de rire. Ils se sont engueulés pendant dix bonnes minutes pour savoir qui me le donneront. Mais le cadeau n'a pas tenu le choque sous leurs coups ce qui fit qu'il s'ouvrit laissant découvrir son contenu. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui retient mon attention, c'était la tête de Tim et Sir qui s'écrièrent en concert « C'est ta faute ! ».

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes de bataille du regard, ils se retournèrent et crièrent

« Surprise ! » en pointant le cadeau. Je regardais enfin le cadeau et je fus pris d'un fou rire. Il m'avait offert un Cd de chanson paillarde puis un déguisement attendu (une perruque blonde, un sous-tif, un string, une mini-jupe et des chaussures à talon) pour assouvir le fantasme de certain copains mais surtout faire du chantage à Monsieur Peroque. C'est notre prof de potions, qui a horreur des travesties depuis qu'il a découvert que sa femme était un mec se jetant des sorts pour être une fille. Quinze ans avec un mec ! Il y a de quoi être dégoûté des gais et du sexe. Mais vu qu'il m'a en liste noir, je vais le faire souffrir en venant dans son cour habillé comme une fille. Ca promet des fous rires ! Voilà, pourquoi j'étais explosé de rire car j'imaginais trop la tête de Peroque. J'ai des amis géniaux. Mais dès fois, je les déteste comme là en ce moment. Lily, encore elle, m'a tiré par le bras et m'a hurlait dans les oreilles d'aller enfiler mon maillot de bain. Elle veut me tuer et je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle a prévu d'autres. On passa toute l'après-midi dans la piscine à se couler, faire des sauts plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres, se chamailler, … J'étais hors-service à la fin mais Lilou n'était pas du même avis que moi. Aller se coucher ! Elle me traîna jusqu'à la salle à manger pour boire et après elle m'emmena dehors en me disant d'attendre là. Je demandais au garçon ce qu'il se passait mais ils haussèrent les épaules. Cinq minutes plus tard, Lily arriva vers moi en criant aux autres qu'on était en retard. Je ne comprenais pas la suite mais j'espère que le cadeaux de la démone est au dessus de mes attentes sinon elle ne va pas comprendre sa douleur.

Après une course folle à travers la Grosse Pomme, on arriva devant un immense bâtiment métallique jurant avec le quartier ancien se trouvant à cinq cent mètres du stade. Stade, stade, stade, … Quoi ? Non ! Elle n'a pas fait ce que je pense. Je ne vais pas voir Chicago contre New York. Depuis le temps que je leur rabâche mon envie de voir ma ville d'adoption disputer un match de base-ball chez elle. J'adore ce sport. Je le trouve complet. Ils utilisent leurs bras, leurs jambes, et leur esprit d'équipe. C'est vraiment un des sports moldus que je préfère.

Qu'est que j'aimerais y jouer une fois. Enfin, là, ma Lilou a réalisé un de mes rêves.

- Tu es toute pardonnée dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin

- Il n'est pas que de moi le cadeau dit-elle en se laissant aller dans mon étreinte.

- Merci les gars ! dis-je par dessus la tête de Lily

Ils me répondirent « De rien » sauf Tim qui lui dit « Bon, ce n'est pas que vous êtes touchant mais le match va commencer dans trente minutes et on va avoir des places de merde si on se bouge pas ».

- Jaloux Tim ? le charria Lily.

- Au moins ça répondit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la caisse provisoire pour l'évènement.

On le suivit, Lily sortit les places et paya. Ensuite, on mit une bonne vingtaine de minutes à trouver six places côte à côte puis ayant une bonne vue. Finalement, après avoir fait le tour du stade et d'avoir reçu des insultes sympathiques. C'est fou comme les gens de nos jours sont polis. On se posa au quatrième rang éloigné de toutes les sorties.

Vous voulez les repas tous de suite ou pas ? demanda James.

- Ah ! Quel bonne idée a eu James de prendre des hamburgers, des frites et du soda.

- Oui raboule répondit Sirius dont le ventre gargouillait depuis qu'il a vu la nourriture.

- Calme toi Ventre Sur Pattes dit-il en distribuant le repas à chacun.

Sirius, lui, dès le hamburger en main, il croqua dedans. Lily, fit la même chose mais la sauce sorti du coté opposé ce qui fit qu'elle tomba sur la tête d'une fille. Je coupais mon souffle à la suite des évènements mais la fille ne se rendit compte de rien. Je me mis à exploser de rire en suivant les autres. La substance orange dégoulinait sur sa tête et elle ne ressentait rien. En tous cas, cela forma un contraste original et dégueulasse.

- « Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs ! Bienvenue à New York et à la sixième édition du tournoi « Base-ball East ». Pour cette sixième édition, j'ai l'honneur de vous présentez l'équipe « White Sox » de Chicago, à sa tête Omar Vizquel et les Yankees de New York dont un petit nouveau joueur est rentré. Très rapide ce petit. Prometteur pour l'équipe. Bref, je finis mon discours en vous rappelant que à la caisse, il y a plein de souvenir sur les deux équipes et si vous avez un petit creux, il y a des charrettes ambulantes remplis de nourriture. Sur ceux, je vous dis « Bon Match » et place à l'équipe » hurla le présentateur dans le micro.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et dès que les équipes arrivèrent sur le stade se fut l'effervescence. On criait enfin hurlait, sifflait et tapait des pieds. J'aimais cette ambiance joyeuse et unis grâce à un sport. Ce que je ne savais, c'était qu'à deux cents mètres du stade, les mangemorts arrivaient par petits groupes et qu'ils ruineraient ma journée.

00000000000000000000

Du coté des mangemorts :

C'était l'effervescence mais pas du tout pour la même chose. Ils étaient excités comme des gosses devant les cadeaux de Noël. Certains attendaient ce moment pour se défouler et prendre du plaisir mais pour d'autres, c'était leur chance de montrer ce qu'il savait faire et pouvait faire. Cela était le cas de Fincher Malka, jeune homme de dix-huit ans, cousins de Lorjou. Ses parents étaient morts quand il a eu seize ans, Lorjou l'a pris sous son aile. Pendant les deux ans, Lorjou lui appris à tuer, torturer des animaux. Dès qu'il est devenu capable de faire cela sans aucun remord. Lorjou l'a montré à son maître. Celui-ci lui a dit qu'il devait faire ses preuves pendant la mission qu'il a confiée à son cousin sinon il sera tué car il en sait trop. Voilà, le petit Malka, joué son avenir ce soir. Mourir ou Tuer ? Difficile de choisir quand on a dix-huit ans et qu'on veut vivre sa vie pleinement. Fincher, était dans un gros dilemme. Il avait choisi de tuer au lieu de mourir mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait y arriver. Il avait peur. De lui, de Lorjou, du Maître, des expressions sur les personnes qu'il va tuer, des cauchemars, … Il voulait une vie paisible avec une routine qui s'installe mais non, le destin à en décidé autrement.

Les mangemorts étaient tous arrivés. L'entrepôt, le lieu donné par Lorjou, était devenu une fourmilière. Tous le monde causait, bougeait, … Un homme, vêtu de rouge et de noir, s'écarta de la foule à capuches noirs pour monter sur une estrade mis en place pour ce moment. Il leva les bras ce qui fit que le silence tomba :

Mes amis, Bonjour ! Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ! Vous savez les risques que vous encourrez mais pensez à la reconnaissance du Maître et à la crainte, peur de la population New-Yorkaise voir de tout les USA. La peur de qui vous tuez est le meilleur sentiment pour l'homme. Elle vous nourrit et vous rend plus fort. Frappez fort ! Frappez là ou ça fait mal ! Aucun survivant ! Sinon vous allez avoir à faire à moi. Amusez-vous ! Mais créer moi un bain de sang cria-t-il en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- A nous le sang ! A nous la peur ! A nous le sang ! A nous la peur !, … rigolèrent froidement les mangemorts.

- Go ! hurla Lorjou, l'homme de l'estrade, en s'élançant vers la sortie de l'entrepôt.

000000000000000000000000000

Du côté du Match :

- « 1 : 2 pour les Yankees lors de cette première mitant. C'est serré ! Mais quel match ! Vous avez vu le petit nouveau des Yankees. Rapide le petit ! Derrière lui, une longue carrière l'attend. Et Omar, toujours la forme et il dirige son équipe de la poigne. Quelles équipes nous avons là. Ceci est un match exceptionnel dont nous allons retrouver le jeu après cette pause. Pendant ce moment, chers spectateurs, il y a les boutiques pour garder des souvenirs ou la nourriture pour remplir vos estomacs vides. » cria le présentateur.

Wah ! Ce match est exceptionnel. Il y a un esprit d'équipe et une concurrence. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est serré ! Les joueurs veulent gagner à tout pris mais ils sont fair-play entre eux. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à le regarder. C'est vraiment le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai eu. Je ne remercierais jamais Lily d'avoir réalisé un de mes rêves. J'ai remarqué aussi que Rémus était très heureux de venir voir ce match. Dès que les équipes marquaient, il criait, se levait, … Il était à fond dedans. Il a même dit « Merci » à Lily. C'est vraiment une journée mémorable. Et je ne savais pas à quel point.

- Et les gars, vous voulez des bonbons ? demanda Lilou qui sortait de son sac des paquets de Haribo, de Carambar et des barres de Chocolat.

- Oh tu es une Déesse ! Hurla Sirius en se jetant sur le paquet Coca-cola

- Ah ce n'est plus Princesse rigola Lilou

- Non, cela n'est pas assez fort pour te décrire en ce moment

- Aller servez-vous dit-elle en mettant les paquets sur ses genoux

Je pris celui remplis de Carambar. Je n'eu pas le temps de me prendre un carambar au nougat que je vis une marque noir dans le ciel et des rayons verts filé à travers le stade touchant femme, enfant, hommes. Je ne compris rien jusqu'à Tim crie « Les mangemorts nous attaque ». Je ne réfléchis même pas et je pris la main de Rémus qui fit la même chose avec James et ainsi de suite. Je me mis à courir vers le stade. Je ne savais pas ou se trouver les sorties, je savais juste qu'on était loin et avec toutes ses personnes, je ne voyais rien. Je me faufilais entre les gens remplis de terreur qui ne comprenait pas d'ou venait cette menace. En même temps, je vis des sorciers se défendre. Au bout d'une course effrénée en serrant la main de Rémus que je dois avoir broyé, on arriva sur le stade mais on se fit vite encerclée par une trentaine de mangemorts. Ils levèrent tous leur baguette et crièrent en même temps Avada Kedrava. Le premier truc que je pensais fut un Protego. Sous mon regard ahuri, je vis un dôme se former autour de nous alors que je n'avais même pas levé la baguette. Je vis les mangemorts reculaient face à l'attaque. Mais au bout d'un moment, les sorts pleurent sur nous. Le dôme résista ce qui fit que les mangemorts s'excitèrent sur les sorts. Faudrait qu'il arrête le café, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit très bon. En tous cas, moi j'en aurai bien besoin car là je commence à ressentir la fatigue alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je vis Tim me regardait et ensuite le dôme. Il me dit « Max, je sais ce qui te fatigue. C'est le dôme. Pour le maintenir, tu puise ta magie. Si tu n'arrête pas dans les minutes qui arrivent, tu vas t'évanouir. Donc à mon signal, tu l'arrête en levant le bras ». Je hochais la tête, je n'avais pas le courage de dire Oui. Tim cria aux autres que j'allais arrêter le dôme donc ça serai le moment de courir vers les gradins pour se mettre à l'abri des rayons verts mais mortelles.

J'entendis Tim criait « Rompe le dôme MAINTENANT ! » et après je ne compris rien J'entendis le bruit de mes amis qui courraient se protéger vers les gradins, je me sentis soulever du sol et j'entendis un cri déchirant ressemblant vaguement à celui de James. Je tournais la tête et vis Lily se torde de douleur et James criait au loin de la laisser tranquille. Je le vis s'élancer vers le mangemort. Il le poussa et cria à Lily de se mettre à l'abri. Lilou, elle, se releva, et couru vers moi en lançant plusieurs sorts aux mangemorts qui me tenait au bout de la baguette. Ce n'est pas la meilleure position qu'on peut avoir. Je commençais à avoir mal au cœur car le mangemort en bas me balancer de haut en bas et de droite à gauche car Monsieur évitait les sorts de Lily. Tout d'un coup, je ne compris pas mais en tous cas, je me retrouvais sur le sol. J'en ai marre de rien comprendre. Max, pas le temps de faire ton gamin capricieux, tu as des amis à sauver. Je me relevais et vit qu'on était dans une mauvaise position. James et Sirius était entouré de cinq mangemorts, Rémus faisait du saut de gradins pour semer le mangemort à son cul. Tim, lui, affrontait deux mangemorts et Lily, elle courrait vers James et Sirius pour les aider. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle avait trois mangemorts à son cul qui ne l'épargnait pas. Je m'élançais vers elle mais on fut vite intercepter par une cinquantaine de mangemorts. Je vis Rémus atterrir devant nos pieds en mauvais état. Lilou, s'élança vers lui, pour le soigner mais les mangemorts ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Il l'a pointèrent de sa baguette, j'eu juste le temps de la pousser par terre avant que le rayon mortelle éclate sur un mangemort. Celui qui a envoyait le sort, cria de colère et releva sa baguette. Je fermis les yeux car je sais que là, nous ne pourront pas nous sauver. On était au sol, entouré d'une bande de mangemort adulte et on était épuisé. J'entendis un mangemort criait « Baisse ta baguette Mistocks. Je les veux vivants et non en loque ». J'ouvris les yeux et vit la personne ayant criait cette ordre. Il sortait de l'ordinaire. Il était vêtu de rouge et de sa cape noire. Je crois que le contact avec le sol tout à l'heure m'a retourné le cerveau. Il leva la baguette vers nous et je sentis un élan de fatigue. Bonne Nuit Max ! Me dis-je en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Voilà ? Alors cette scène d'action vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai eu du mal à la faire car c'est la première fois que j'en fais une et je voulais qu'elle ressemble vraiment à quelque chose. Donc dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ? :P

Et Mon nouveaux OS, vous en pensez quoi ? Il est apparu sur ma feuille d'un coup. J'ai une idée de quel rôle, il va jouer :D. Faut juste que la mette sur papier :).

La suite dans trois semaines :). Et le OS de Pansy quand il sera fini donc je pense cette semaine ou le weekend :).

Gros bisous


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou !

Me revoilà toute fraîche, toute cramée sur le visage :D pour vous postez ce chapitre finie pendant ma semaine de vacances au bord de la mer :). Alors c'est un deuxième POV de Rémus avec un prim un autre POV d'un personnage méconnu pour l'instant.

Déjà Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ca fait très plaisir. De voir les "habitués" toujours présents et de voir des nouveaux lecteurs ou lectrices. Cela veut dire que ma fiction n'est pas aussi nul que cela même si au début ya beaucoup de choses à corriger et à revoir. Mais bon, c'est à force d'écrire qu'on s'améliore :D.

Réponse au review vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire pour le chapitre 16 :

Sandrine : Coucou ! Merci pour te review. Si je m'en suis rendu compte de ces erreurs surtout qu'on me l'a déjà dit pour New-York mais j'ai beau essayer de corriger, rien à y faire, ça reste comme ça. Donc si quelqu'un lit cette réponse et qu'il sait comment changer les fautes, je voudrais bien de son aide. Ca serai bien sympathique de sa part. Il ou Elle me serait d'une grande aide :D. Sinon, je n'ai pas vu d'autres reviews de toi, je sais pas si tu as lu ma fic en entière ou si tu as déccrocher au bout d'un moment. Les 9 premiers chapitres ne sont pas les plus intéressant mais ils sont important, fallait que je les fasse se découvrir et que je montre comment et ou ils vivent. A partir du chapitre 10, on rentre dans l'intrigue. Voilà voiloù pour l'infos ! Gros bisous. Et a plus, si tu lis ma fiction ou pas.

Petenael-chan : Pas coucou à toi ! :) Déjà c'est quoi ce pseudo ? Un nom de manga ?:D Sinon ouii la tête de cloche à vu les fautes qu'elle fait mais comme elle l'a dit plus haut, elle a beau corrigé, ça ne s'affiche pas. Ouii c'est toi qui m'a fait mon bobo à la main, ça a quand même mis une semaine à partir. Gros poutoux Tête de Beux va ! :)

Akan : Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité surtout. Ouii les fautes de conjuguaisons sont mon gros gros problème. J'y travaille, j'y travaille. J'en fais de moins en moins je trouve. Un jour, ça payera, ne perds pas espoir :).

Voilà voiloù, j'ai fini de répondre au reviews anonymes, place à la lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

PDV de Rémus :

Aïe ! Qu'est que j'ai mal à la tête ? J'ai pas bu et encore moins fumer de substances illicites. Je n'ai jamais fait de migraines. Je vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, j'en aurais une alors que en seize ans, j'en ai eu aucune. Rembobine Lupin !

Hier, Réveil tôt, Twister, Quidditch, Repas, Piscine, Stade, Points, Attaque, Mangemort. Attaque ! Mangemort ! Mais oui, un mangemort rouge (Très bizarre en passant) nous a lancé un sort. C'était pour nous endormir et nous emmener quelque part. J'ouvris les yeux. L'odeur infestait, la pièce ou j'étais été plongé dans l'obscurité totale. J'essayais de voir quelque chose mais rien. Je pensais qu'on était dans un placard au vu de la luminosité et de l'odeur. Je dis « On » mais ça se trouve, je suis tout seul. Il n' y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, c'est de les appeler.

- James … Sirius … Les gars dis-je

- Mus répondit une voix étouffée

- Oui c'est moi. Lil's ?

- Oui. On est dans la merde Mus.

- Tu sais où on est ?

-Oui répondit-elle

Un silence pesant s'installa. Je bougeais légèrement mal à l'aise. J'entendis son souffle puis plus rien.

- Très bien même. Je suis déjà venu ici. Cela fait partie de mon passé et de ce que je voudrais oublier définitivement. Mais faut croire que le destin en a décidé autrement.

Je ne répondis rien car je savais qu'elle était loin d'être prête à me parler de son passé. Je sais déjà un élément et il n'est pas très rassurant. Qu'a-t-elle pu vivre ?

-Mus tu as entendu ? murmura Lil's

-Quoi ?

- Ce bruit là

- J'entends rien

Claque !

- Là, tu as entendu

- Oui. Tu crois que c'est quoi ?

- Quelqu'un qui se fait torturer cracha-t-elle avec une haine non feinte.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je curieux. Zut ! J'aurais du me taire au vu de la tête de Lily.

Pourquoi suis-je curieux ? Pourquoi ? Abruti Lupin ! Rattrape ta connerie Couillon me dit la voix de ma raison. Oui c'est bon m'énervais-je moi même.

- Lil's, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Je suis allé trop loin. J'ai été déplacer.

- C'est pas grave Mus. Tu as pas dit ça méchamment. C'est moi qui peut pas en parler, désolé dit-elle en se terrant dans un coin de la pièce. Je la laissais tranquille car elle avait besoin d'être toute seule.

Pendant qu'elle ruminait ses idées noires, je me mis à la quête de quelque chose dans la pièce. Je tâtais le sol jusqu'à rencontrer un corps. Je me mis à le secouer pour voir s'il y avait une réaction.

- Mummmm …. Entendis-je

- Max ? James ? Sirius ? Tim ? dis-je en le secouant comme un prunier.

- Rém…

- Oh Max ! criais-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- Dou..ce..ment Rém.. S'il.. te.. plait dit-il avec difficulté.

- Tu as mal où ? lui demandais-je en le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

- Aux... pou... mons. J'ai du mal... à respi... rer. J'ai l'im... pression qu'on... m'a apla...ti ma cage thora... cique avec... un rou...leau compre...sseur.

- Suis désolé Max, je peux rien faire pour toi.

- T'in…quiète.. pas.. Rém.. Ca va… aller

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui

- Bien dis-je de mauvaise grâce. En deux semaines, j'ai appris à le connaitre et je sais qu'il a horreur qu'on l'aide. Si on le fait, on se prend le savon du siècle mais même si je sais qu'il n'est pas en état de me passer une engueulade, je le ferais pas car il m'enverra son regard noir. Et il fait mal son regard. Vaut mieux pas se le retourner contre soit.

- Mus… Aide… moi… à… me… relever s'il te plait

Je le remis debout avec difficulté car il ne tenait pas bien sur ces jambes. Il me lâcha et s'avança dans le coin ou Lily s'était réfugiée. Je le vis s'accroupir à coté d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'a bercé en lui murmurant une chanson. Je les laisser tranquille car cela ne me regarder pas. Je me demandais ou été mes deux meilleurs amis et Tim. J'avais fait toute la pièce et je ne les avais pas senti, ni entendu. Ils devaient être dans une autre pièce. J'espère qu'ils allaient bien. C'est tout ce que je veux, s'ils vont mal, je ne serai pas ce que je ferais sans eux. Ils étaient mes étoiles dans ce monde. Sans eux, je serai une loque.

- Psst, psst entendis-je à ma droite. Je regardais et je vis dans le mur un trou ou j'apercevais un œil.

- Sir ? Demandais-je

- Oui, c'est moi. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si James et Tim étaient avec lui mais j'eus pas le temps car j'entendis James pestait contre des pinces oreilles qui avait élu domicile sur sa veste. Il était entrain de les engueuler. On dirait un papa devant ses gosses. Il me fera toujours rire même dans les pires situations. J'arrêtais de rire d'un coup, la situation me revient à l'esprit. Tout le monde est là, sain et sauf mais - un peu amoché mais il manque à l'appel Tim.

- Sir ? Appelais-je

- Non, il est pas là

- Il est où ? Commençais-je à m'énerver. J'avais une boule au ventre et cela n'était jamais bon signe. J'en suis sure que l'autre couillon de mangemort l'a pris avec lui pour lui faire subir je ne sais quoi ou lui retirer des informations. Mais pourquoi lui ? Il a peut être pris le premier réveiller et c'était Tim. Je ne vois que ça comme supposition.

- Je sais ou ils l'ont emmener dit Lily au bout d'un silence inconfortable.

- Où ? L'agressais-je à moitié. Quand quelqu'un que j'aimais été en danger, je devenais extrêmement con. J'oubliais les autres autour de moi et ne pensais qu'à mon ami en danger. James, Sir avait l'habitude depuis six ans a trainer avec moi mais Lil's et Max, non. C'est pour cela que je vis Max, ouvrir des yeux ronds face à mon comportement mais Lily ne releva même pas mon agressivité. Elle continua de parler comme si de rien n'était.

- Dans les sous-sols de la maison de Lorjou.

- Hein ? Dit James. Lorjou, c'est pas notre directeur, celui qui menaçait Martine, qui faisait que de fixer Tim et Max et avec qui Lilou tu t'engueulais. Cela veut dire qu'il vous connaissez d'avance donc vous avez déjà eu affaire à lui, que c'est un mangemort au service de Voldytruc muche, et qu'il menace Martine car il veut Tim et Max. Ça je l'avais déjà supposé le jour ou Timou et Maxou nous ont parlé de leur secret. Alors, je pense que l'attaque a été prévu pour nous attraper. Voldycrotte veut absolument Tim et Max pour sa monter au pouvoir. Donc Lorjou, nous a espionné, a prévu son coup et en même temps, il a fait un massacre.

- Ça se tient Jamy dit Sir. Je suppose que Lorjou a pris Tim car il a vu que Max était en mauvais point. Il le veut en forme pour lui soutirer les informations sous la torture. Car s'il l'aurait pris tous de suite, il aurait pas tenu sous les coups et il n'aurait rien eu car Max serait tomber inconscient. Quelqu'un qui torture veut absolument que sa victime soit au meilleur de sa forme pour avoir le plus possible d'information.

- Comment tu sais cela ? Demanda Max en meilleur point que tout à l'heure même s'il avait encore des difficultés à parler.

- Ce que vous dites peut tenir si on a pas eu déjà affaire à Lorjou dans notre vie. Quand Tim a eu treize ans, on a décidé pour fêter son anniversaire qu'on irai à un concert des The Rolling Stones. On y aller mais vu qu'il se passait à Chicago, on a dormis dans une tente sur un champ. Et dans la nuit, vers trois heures, je crois, on trainait en ville et on a rencontré des jeunes. On les as suivis pour aller en boite mais ils nous ont emmenait à un entrepôt. Là, on est tombé dans un marché de drogue, d'esclave et de prostitutions. On a était séparé, Max et Tim ont été vendu à des riches et moi, j'étais acheté par un jeune sang-pur américain se nommant Lorjou. C'est comme ça que je connais Lorjou, ça était mon acheteur, mon enfer, … Quand je suis partis de chez lui, j'ai juré de me venger pour lui et pour les gars. Quand, j'ai vu que c'était lui le directeur menaçant Martine, ma colère et ma soif de vengeance était plus forte que tout. Je me suis juré de vous protégez comme pour Tim et Max et j'ai encore perdu. C'est pour cela que je le hais hurla Lily en martelant le mur de coups de poings.

James, arriva derrière Lily et l'a pris dans ces bras pour qu'elle arrête de se faire mal comme ça. Elle se débattit en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide, des coups de poings dans son estomac mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Il attendis qu'elle se calme ce qu'elle fit au bout d'un long moment. Elle éclata en larmes dans ces bras. James s'assit contre le mur et la serra en n'en plus pouvoir et lui fit des bisous dans le cou pour la calmer. Il l'aime mais il ne le sait pas encore. Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir comme cela avec une fille. Quand ce merdier aura finis et que Lily sera en paix avec son passé, je parlerais à James de son amour pour elle a part s'il le découvre tout seul. Pour l'instant, je le laisse prendre soin de Lilou surtout que ça fait du bien à Lil's.

Je me retournais et vit Max et Sir en pleine discussion de tout à l'heure. Max, ne jeta aucun regard vers Lily, il savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et je pense qu'il sait mieux que dans cette état personne ne peut la calmer, la raisonner a part James maintenant. Il a vu l'attirance de James pour sa meilleure amie et aussi comment se comporte Lily avec lui. Elle n'est pas insensible à James, elle est très attaché à lui et Max le sait très bien. C'est pour cela qu'il ne la regarda pas une seule fois par rapport à Sir. J'ai vu qu'il était très attaché à Lil's ce qui m'a choqué au début. Sirius, ne fais jamais confiance à une fille à cause de son passé. Mais Lily a réussi intentionnellement à percer son bouclier contre les filles. Il lui fait confiance comme la prunelle de ses yeux, il la chouchoute, la taquine et surtout il l'aime. Pas en amour comme James, mais en amitié. Je crois qu'il l'a considère comme sa petite sœur. Celle qu'il rêvé d'avoir et qu'il n'a jamais eu. Je vais arrêtais l' analyse des sentiments des mes potes là et je vais rejoindre Max et Sir. C'est une bonne idée pensais-je.

- Je pense vu ce que a dit Lily, que Lorjou a attaqué le stade selon les désirs de son Maitre dit Max.

- Mais alors pourquoi Voldynou a voulu attaqué un stade ? Je trouve cela insensé s'écria Sirius.

- C'est pour dire au gens qu'il est toujours là, qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère ses menaces et qu'il a toujours l'intention de prendre le pouvoir.

- Oui, ça se tient. Donc Lorjou avait comme mission d'exterminer le plus possible de gens et il ne s'attendait pas à nous voir. On été là au mauvais moment et quand il nous a vu, il a choisi de nous prendre en otage au lieu de nous tuer car ils a besoin de nous ou soit il a des comptes à régler déclarais-je en me posant devant eux.

- Ou ça se trouve quand ils nous as vu, ils nous a pris en Otage car il sait qui sont les gamins pour son maitre mais en même temps, ils a des comptes à régler avec les gamins en question et Lily suggéra Sirius.

- Ça se tient mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. S'il sait pour les gamins, ce qu'il fait subir à Tim et encore moins ce qu'il a prévu pour nous dis-je.

- Et Lorjou n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. C'est un des mangemorts les plus craints des Etats-Unis et bientôt du monde car il en restera pas là. C'est un des favoris de Voldemort. Il tue ses victimes sans pitié et version moldus. Cela veut dire, qu'il les torture avant de mettre fin à leur souffrance. Il aime voir la peur qu'il inspire sur ses victimes, sur la population. Il n'épargne personne mais surtout il est loin d'être con. Je vous dit cela car au premier abord, on le croit pas très intelligent. Vous vous êtes pas dit à l'orphelinat « Mais qu'est qu'il est con celui là » ?

On hochâmes la tête de haut en bas, je m'en rappellerais tout le temps. C'était un jour ou on vous allez se promener dans la foret à une heure de l'orphelinat en vélo, moyen transport moldu qu'on vient de découvrir et avec qui, j'ai fais beaucoup de gamelles. J'en ai eu des bleus mais ce moyen est super agréable et pratique. Bref, on avait voulu aller se promener mais Lorjou nous en avait empêcher car il avait peur qu'on se fasse écraser donc, il nous avait enfermé dans notre chambre par tous les moyens inimaginable. Il avait pas penser à nous enfermer magiquement, ce qui fit qu'on a quand même réussi à s'échapper. A ce moment là, on a dit qu'il était pas très intelligent.

J'en étais sure, moi aussi la première fois que j'ai vu, je me suis dit mais qu'est qu'il est con. Mais enfaite pas de tout, c'est une facette qu'il montre aux gens pour pas voir le vrai Lorjou. Par cette facette, il comprend les points faibles et les points forts de ses futurs victimes. Il analyse tout cela et il construit son plan à partir de ses renseignements. Il attend et le moment ou on s'y attend le moins, il frappe. Et quand il frappe, le personne devant à cinq pourcent de chance de s'en sortir. Il a un esprit noir, calculateur, observateur, frappeur. Dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu une personne comme lui. Il cache bien son jeu donc si on veut l'avoir, il faut montrer une facette de ce que nous sommes pas ou alors, analyser Lorjou sous toute les coutures et rusé après.

- Comment on fait ça ? Demanda James tenant Lily endormis dans ces bras.

- Je ne sais pas trop même si j'ai une idée mais je ne connais pas trop Lorjou a part ce que je vous ai dit. Celle qui pourra nous sauver sera Lily. Elle connait Lorjou mieux que quiconque pour avoir vécu avec lui. Elle est son point faible et son point fort car il sait que Lilou le connait vraiment et lui aussi la connait. Et elle a à peu près le même esprit que Lorjou, observateur, rusé, calculateur, survivant. Elle fera tout pour nous sortir de là, soyez sans crainte mais cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Mais je connais Lily comme si je l'avais faite et elle fera tout pour nous sortir de là même si elle doit souffrir voir y rester. Elle va essayer de nous faire morfler le moins possible. Elle va faire des choses qu'il vont vous choquer, voir inimaginable pour vous mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Elle a un mental dure. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille comme elle, mais elle survit dans toute les situations possibles et elle ne lâche pas avant qu'elle n'est pas réussi. Et surtout ne vous mettez pas entre travers de son chemin. Si elle dit qu'elle fera ça, elle fera même si vous lui dites non. Elle est très têtue. Je sais que c'est dure à attendre, moi même j'ai du mal à faire ce me demande Lily dès fois ou à voir ce qu'elle va faire, mais j'ai appris à lui faire confiance. La confiance, pour elle, est quelque chose de très important. Elle a confiance en vous, mais si vous vous mettez en travers de ses projets, vous perdrez toute sa confiance et pour le regagner il y a du boulot.

Je regardais Lily endormis paisiblement dans les bras de James et j'ai du mal à l'imaginer comment Max l'a décrit. Je sais qu'elle forte mais j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée. J'ai confiance en elle mais l'a voir risquer sa vie pour nous, me dépasse. Je sens que les prochains jours vont être très très dure.

PDV de Fincher :

Dès que le massacre au stade eu été finis, je transplanais dans ma chambre chez mon cousin.

Je m'écrasais sur mon lit comme une merde. C'est ce que je suis et ce que je ressens. Une merde, rien d'autre. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à tuer des gens ? Ça à l'air simple quand je regarde les autres mangemorts. C'est comme faire la cuisine me répète mon cousin. Je vois pas pourquoi dès que j'arrive devant une personne avec ma baguette levé, je ne l'a tue pas. Le pire, c'est que j'ai le sort impardonnable sur la langue mais il ne veut jamais sortir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Criais-je en martelant mon lit de coups de pieds. J'ai pas envie de finir à pourrir dans la terre derrière la maison de Voldemort. Je suis trop jeune. Je veux vivre une vie remplie, heureuse. Je veux coucher de droite à gauche avant de trouver ma futur femme, me prendre des cuites, continuer mes études, dormir en cours, fumer des joints, rouler des cigarettes, faire des conneries, emmerder les profs, … Pourquoi mes parents ont été au supermarché ce jour là ? Pourquoi ? S'ils n'y auraient pas été, ils seraient avec moi aujourd'hui et je serai pas sous le responsabilité de mon cousin. Le seul qu'il me reste, celui que je déteste autant que moi, le pire des cousins. Je ne serai pas dans cette situation. Je n'aurais jamais rencontrer Voldemort, le sorcier le plus craint du monde. Je n'aurais jamais reçu cette marque et je n'aurais jamais mais jamais eu à torturer des animaux et à tuer des humains. Même si pour l'instant, je n'ai pas réussi à tuer un humain. Je trouve ça inconcevable d'enlever la vie à être humain car il n'a pas de pouvoir. Il n'a rien fait de mal et il mérite de vivre autant que nous. Moi, je considère les moldus comme des êtres égales à nous. D'accord, ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs mais ils se débrouillent très bien sans. Ils inventent des trucs très ingénieux et ils sont même en avance par rapport à nous sorciers. J'arrive pas à comprendre cette haine face à ces personnes. Je pense que c'est pour cela que je n'arrivais pas à tuer. Déjà, je n'ai pas un caractère violent, une attirance pour la peur et le sang, et en plus, je considère les moldus égale à nous. Je suis dans la merde. J'ai essayé de tuer quelqu'un. Impossible. Inconcevable. C'est bon, j'ai dix-huit ans, je vais finir ma vie dans un cimetière pour devenir une poussière. J'aurais rien vécu, j'aurais pas eu la chance de gouter à l'amour d'une femme, d'être père, d'engueuler ses enfants, … Nan, dans les prochaines heures, voir jours, cela dépendra du temps que Lorjou ou Voldemort remarque que j'aidais les personnes à s'enfuir au lieu de les tuer, je vais passer sous la baguette de Voldemort et finir inerte à ses pieds.

Quelle triste Vie ! Sur cette triste pensée, je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêves.

- FINCHER ! gueula Mon cher cousin.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ballais-je en m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Débout Feignant ! Il est dix-neuf heures du soir, tu as assez dormi pour deux jours. Va nourrir les otages au sous sols cria-t-il avant de transplaner.

Wah ! J'ai dormi une journée. Ce m'est jamais arrivé avant aujourd'hui. Puis merde, je vais bientôt crever, j'ai le droit de dormir autant que je veux.

Faut que je fasse quoi déjà. Ah oui ! Nourrir les otages. On a des otages maintenant. C'est nouveau ça. Encore une nouvelle lubie de mon très cher cousin. Il en vie de s'amuser vu qu'il ne sait pas assez amuser au stade. Il est grave atteint et moi aussi en passant. Au lieu de me causer tout seul, je devrais bouger mon cul pour aller préparer un repas pour nos invités.

- Alors, alors ? Qu'est que je leur fais ? Pâté, non, cuisse de poulet entamé, beurk, salade remplie d'asticot, non plus, … Pfff il y a rien dans ce frigot de mangeable a part des choses périmés. Non mais ses yaourts, ils datent du trente janvier mille neuf cent soixante-seize alors qu'on est au mois de juillet de cette année. Il doit faire les courses une fois par ans et encore. Qu'est que je vais leur faire ? Il est marrant, il y a rien dans son frigo et ses placards sont remplies de riz, de coquillettes, de spaghettis, de papillons, … Ah! Ça les pâtes, il est pas en rupture de stock, il y en a des paquets et pour tous les gouts. Bon, bas j'irai faire des courses demain, pour ce soir, il se contenteront d'une plâtré de pâtes.

Hop ! Une casserole, un peu d'eau, sur le feu et on attend que ça fasse des bubulles.

Vingts minutes, plus tard. Ça fait des bubulles, parfait, maintenant mettons les pâtes. Je mets la moitié du paquet ou tous le paquet ? Voilà, je fais encore fasse à un problème. C'est pas possible, déjà il a rien dans ses placards à part de pâtes et en plus, il ne me dit pas combien ils sont. Ils peuvent être deux comme huit. Bon, bas, je vais mettre tous le paquet comme ça, il y aura pour tous le monde. Et joignant le geste à la parole, je mis le paquet dans la casserole.

Il y a pas plus qu'a attendre.

Pop ! Entendis-je. Qu'est qu'il me veut encore ?

- Fincher, tu iras apporter une assiette dans la salle d'interrogatoire a près le reste, c'est dans les cellules.

- Ok, Lorjou. Et j'emmène combien d'assiettes ?

- Six répondit-il avant de retransplaner.

Ah! Bas, j'ai bien fait de mettre tous le paquet. Dix minutes, plus tard : Allez hop ! J'égoutte, je prend six assiettes et je mets les nouilles dedans. Un peu de beurre pour pas que ça colle, du gruyère, je trouve ça meilleur que des nouilles sans rien et c'est partis pour le service.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ?

Va falloir que je renouvelle mon commentaire en bas de mes chapitres :D

La suite dans 3 semaines voir 4, vous avez l'habitude mainteant :). Ah! Avant le chapitre 18 apparaitera une mini fiction sur Pansy & son Amour secret. J'ai déjà bien entammé l'histoire, j'en viens au plus dure :D. Je commence beaucoup à aimé écrire sur Pansy & elle m'inspire trop cette petite Serpentard =)

Gros bisous


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec un chapitre assez court à mon gout mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux. Désolé.

Sinon ça était votre rentrée ? Je vous souhaite tous une bonne année que vous soyez au lycée ou au collège. Plein de réussite ! & Je m'encourage moi même, c'est pour dire. Ah la Term, si elle pouvait ne pas exister, ça m'arrangerait :P.

Bref, je vous laisse lire le chapitre.

Gros bisous

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Wah ! Putain que ça pue ici ! En parlant de ça, où suis-je ? Je suis pas dans l'orphelinat en tous cas, car sinon j'aurais reconnu vu que je le connais pas cœur grâce au nombreux caches caches.

Voyons voyons voir Timou. On est allé voir un match qui a fini par une attaque des mangemorts. Cela même nous ont encercler et il y en a qui nous a endormi, je pense. Donc s'il nous a endormi, ça veut dire qu'il nous a emmené chez lui ou au QG des mangemorts. Conclusion, je suis dans la merde enfin non, nous sommes dans une grosse merde. Super ! Il manquait plus que ça. C'est génial ! Bon que faire ? Appelez les autres !

- Maxou ? Lilou ? … appelais-je. Rien, aucune réponse à part ma voie qui résonne.

- James ? Sirius ? Rémus ? Continuais-je. Toujours rien ! Bon Tim flippe pas, cela veut rien dire. Ils sont vivants, pas morts, ni agonisant dans leurs sangs, …

- Oh ! C'est bon, je me fais des films, ça veut dire que je flippe. Non, non faut que je sois en plein possession de mes moyens devant un mangemort. Je commençais à taper sur les murs pour trouver une issue jusqu'à temps que j'entende une voix familière.

- Tu perds ton temps à taper les murs. Il y a aucune sortie même pas une porte. Tu rentre dans cette pièce grâce à ta pensée. Et tu peux pas en sortir même si c'est ton vœu le plus cher. Cette pièce existe mais d'un autre coté, non. Donc cherche pas a part si tu veux perdre ton temps et surtout devenir fou.

- Vous êtes qui ? Demandais-je en reculant tout au fond de la pièce. Je l'entendis s'avancer au milieu de la pièce, je pense. J'entendis un bruit de chaise raclé le sol ce qui veut dire, qu'il vient de s'assoir.

-Approche ! Je vais pas te manger t'inquiète pas. Puis on se connait, c'est pas comme si on était des inconnus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Dis-je suspicieux en avançant vers la table ou il était assis.

- Je suis ton Directeur mais je m'appelle Lorjou répondit-il en allumant une lumière au plafond. Ah ! J'avais l'impression d'être un tueur en série qui allait se faire interroger par un agent du FBI sauf que là, on était pas dans un film Américain ou tout se finis bien. J'ai devant moi, celui qui menace ma directrice, le mangemort le plus barje et recherché du monde mais surtout des États-Unis, un sadique des tortures versions moldus, … Bref, mon pire cauchemars a partir de maintenant.

- Tu dis rien ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Dit-il en me faisant son sourire de sadique.

- Vous devez vous en doutez de si je suis content ou pas lançais-je en essayant de ne pas montrer ma peur. Je sais ce qu'il a fait à Lily pour l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux et pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche de Lilou. Je sais aussi qu'il est loin mais vraiment loin d'être con. Qu'il cache son jeu sous un deuxième visage. Qu'il ne lâche pas prise avant d'avoir ce qu'il veut. Et cela n'est pas bon pour moi. Car si je suis là, ça veut dire qu'il veut des informations sur Martine ou il veut me faire payer la dernière fois. C'est vraiment pas bon, car un je sais ou est Martine grâce à James et Max, et deux, je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps sous ses attaques. Donc soit je sauve ma peau et encore en donnant Martine ou je me fais torturer jusqu'à crever. Wah ! Quel programme ! Je préférerais choisir des cours ou un programme télé. Bon sérieusement, je ne peux pas balancer Martine car je suis pas une balance et je ne peux pas même sous la torture. Et la torture n'est pas ma tasse de thé mais va falloir que j'y passe. Mais j'ai pas envie de mourir. Je suis jeune moi, j'ai encore des choses heureuses à vivre. Je veux pas finir sous la terre. Pour cela faudrait que je trouve un plan B. M'échapper ? Non impossible selon lui mais je vais garder cette hypothèse, on sait jamais. Faire le mort ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il me balance dehors. Non faudrait vraiment que je me laisse torturer et je vais pas me laisser faire. Je suis pas fou. Désespéré mais pas fou. Ou en étais-je ? Ah faire le mort ? Non. Lui lécher les bottes ? Euh... Définitivement Non. Mentir ? Oui, il y a que ça qui peut réussir. Bon bas Timou phase B enclenché. Pitié Merlin ! Il faut que ça marche. Puis j'espère que Lil's et les gars vont bien.

- Tu dois te demander ce que tu fous ici ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Un peu mais j'ai une idée sur la question répondis-je.

- J'avais reçu une mission de mon Maitre. La mission était de faire le plus de ravage dans le stade, de tuer le plus de personne possible et de faire régner la peur dans leurs entrailles. Tout cela, je l'ai réussi haut la main. Le monde moldus comme sorcier tremble de peur face à la puissance de mon Maitre. Les sorciers sont dépassés par les événements, ils ne savent plus quoi faire. J'ai réussi à avoir ce que je voulais depuis tout petit. La peur des gens en me regardant, le respect qu'ils ont maintenant pour moi et surtout celui de mon Maitre face à moi. Mais cette mission m'a apporté plus. Toi, Ton acolyte de copain et ta salope d'amie.

- Je vous interdis de la traiter de salope criais-je en envoyant valser ma chaise.

- Doloris ! Tonna-t-il. Je reçu le sort en pleine poitrine. Il m'écrasa sur le sol. Je me tortillais dans tout les sens. J'avais l'impression qu'on me transperçait de l'intérieur. Je ne criais pas et je ne baissais pas non plus les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de faire ce plaisir à ce con.

- Donc comme je disais avant que tu me coupe la parole, cette mission m'a apporté plus. Je vais pouvoir me venger de l'humiliation, il y a maintenant à peu près trois ans et je vais peut être aussi savoir ce que veut mon Maitre. Mais avant de torturer, je vais te laisser apprécier ta nouvelle maison pour longtemps. Sur ceux, je te laisse à tes occupations et on se revoit demain pour un petit traitement de faveur dit-il en me faisant son sourire sadique.

Super ! Demain, je vais souffrir. Magnifique ! Et j'ai rien pour ne pas m'empêcher d'y penser. C'est super vraiment. Je suis super content d'être dans ma nouvelle maison selon ses dires en ruminant mes pensées noirs. Et quelles pensées ! Mort, Torture, Mort, et Torture. Oui, ça change beaucoup. Et voilà que je fais de l'ironie maintenant. Être prisonnier n'est pas bon pour moi. Je deviens dépressif, cynique. Mais qu'est que je t'ai fais Merlin pour être dans cette situation ? Vraiment qu'est que j'ai fait ? Je voudrais bien le savoir. Au bout d'un moment a arpentait la pièce de long en large, je me mis en boule sur le sol.

0000000000000

J'étais entrain de me défouler en balançant les chaises dans tout les sens quand j'entendis un bruit d'assiette et de couvert. Je n'y fis pas attention.

- Aie ! Non mais ça va pas cria une voix grave que je n'avais jamais entendu.

- Vous êtes qui ? Dis-je en arrêtant de faire voler les chaises partout.

- Malka Fincher

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous

- Normal, personne ne me connait à part les mangemorts et encore dit-il en posant une assiette de nouille et des couverts sur la table. Je vis son visage. Il avait un visage ovale, une bouche pulpeuse pour un garçon, un nez ni trop grand, ni trop petit, des yeux d'un marron profond. Il avait les cheveux bruns, roux, mi-long et ondulé. Coiffé style surfeur. Il était grand, une tête de plus que moi, habillé d'une cape noir ou j'apercevais en dessous un pantalon noir. Il avait des épaules larges, des jambes longues. C'était un beau mec mais pas fréquentable. Je lui donnais dans les vingts-ans.

- Pourquoi vous me donnez à manger ?

- Pour que vous preniez des forces répondit-il en s'installant là ou était Lorjou y a quelques heures maintenant.

- D'habitude, les prisonniers reçoivent de la bouillie et là, j'ai des nouilles. Je trouve cela bizarre.

- J'adore cuisiner. Et les nouilles, c'est largement meilleur que de la bouillie. Je vous jure que je ne vous empoissonne pas. Ce n'est pas mon attention. Sinon je m'en serai pris autrement pour vous tuer car si je vous empoisonne Lorjou serai tous de suite que c'est moi votre meurtrier et il m'en voudra à mort. Et je finirais en tas de cendre et j'ai pas envie de tout. Je suis jeune et j'ai encore des choses à vivre. Dit-il.

Ce gars, je le trouvais bizarre. Il n'était pas comme les autres mangemorts. Un, il me fait des nouilles, deux, il s'assoit alors que ceux qui donnent à manger au prisonnier reparte tout de suite et trois, il me parle comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Vraiment bizarre ! Va falloir que je l'observe attentivement. Je me mis à manger en essayant de faire abstraction qu'il n'était pas devant moi. C'était dure mais je réussi. Bon, on va me dire qu'il m'a aidé intentionnellement mais il m'a aidé. Il ne m'a pas du tout parler et ni même regarder.

- Tu as finis ? Dit-il au bout d'un moment ou je le regardais pour essayer de le comprendre. Mais rien à faire, il était aussi impassible qu'un mur de pierre.

- Oui répondis-je

Il pris mon assiette avec les couverts et il sortit de la pièce comme une ombre. Je ne compris pas ce changement d'humeur. Arrivé ici, il était tout joyeux et il me parlait comme si on était potes et là, il n'a rien dit et il est parti comme un voleur.

Vraiment, je suis perdu. Je ne comprend rien. Puis pourquoi, je lui porte autant d'attention ? Ce n'est qu'un mangemort parmi tant d'autres. Il a rien d'exceptionnel. Enfin, si, il a un plus que les autres ce qui fait qu'il m'intrigue.

Argh ! J'en ai déjà marre et ce n'est que le début.

PDV de Fincher :

Me voilà dans la cellule ou Lorjou garde un prisonnier. Et quel prisonnier ! Il est beau gosse. Yeux verts, cheveux verts, visage crasseux, vêtements déchirés et sales. Même en étant sale, il a un charme. Il est a croquer.

Ah mais qu'est qu'il m'arrive ? Non mais ça va pas Malka de ressentir cela pour un prisonnier et un garçon de surcroit. Je peux pas être Homo, c'est impossible. Si Lorjou apprend que j'ai tué personne mais en plus s'il sait que je suis attiré par un gars alors là, la mort m'attend à bras ouverts.

Il ne faut pas que je lui parle, ni que je le regarde. Et me voilà assis devant lui entrain de lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait des nouilles. Pourquoi j'arrive jamais à tenir mes paroles ? Non mais c'est la deuxième parole que je tiens pas. Ça va pas du tout. Malka, faut que tu te reprennes. Facile à dire et pas à faire.

Puis je sais pas trop. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'attire chez lui. Quoi ? Bonne question vraiment. Je me poses milles questions. Pourquoi c'est lui enfermer dans cette cellule et pas un autre ? Pourquoi Lorjou veut absolument le torturer et lui soutirer des informations ? Est ce qu'il a déjà eu affaire à mon cousin ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il au stade au moment de la mission ?, … Plein de questions sans réponses.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, je veux absolument l'aider en gros le secourir de Lorjou. Pourquoi je veux savoir tout sur lui ? Il devient une obsession. Faut vite que je m'éloigne de lui. Vite fait ! Sur ceux, je lui demandais s'il avait fini même si je savais déjà sa réponse. Je pris son assiette et le reste et je partis sans un mot et ni un regard. J'ai du semer le doute dans son esprit. Pourquoi j'étais joyeux avant et pourquoi je suis partis comme un voleur. C'est mieux pour lui. Je suis pas fréquentable. Si je m'attache à lui, il mérite la mort et moi aussi par ailleurs. Il est encore jeune. Plus que moi. Il ne connait pas mon monde et j'ai pas envie de l'y plonger. Non vaut mieux pour son bien que je ne l'approche plus mais cela va être difficile car tous les jours faut que je lui donne ses repas.

Ah ! Mais pourquoi la vie est aussi difficile ? Pourquoi ?

Pendant que je me torturais à trouver la réponse à cette question, je me dirigeais vers les cellules ou étaient prisonnier les cinq autres.

Arrivé à destination, je les retrouvé allongé sur le sol, silencieux. J'aurais presque cru qu'ils étaient mort si je n'entendais pas leur respiration. C'est fous, la façon dont les gens deviennent quand ils sont emprisonner. D'habitude, les personnes sont joyeuses. Elles parlent de tout et de rien mais là, rien, nada. On entend juste les mouches volaient et encore.

On se croirai à un enterrement. Allez Malka ! Lance toi et brise cette air de froideur. Je soufflais un bon coup.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Malka et je serai celui qui vous donnera vos repas dis-je joyeusement.

- Salut ! Répondent-ils d'un air morne. Je ne fis pas abstraction à leur humeur et continu joyeusement.

- Aujourd'hui, au menu, nouille et gruyère.

J'ouvris les deux grilles des cellules et je rentrais dans la première. Je déposais une assiette devant un gars au yeux noir profond et deux assiettes devant un autre gars tenant une fille rousse dans les bras. Je commençais à sortir de la cellule quand je remarquais que le mur qui séparait les deux cellules était en ruine. Ils avaient explosé le mur mais comment ? Lorjou leur avait pris leurs baguettes. Mystère et boule de gomme Malka.

Au lieu de sortir de la cellule, je traversais le mur en ruine pour déposer les deux dernières assiette devant un gars aux cheveux bleus ayant des traits de ressemblance avec le beau gosse de tout à l'heure et un gars au teint cireux. Dès que j'ai déposé les assiettes, je sortis de la cellule.

- Bon appétit ! Dis-je en prenant les escaliers remontant au rez de chaussée.

- Merci ! Entendis-je. C'était une voix aigu donc j'en déduis que c'était la fille rousse qui m'avait répondu.

Arrivé au rez de chaussé, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Lorjou. Fallait que je sache qui était ses gamins. Et pourquoi il les garde prisonnier alors que d'habitude, ils tuent. C'est la première fois que je vois mon cousin gardait des personnes prisonnière. D'habitude, il soutire les informations qu'il veut et après il les tue mais là, non. C'était tout le contraire. Ces gamins doivent être important pour lui. Ils doivent avoir une infos capitale pour lui qui l'incite à les garder vivant ou alors, ils les connait déjà. Faut que j'élucide ce mystère tous de suite.

Au bout de cinq minutes a rodé dans les couloirs, j'arrivais devant le bureau de mon cousin. Un petit tour d'épingles dans la serrure et le tour est joué. Pas d'Alohomora, il est trop rusé pour ça. Donc on fait à la façon moldus dans les films. Ou là je regarde trop la télévision moi. Bon Malka tu la ferme et tu ouvres cette putain de porte. Je me parle à moi même maintenant enfin tous le monde toi se parler tout seul. Je dois pas être le seul. Chut Malka ! Et rentre dans cette pièce.

Hop ! Un pied à l'intérieur et le deuxième qui suit. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour trouver aussi vite mais même pas dix minutes dans la pièce et j'ai déjà trouvé ce que je voulais. Maintenant j'ai plus qu'a dupliquer et ça sera parfait. Dupliquado ! Lançais-je sur le dossier.

Allez cassez toi d'ici Malka ! Je me le fais pas dire deux fois. Je couru jusqu'à la porte, je l'a fermé par un Alohomora et je marchais le plus naturellement du monde à ma chambre.

Arrivé à celle-ci, j'ouvris la porte à la volé et la refermais d'un coup sec. Je me jetais sur mon lit et ouvrit le dossier.

Trois noms écrit en rouge tous inconnus pour moi. Timothy Mars, Maxime Smith et Lily Evans. Trois noms qui doivent hantés mon cousin pour les avoir écrit en rouge. Qu'est que lui ont fait ces gosses ? Tu vas le savoir Fincher si tu tourne les pages. Merci conscience de mes noix pour être poli.

Timothy Mars et Maxime Smith vendu à des riches comme esclaves et Lily Evans, prostitué et bonne attitré de mon cousin. Ah! Mais il est dégueulasse et cruel de faire ça a des gosses de... Treize ans à cette époque. Je rêve. J'arrive pas à y croire du tout. Ok tuer, torturer des gens encore ça passe mais vendre des gamins et prendre du plaisir sur une fille de treize ans, je trouve ça dégueulasse, cruel, abominant de sa part. Il a dépassé les limites. Je le respectais encore un peu mais vraiment un peu mais là, il a perdu tout mon respect et il pourra aller se faire foutre. Car si j'ai bien compris, ces gamins sont ceux à qui j'ai donné à manger. Lui, dans la salle d'interrogatoire doit être un des deux gars, la fille rousse doit être Lily et l'autre, c'est celui qui la tenait dans ses bras. Il les ramenés ici car il a des comptes à rendre au vu de ce que je lis. Les gamins enfin maintenant ados, l'ont bien humiliés devant une assemblé et ils se sont cassés après. Bien fait pour lui, ça lui fait les pieds. Mais bon en ce moment, c'est les ados qui vont prendre chers et en plus, il va leur soutirer des informations pour son maitre de pacotille.

Il faut que je les aide à sortir d'ici. Il me faut leur confiance. Pas facile cela mais je vais bien y arrivé à force de persévérance comme ma mère me disait toujours « La persévérance atteint toujours son objectif ». Et il me faut un plan.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai galérer en plus pour l'écrire surtout la fin, ça me plaisait jamais mais là, j'aime bien.

La chapitre 19 dans trois semaines voir plutôt un mois. Je peux pas faire autrement désolé. Faut que je me consacre à ma Term à fond.

Gros bisous


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou !

Désolé du retard vraiment. Désolé ! Mais je suis débordé. La term c'est pas du repos. C'est loin de ça. C'est la merde ! Mais qu'est qui m'a pris d'aller en Term STAV aussi ! *se prend la tête entre les mains* Bref, donc désolé mais j'ai pu beaucoup avancé dans la fiction. Car un, j'ai du me remettre dans les cours & surtout les devoirs et c'est pas facile. Vous devez tous connaitre ça ? ;). Deux, je suis partis en Irlande & trois, mon ordi était tombé en panne donc là, je pouvais encore moins avancé dans mes fictions vu que tout est sur l'ordi. Je finis mon Blablabla en disant Merci à akan, ma chérie & je sais plus si j'ai déjà remercier Water-lilas mais si c'est déjà fait, excuse moi ma cervelle de poisson XD'.

akan : Hey ! Ouii c'est bizarre, c'est Lorjou quoi ? XD'. Ouii une horreur de coucher avec des sangs de bourbes mais surtout des ados mais bon cc'est Lorjou. Et je l'aime comme ça X)'. Sinon cherche pas pourquoi ils veulent des humains pour faire le travail des elfes, je l'expliquerai plus tard.

Ma chérie : Ouii il y a moins d'action mais comme tu le dis, c'est normal car faut que j'intègre Fincher que je kiff trop. Ahhh c'est mon perso préférée. Je m'éclate comme une petite folle avec lui ! Tu pourras le remarquer dans le chapitre :P. Sinon, grâche à ta chambre j'ai fini ce chapitre entammé depuis un moment. Ta chambre & son sol moelleux XD' m'a donné l'inspiration.

& pour les couples Bi, moi aussi je trouve que ça change & je préfère ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

PDV de Lorjou :

Après une petite soirée dehors à m'amuser, je rentrais chez moi pour un petit sommeil. Demain torture, informations et torture. J'aime ce programme. Rien de mieux que de voir quelqu'un souffrir grâce à ma précieuse baguette. Je vais pouvoir me venger de l'humiliation datant de trois ans maintenant. Ce garçon qui n'était qu'un gamin m'avait tenu tête. Personne de tient tête à Lockart Lorjou sans en subir les conséquences et ce gamin ne va pas être une exception ainsi que sa salope et son connard d'ami. Je vais bien m'amuser avec eux et en plus, je vais peut être enfin savoir qui sont les enfants que mon Maitre veut absolument. J'en ai marre de me faire engueuler à chaque fois que je suis convoqué par lui car je suis toujours au même point. Point Mort. Mais ces gamins sont introuvables. Mais personne résiste à Lockart. Tout le monde tombe dans mon filet un jour ou l'autre. Et eux n'échapperont pas à la règle. Foi de Lockart. Sur ceux, je me couchais pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Dring dring dring ! gueula mon réveil

- Oh ta gueule baillais-je en l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce. Quel merde ces trucs là ! Pourquoi j'en ai un déjà. Ah oui ! C'est vrai pour pas oublier de me lever et pour faire mes programmes de la journée sinon je suis décalé et je fais rien.

Hop Lock ! On se lève. Sur cette belle parole, je me leva de mon lit et partit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, déjeuner fini, toilette fini, c'est parti pour le programme de la journée. Questionnement et torture. Go la salle !

- Bonjour cher Timothy ! Dis-je en faisant apparaître une fenêtre pour faire entrer la lumière du jour.

- Pas le bonjour répondit-il en tournant sa tête du coté du mur pour pas me voir.

- Je suis déçu de cette accueil. Moi qui m'attendais à un super sourire et bas non, j'ai le droit à un dos et un bonjour très accueillant dis-je en le soulevant du sol.

- Lâcher moi ! cria-t-il en se débattant.

- A vos ordres ! Et sur ceux, j'arrêtais mon sort. Il atterrit avec force sur le sol. Il se releva avec le peu dignité qui lui rester et parti rejoindre le fond de la salle. C'était sans compter moi et mon envie de m'amuser avec lui. Je le tirais jusqu'à moi et je le fis assoir de force sur la chaise ou je l'enchainais.

- Aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur jovial et j'ai préparé un jolie programme que je vais tenir à la lettre. Et tu devrais être heureux car tu es l'élu de mon programme.

- Super ! Dit-il avec ironie. Je fis abstraction de son commentaire et je continuais sur ma lancé

- On va commencé par l'interrogatoire. Tu vas répondre à mes questions gentiment et sans mentir sinon je vais prendre plaisir à te torturer. Mais j'ai pas trop envie de t'abimer car cette aprem, j'ai prévu des activités alléchantes pour mes yeux dis-je en me léchant les lèvres et en regardant la peur passer dans ses yeux

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Demanda-t-il en me défiant. Il reprend vite du poil de la bête mais pas pour longtemps. Il a besoin d'être mater et je vais le faire avec plaisir.

- Non

- Bon première question : Aurais-tu entendu parler de pouvoirs autres que la sorcellerie ?

- Comment ? Demanda-t-il avec une tête de pommé

-T'es con. Ta de la chance que je sois d'humeur jovial donc je vais répéter ma question. Aurais-tu entendu parler de pouvoirs autres que les nôtres ? Capitcho !

- Ah! Poser comme cela je comprend mieux. La syntaxe était pas bonne au début, je comprenais pas. Moi il me faut des phrases d'un bon Anglais et pas autre chose dit-t-il avec un grand sourire. Ah le … ! Zen Lock ! Il veut te pousser à bout et ça commence à marcher. Mais tu es plus intelligent que lui donc tu vas pas tomber dans son filet. Ça sera le contraire. Moi je ne mors pas aux hameçons.

-Alors ? Questionnais-je en assaillant devant lui.

- Non je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'autres pouvoirs que les nôtres à part en cours quand on étudiait les fées, les elfes, Merin et son histoire.

- Ah tu connais l'histoire de Merin. Tu va pouvoir m'être utile peut être. Donc tu sais que Merin a eu un descendant se nommant Arcavius de Sabran qui s'est marié et qui a eu des enfants et ainsi de suite. Tu savais que cette famille ne pouvait faire qu'un enfant, une malédiction pesé sur eux en gros mais il y a quelques temps maintenant une fille, héritière de la magie de Merin, de celles des Elfes de Cynwalls, des premières sorcières et des sorciers actuelles, a mis au monde des jumelles. Ces jumelles se sont mariées et chacune a mis au monde un garçon. Ces deux garçons ont maintenant seize ans depuis que mon maitre a tués leurs mères et que moi, j'ai tué leurs pères. Ils sont introuvables. Je les cherches depuis seize ans car ils ont des pouvoirs que mon maitre veut absolument pour sa monter au pouvoir. Donc j'ai besoin de savoir si tu connais pas des garçons ayant des facultés autres que nous.

Je le vis tressaillir, ce qui veut dire qu'il sait quelque chose mais il se reprit très vite. En tous cas, pas assez pour mes yeux, il sait.

- Non je sais pas du tout dit-il d'une voix normal. Je me doutais, ça aurait été trop beau qu'il me dise qu'ils les connaissait. Va falloir que j'utilise la méthode forte. Torture et s'il dit toujours rien, Vérisatanum.

- Tu me mens pas ? Car si tu me mens, tu sais ce qui va se passer. Ça va me mettre en colère et ça sera pas bon pour toi.

- Oh ! Bouh ! Je devrais avoir peur là ! Bas je suis désolé de t'avouer que tu impressionne guère dit-il.

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Euh... Je crois que oui, je me fous de ta gueule mais bon, c'est comme tu le ressens toi personnellement.

- Tu joue avec le feu mon Gars. Je dis ça, je dis rien. Vu que tu as décidé de pas être coopératif aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser car j'ai d'autre à faire de plus important que de perdre mon temps avec un gamin impoli. Donc je reviendrais cette aprem pour ton traitement de faveur et j'espère que tu parlera plus. Sur ceux « Doloris ». Je le vis serrer les dents et se tourner sur lui-même pour essayer de faire disparaître la douleur. C'est fous comme j'adorais cette vision. Voir quelqu'un souffrir me remplissait d'une joie immense. Ça illuminais ma journée.

PDV de Fincher :

Le réveil de mon cher cousin me réveilla. Enfin plutôt le bruit contre le mur. Je sais pas comment le réveil fait pour tenir face au traitement qui lui procure Lorjou. C'est un résistant. Bref, Lorjou venait encore une fois de me réveiller. C'était comme ça tous les matins depuis que je suis chez lui. Moi qui était avant une marmotte maintenant j'étais de ceux qui criaient haut et fort que le monde appartenait aux gens qui se lèvent tôt. Au début, je m'étais traité de fous et pendant plusieurs matins, je me faisait chié. Mais à force de passer ma matinée à regarder les oiseaux gazouillaient, les arbres perdent leurs feuilles, … Je finis par me trouver des occupations. Tous les matins, j'allais dans la bibliothèque fouiller. Je m'étais pris de passion à lire. Je dénichais des livres qui devaient pas avoir été déplacé depuis des siècles. Ces livres regorges de légendes disparus, réels, invraisemblables …. C'était une vrai source d'alimentation pour un passionné de lecture.

Ce matin, j'avais une idée bien en tête. Mon cousin était à la recherche de deux jeunes, descendant d'un certain Arcavius de Sabran. J'avais découvert cette infos en lisant le dossier de Timothy, Maxime et Lily. Je sais pas pourquoi il avait écrit cela dans leur dossier mais pour lui, ces trois là étaient attachés à ces deux jeunes par quelque chose vu ce qu'il a écrit. Donc, aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d'en connaître plus sur ce Arcavius de Sabran. Et en deux temps trois mouvement, je me trouvé la tête dans les étagères.

Wah ! Midi neuf ! Putain, ça fait a peu près cinq heures que je suis ici. Putain, ça passe vite. J'ai rien vu défilé. On va dire aussi que la légende Arcavius de Sabran est très passionnante. Quel famille ! Maintenant, je sais qui est ce Arcavius et que je sais pourquoi il cherche ces gamins. Je n'ai plus qu'a trouver le nom de ces gamins. Et là, la technologie moldus va m'aider. Va falloir que je refasse marcher mon ordinateur. Sur ceux, Malk' go !

- Ahhhhhhhhh ! criais-je en tapant dans la centrale de l'ordi. Maudit centrale de mes …. ! Putain d'ordi qui datent des années lumières. Je vais faire comment moi maintenant que ce putain d'ordi veut pas fonctionner. J'ai des ados à sauver moi, je suis pas là pour me tourner les pouces. « Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hurlais-je en tapant la centrale » Qui finit pas être casser. Bon Malka, c'est pas comme cela que tu va y arriver. La colère ne résout rien, il n'y que la persévérance comme Maman me répétait souvent. Bon je crois que je vais aller dans un ciber café ou il y a des ordis car sinon comme autre solution, je peux appelé un fétective, enfin je crois que c'est comme ça que dise les moldus. J'ai un doute tous d'un coup. Puis zut, on s'en fous, cette solution dure trop de temps et j'ai pas le temps. Donc il me reste plus que celle du ciber café. Allez hop hop hop Malk' !

Une demi-heure plus tard, me voilà devant un ordi du Berci Féca de New-York. Donc si je me souviens bien mes cours d'apprentissage sur le monde des moldus, faut aller sur Internet. C'est ou ce truc là ? Y a pas écrit Internet. Ah si ! Internet explorer. Bas fallait le dire plus tôt. Hop ! Me voilà entrain de cliquer sur ce machin. Maintenant que j'ai ouvert ce truc, je vais ou. Regarde Malk' !

Ah! « Rechercher » Génial ! Hop me voilà entrain d'écrire « Légende d'Arcavius de Sabran » et me voilà avec une page ou il y a écrit « Légende d'Arcavius … » plein de fois. Je clique sur quoi moi ? Ah là là ces moldus, ils font tout pour nous compliquer la vie nous sorciers. Bon oui, j'avoue, ils savent pas qu'on existe mais bon, c'est pas une raison.

Au bout d'un très mais très très long moment, me voilà au bout de ma recherche. Il était peut être temps car il est déjà sept heures et des brouettes.

Donc, voyons voir le résultat.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hurlais-je dans le café.

Ce qui eu comme effet que toute les conversations se stoppèrent et que tous le monde me regarda comme si j'étais fou. Une serveuse passa devant moi et me demanda si j'allais bien. Mais oui, je vais bien, je suis pas fou mais s'ils lisaient ce que je viens de découvrir, ils auraient eu la même réaction. Non d'une chaussette à Voldemort ! C'est pas vrai, cela ne peut pas être vrai. C'est invraisemblable et irréel jusqu'à que je le lise. Faut pas Lorjou tombe là dessus sinon ils vont finir en poulet rôti dans son four. Les gamins qui cherchent sont déjà chez lui et en plus, c'est eux qui se sont foutu de sa gueule. Voilà, une raison de plus pour que je les sauve. Car si Lorjou apprend ça, il va devenir noir de colère et ils vont passer un mauvais moment voir des mauvais moments. Il va jouer avec eux, plus qui joue avec Tim en ce moment. Ils vont être comme des poulets sans plumes. Non très mauvaise comparaison. Comme des vaches prêtent à se faire décapiter. Bon aussi très mauvaise comparaison. Bref, ils vont être dans un mauvais état mais encore vivant car son maitre en a besoin. Conclusion, va falloir vite que je fasse copains, copains avec eux pour qu'ils aient assez confiance en moi. Car s'ils ont pas confiance en moi, je vais pas pouvoir les sortir de là. Sortir une personne contre son gré, c'est facile et encore mais en sortir six, alors là, c'est mission impossible. Bon bas Malka, t'as du boulot mon vieux. Mais tous de suite, tu as de la bouffe à préparer pour tes futurs copains. Dit comme ça, on y croirait presque mais c'est pas gagné d'avance. Pourquoi la vie est-elle faite d'obstacles ? Non mais vraiment ! Moi je vous demande là haut.

00000000000000000000

Me voilà entrain de descendre les escaliers menant à la cave servant de cellules. J'espère qu'ils seront un peu plus joyeux qu'hier et surtout plus causant.

- Bonjour ! Dis-je

- Bonjour ! Répondent-ils avec un petit sourire sur leur lèvres. Enfin, je crois les avoir aperçu mais ils sont partis vite. C'est déjà ça. Je vais pas trop leur demander non plus. On va faire part étapes comme si je rédigeais un devoir de métamorphose. Pioufff ! Ça me monte la tête de pu avoir cours.

- C'est quoi au menu ? Me sortit le gars aux yeux sombres.

- Nouilles, gruyères et sauce tomate. Désolé j'ai pas pu faire mieux comme repas car dans les placards c'est la déche totale. Et j'ai pas eu le temps de faire des courses et aussi j'y ai pas pensé.

- C'est sure que de tuer ou voir torturer des gens, c'est plus passionnant que de faire des courses cracha le gars au yeux sombres.

- Sirius cria Lily indigné.

- Oh! Dit pas le contraire Princesse.

- Je ne dit pas le contraire mais c'est pas des choses à se dire.

- Je vais vous laisser dis-je en déposant les assiettes au sol et en partant vers la sortie la tête basse. Qu'est que tu t'attendais Malka ? Qu'ils t'ouvrent les bras. Et bas non mon vieux, on est pas dans la fiction là, on est dans la réalité me dicta ma voix de la raison. Raison de mon cul ouais ! Je dirai plutôt la voix de l'emmerdement.

- Désolé entendis-je à ma droite. Je me retournais et vit le gars au teint blanc me faire un pâle sourire.

Je repris mon chemin en ruminant mes sombres pensées. A ce moment là, j'aurai bien voulu de pas existé.

* * *

Alors ? Pourrissez moi de vos reviews, j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour des fantomes (Désolé Akan & Ma Chérie & les autres qui m'ont laissé des reviews aussi)

Je vais pas vous mangez loin de là puis ce que vous me direz me fera peut être progresser donc n'ayez pas peur.

Gros bisous

PS : Chapitre 20 (Wahooo ! XD'), je sais pas quand. Vu que je suis en vacances, il va bien avancer voir être finit donc peut être dans trois semaines, un mois ou moins :)


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou !

Comment allez-vous ?

Je remercie ma Chérie pour sa Review :).

Mais avant que vous lisez ce chapitre, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose que je trouve **important** pour moi.

_Pour le chapitre 19, j'ai pour le mois de Novembre 150 hits & 47 visiters pour une Review . Vous trouvez cela normal ? Moi non._  
_D'habitude, je n'en "demande pas" (car oui là j'ai l'impression d'en demander) mais là, il faut que j'en parle._  
_Ecrire, cela prend du temps et c'est surtout du plaisir._  
_On dit souvent qu'on écrit pour soit mais si on publie, c'est que l'auteur veut communiquer se fiction, échanger avec les lecteurs, améliorer son écriture. S'il aurait voulu que écrire pour soit, il ne l'aurait pas publier. Dans la publication du fiction, il y a des échanges qui se cachent en dessous. _  
_Et moi je trouve cela triste que beaucoup de lecteurs ne laisse pas un review. Une toute petite de temps en temps du style "J'aime bien ta fiction", "Continue ainsi" ou même "Je trouve que tu développe pas assez" fait plaisir, motive l'auteur._  
_Sérieusement, moi je me demande pourquoi je publie. J'écris pour moi, ok mais je ne pourrais pas publier. Si je voudrais, je pourrais le faire lire qu'a mes amis et ma famille. Non, j'ai envie de partager mes écrits mais surtout d'échanger. Je comprend que vous ayez pas trop le temps. Moi même avant d'écrire, j'étais une lectrice assidus. J'ai été un momment voir long moment une lectrice Fantome mais j'ai pris conscience que les reviews faisaient super plaisir aux auteurs, le motiver à continuer leur fiction & les aider. Donc je me suis mis à mettre des reviews. En ce moment, je lis moins et je mets moins de reviews car j'ai pas trop le temps mais dès que je peux, je glisse un commentaire._  
_Voilà, c'était juste une paranthèse. Je ne vous engueule, ni pousse une guelante, ce n'est pas du tout moi mais je voudrais que vous y réfléchissez._

Sur ceux, Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

PDV de Sirius

- Merde Sirius qu'est qui ta pris de lui dire ça ? Me gueula Rémus.

- Rém, fais moi pas chié ok l'agressais-je.

- Je sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, fais va falloir que tu te calme. Depuis qu'on est ici, tu agresse tous le monde. Si ta un problème t'en parle au lieu de passer tes nerfs sur nous. Surtout qu'on a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

-Je vais bien, merci de te préoccuper de mon état mental dis-je sarcastique.

- James, j'en peux plus de le supporter. Va lui parler, je sais pas fait quelque chose car là je suis à bout de nerfs. En plus, c'est bientôt tu sais quoi et on a toujours pas trouver une solution ce qui m'agace grandement entendis-je Rémus dire à James.

Je vis James se levé, mais Lily l'arrêta. Elle lui parla et il avait l'air d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait. Je le regardais s'assoir et Lily s'avançait vers moi. Elle s'assit à coté de moi et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle ne m'adressa pas la parole. C'est plutôt moi qui le fit.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? lui demandais-je

-A toi de me répondre Sir. Tu peux pas garder cela pour toi, ça te bouffe de l'intérieur, on le voit. Puis tu passe tes nerfs sur tous le monde pour essayer d'apaiser. Mais ça marche pas avec moi Sir, ni avec les autres comme t'a pu le constater dit-elle.

-Je sais pas Princesse, je sais pas murmurais-je plus pour moi même que pour elle.

- Je sais pas ce que tu cache Sir mais cela te pèse. On a tous des secrets, et ces secrets nous pèsent plus à un moment ou un autre. Le tien est devenu trop lourd ce qui veut dire, que c'est le bon moment pour vider ta gourde. Je vais pas te mentir, j'ai un secret, enfin plusieurs secrets. J'ai un passé lourd dont vous savez pas grand chose à part Max et Tim. Pour l'instant, j'arrive à vivre avec mais je sais, je le sens que bientôt, va falloir que je vide mon sac, que je vous dévoile mon passé. Et je le ferai de mauvais cœur, je l'avoue car je déteste qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort mais je sais que cela me fera le plus grand bien et je vous aurez vous pour m'aider. Réfléchis en Sir, réfléchis bien.

Je ne répondis rien. Et elle ne fis pas la remarque. On resta longtemps comme ça. Des minutes. Des heures peut être. Jusqu'à que j'ouvre la bouche.

- Voilà, je ne l'ai jamais dit à James et non plus à Rémus alors qu'ils savent tout enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Je vais commencer par le début, vu que tu sais que mon Prénom, ou j'étudie et quelques autres trucs pas très intéressant.

Je m'appelle Sirius Orion Black. Tu connais les Blacks ? Oui tu les connais au vu de ta tête. Je descend de cette très grande lignée. Je suis l'ainée de la famille. Mes parents se prénomment Orion et Walburga Black. Ils sont très connus dans le monde sorcier. Tous le monde les craint, surtout ma mère. Mais bon passons cela n'a pas d'importance. J'ai un frère, Régulus Black. Le chouchou de ma mère. Moi je suis le vilain canard. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais eu les même idées que mes parents et les membres de ma famille. Dès que j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre certaine chose, je me suis rebellé. Je vais pas te faire un dessin. Mais ma famille n'a pas très bien perçu et apprécié cette rébellion. Je devais être l'héritier des Blacks, celui qui devait faire honneur à cette grande famille. J'ai pas suivi ce chemin. Je faisais plutôt honte à ma famille que de faire son honneur. Mais je m'en foutais royal. A onze ans, je suis rentré dans la prestigieuse école, Poudlard. Depuis le moment ou j'ai su que j'irai enseigné à Poudlard pendant sept longues années, j'ai rêvé toute les nuits d'être à Gryffondor. Et non à Serpentard. Serpentard, est la maison des rusées, la maison de ma famille et la maison ou abrite les trois quarts des futurs mangemorts. Je voulais me démarquer de ma famille, leur foutre la honte et pour cela, je voulais aller dans la maison ennemie des Serpentards. Griffondor, la maison des courageux. J'ai été envoyé dans cette maison. Je te dis pas comment j'étais content sur le moment. Mais ma joie est vite retombé quand j'ai reçu une beuglante de ma mère disait que j'étais une honte, une merde et que dès que je rentre à la maison, je vais comprendre ma douleur. Puis dans cette même journée, je m'étais pris la tête avec James. Potter, à l'époque. Et oui, on est pas devenus les meilleurs amis tous de suite, on se criais plutôt dessus et on en venais aux mains aussi. Ce qui nous a rapprochés est notre curiosité et notre dévouement à aider les plus faibles. On a tous de suite vu qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait chez Rémus. Et on a cherchais chacun de notre coté ce qu'il nous caché. Au début, on savait pas qu'on faisait les mêmes recherches mais un soir très tard, j'ai suivis Lupin à cette époque mais au bout d'un moment je l'ai perdu et j'ai croisé James. Lui, aussi avait suivi Rémus. On sait engueulé car je pensais qu'il me suivait et lui idem mais finalement, on a finis par parler du problème de Rémus. On a passé des heures et des heures à découvrir son secret et c'est grave à Rémus intentionnellement qu'on est devenus amis voir inséparables. Au fil des années, notre amitié a tous les trois est devenu indestructible. On sait confié nos secrets pendant notre troisième année. C'est là, que je dévoilais le mien. Je me faisais battre par mes parents mais surtout ma mère. A chaque vacances, elle prenait un malin plaisir à me rouer de coups pour rien les trois quarts du temps. James, m'a dit qu'il s'en doutait mais qu'il ne m'en avait pas parlé car ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas. Ça le démangé de me le dire mais surtout de me savoir battre. Mais il a tenu bon, il ne m'a rien dit car c'est un Gryffondor, un Potter. Dès que j'ai dévoilé mon secret, James a demandé à ses parents si je pouvais habiter chez lui et tout cela derrière mon dos. Je l'ai engueulé mais j'ai baissé les armes car il avait cela pour moi. Il m'avait dit en pleurant qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter le fait que j'étais battu. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que cette maison ou on est séquestré, je la connais. Et très bien.

- Prend ton temps Sir me murmura Lily. Je ne fais pas attention à sa phrase et je continuais dans ma lancé.

- Cette maison appartenait à l'amant de ma mère. Tu sais les mariages entre sang pur sont organisé par les parents. Ce ne sont pas des mariages d'amour, c'est des mariages d'honneur et d'argent. Il y a des exceptions bien sure. Par exemple, les parents de James qui viennent de deux familles de sangs pur. Il se sont rencontrés pendant leurs études et ils se sont mariés car ils étaient amoureux et non pour l'argent. Bref, pour en revenir, les trois quarts des sangs purs mariés avaient un amant. Mes parents ne faisait pas exception. L'amant de mère s'appelait Argan Lorjou. Et oui, c'est la père de Lockart Lorjou. Lorjou vieux est mort l'été ou j'ai fugué de chez moi. Ma mère est devenu folle en apprenant sa mort. Elle a tous cassé dans la maison et elle a fait une dépression pendant un bon moment. Qui aurait cru que ma Mère, femme sans cœur, froide, sèche, rigide avait aimé quelqu'un de tous son cœur. Pas moi en tous cas. Bref, je disais que cette maison je l'a connais très bien. Normal, je passais un mois chaque été dans cette maison avec Lorjou vieux et ma mère. Mon père et mon frère était chez moi. Pourquoi c'était moi ici et pas mon frère ? Car ma mère voulait pas que je lui fasse honte pendant son absence. Donc elle m'emmenait ici. Je passais mes journées enfermé dans ces cachots ou nous sommes aujourd'hui. Je mourrais de faim, je n'avais qu'un repas par jour composé de pain et d'une soupe. Je buvais aussi qu'une fois dans la journée. La nuit, je me l'ai pelé car j'avais pas de couverture et ni ma baguette pour me réchauffer. La journée, je l'a passé à penser à James et Rémus. Je survis grâce à eux. Tous les jours, je me faisais battre par ma mère et dès fois Lorjou vieux quand il s'engueulé avec ma mère. Lorjou jeune, aussi prenait un malin plaisir a me voir faible. Lui il me battait aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il me battait car il disait que c'était à cause de moi que ma salope de mère sautait son vieux. Que c'était à cause d'elle que sa mère était morte. Bref, je prenais pour ma mère. Je ne sais comment j'ai fais pour survivre mais je sais que James et Rémus ont y été pour beaucoup. Si je suis infecte en ce moment, c'est parce que la maison fait remonter mes anciens souvenis que je pensais disparu et parce que ce gars me rappelle Lorjou. Il a commencé pareil. Il était gentil avec moi au début jusqu'au moment ou il a commencé à me rabaisser. Je m'étais laisser berner. J'ai pas envie que cela recommence Princesse. Une fois m'a suffit, j'ai pas envie que ce mec nous rabaisse plus bas que terre. Jusqu'à nous faire sentir comme de la merde. J'ai pas envie. Je sais pas si j'aurais encore le courage le supporter.

- Sir, ce que tu as vécu est dure très dure même. Mais faut que tu arrive à surmonter cette douleur, cette peur. Et pour cela on est là, je suis là. Tu va passer au dessus de tous cela. Faut que tu arrive à oublier tes vieux démons, à les enfermer au fond de toi. Et pour cela, faut que tu arrête de te méfier des gens autour de toi. Je sais difficile à réussir mais avec le temps, tu va y arriver. Tu va réussir à te méfier moins des gens. Tu te méfiera toujours mais pas autant que maintenant. Je te dis cela car à force de se méfier, on se méfie soit même. Et puis je pense aussi que Malka, je crois, est loin d'être comme Lorjou. Vu la réaction qu'il a eu quand on a parlé de lui. Lorjou n'aurait pas eu cette réaction. Il a était vraiment touché par ce qu'on a dit, il a même baisser la tête en signe de soumission. Lorjou aurait plutôt attaqué, mordu. Je crois voir je suis sure que Malka veut nous aider. Pour cela faut qu'on s'excuse et qu'on parle avec lui.

Lily a raison Sirius. On t'en veux pas avec Rémus. On comprend ton silence. On a tous des secrets qu'on veut garder pour soit. Mais comme Lilou l'a dit, un moment ils pèsent. On est content que tu sois confié à quelqu'un. Et plus à Lily. Je crois qu'elle est l'a mieux placé pour te comprendre et t'aider même si on sera là pour toi. Puis je suis d'accord avec elle, pour moi Malka ne représente aucun danger. Il serai plutôt un atout, une aide pour nous sortir de là dit James en me serrant dans ses bras. Une accolade fraternels. Je lâchais la pression que je m'étais infligés en pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps. Lily, Max et Rémus se joignirent à nous et on resta des minutes comme ça, enlacé.

0000000000000000000000000000

On parlait de notre situation en ce moment en essayant de trouver des plans d'évasions. Tous nos plans tombaient à l'eau car ils étaient irréalisables. Max était entrain d'évoquer un moyen de sortir en creusant un tunnel sous le sol avec nos mains quand on entendis des pas dans l'escalier. On se tus. Je savais que c'était le gars. Je devait m'excuser et Lily aussi. Puis on devait lui faire la causette. Il m'inspirait pas confiance, il me rappelait trop Lorjou. Mais comme Lilou m'a dit, il faut que j'arrête de me méfier de tous le monde. Difficile à faire.

Il arriva dans mon champ de vision. Il baissa la tête quand il vis qu'on le regardais tous. Il s'avança dans la pièce sans nous regarder. Il pris nos assiettes vides toujours sans nous regarder. Il était commencer à rebrousser chemin quand Lily l'arrêta. Elle lui fis levé sa tête avec ses doigts. Elle planta ses yeux verts Émeraude dans les siens.

- Je voudrais m'excuser avec Sirius de nos propos méchants. On a été déplacé et pas sympa. On avait pas à te dire ça et surtout à te jugée comme on l'a fait. Après tout, tu obéis aux autres de Lorjou enfin je pense. Donc voilà, on voulais s'excuser pour ce qu'on t'as dis.

- Oui ce que dit Lily est vrai. Excuse moi dis-je. Wah ! J'ai réussi à dire ça sans cynique, ni méchanceté et ni de contre cœur. Finalement, ça va peut être pas être si compliqué que ça d'arrêter de se méfier des gens. Ou là ! Ou là ! Parle pas trop vite Sirius.

- C'est pas grave. Je comprend votre réaction. Vous êtes séquestré par un mangemort et pas le plus sympa. Vous avez à manger de la part d'un inconnu qui vit dans cette maison donc il y a de quoi avoir des doutes dit-il. Putain, il est compréhensif. Moi à sa place, je pense pas que j'aurais pas réagis pareil. Je commence à croire Lily et James. Je pense qu'il serai plutôt de notre coté. Il commença à monter les escaliers quand je dis :

- Reste un peu si ça te dérange pas.

- Euh... Non mais je voudrais pas vous dérangeais dit-il précipitamment.

- Mais non tu nous dérange pas au contraire dit Max. Première fois qu'il lui adresse la parole.

- Viens t'assoir sur ce superbe sol dit ironiquement Lily. Il l'écouta et s'assit devant elle. On se mis tous à coté de lui et de Lily. Cela forma un cercle. On pouvait discuter. C'est Max qui commença à le questionner.

- Comme ça tu vis ici. Mais sans indiscrétion, tu as quel âge ?

- Oui, c'est la maison de mon Cousin et j'ai dix-huit ans.

- T'es un mangemort ? Demanda Lily

- Non pas du tout même si je dois l'être dans pas longtemps. J'ai pas envie.

- Pourquoi ? Continua-t-elle

- Je n'adhère pas aux idées de Voldemort et de mon cousin puis je déteste leur façon de procéder pour se faire entendre et savoir des informations. Et je ne suis pas d'une nature très violente.

- Alors pourquoi pars-tu pas d'ici ? Posa James

- Je ne suis pas courageux. J'ai peur de ce qui m'arrivera si je pars d'ici. Puis j'ai toujours été sous la protection de quelqu'un. Dehors, je vais me sentir faible. Je serai l'agneau au milieu de plein de loup. Alors que là, je me sens fort même si je suis pas à ma place. Je suis loin d'être courageux.

- Il y a pas de mal à cela. Déjà tu le reconnais, c'est déjà ça. Puis un moment ou un autre, tu partira même si tu dis le contraire dit Rémus. Je le vis se tortiller, il était mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu nous donnes à manger ? On te l'a demandé ou c'est juste de bon cœur ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- On me l'a demandé. Mais je l'ai pris de bon cœur. Pour moi ce n'était pas une corvée et je voulais vous rencontrez.

- T'as vu Tim alors ? Lui sauta dessus Max

- Oui je l'ai vu. Il va bien quand je l'ai vu. J'y suis pas retourné depuis car Lorjou m'a a empêché. Il avait des choses à régler avec lui donc je sais pas dans quels états il est en ce moment.

- Merci d'être honnête.

- De rien. Je vois pas l'intérêt de mentir là dessus. C'est votre ami et vous serez bien au courant un moment ou un autre donc autant que vous le sachiez maintenant.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu veux nous aider. N'ai-je pas raison ? Questionna Lilou.

- Oui je veux vous aider. Pourquoi ? Je suis d'une nature à aider les gens et d'une nature curieux. La première fois que je vous ai donné vos repas ce qui veut dire hier. Dès que je vous ai vu, j'avais le besoin de savoir qui vous étais. Donc j'ai forcé le bureau de Lorjou et je lui ai piqué le dossier ou vous êtes dedans. Je l'ai lu et j'ai tous de suite eu envie de vous aider. Je sais ce qui vous y arriver Max, Tim et Lily et je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. J'en sais même plus que mon cousin. Je suis désolé d'avoir lu votre vie. Je suis conscient que ce que j'ai fais est inadmissible mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- C'est pas grave, j'en t'en veux et je crois que Max et Tim, non plus même s'il est pas au courant. Tu l'a fais car tu étais curieux puis maintenant tu as envie de nous aider ce qui est très généreux de ta part car tu n'y es pas obligé. Et en plus en nous aidant tu va mettre ta vie en danger. Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas courageux. Et bas pour moi cela est du courage Malka dit Lily.

- Si tu le dis murmura-t-il

- Je le dis donc je le pense.

- Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais tu entend quoi par « J'en sais même plus que mon cousin » ? demanda James.

- Je sais les gamins qui cherchent depuis seize ans. Et c'est vous Max et Tim.

- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ? Cria Max

- Les gamins qui cherchent pour son maitre sont des gamins ayant les pouvoirs de Merin. Et c'est vous. Vous descendez d'Arcavius de Sabran et vos mères ont bien été tué par un Sorcier puissant. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui. Mais Comment tu sais ça ? dit Max.

- Je suis très curieux et j'ai fais des recherches sur ton descendant et vos pouvoirs. Ce qui vient à la conclusion que vous êtes pas en sécurité ici. Quand il va savoir que c'est vous les gamins, je ne donne pas chers pour votre peau.

- Tim est au courant ? Questionnais-je

- Je pense qu'il a du faire le lien car je crois que Lorjou ce matin lui a posé quelques questions. Je lui en parlerai demain quand j'irai donné son diner. Maintenant faut qu'on trouve un plan pour vous sortir de là murmura-t-il plus pour soit même que pour nous.

- Pourquoi tu veux nous aider ? Tu nous connais même pas.

- Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'aime aider les gens et là, vous en avez besoin.

- Mouais

- Pensez ce que vous voulez mais je vous aiderai coute que coute. Je vais y aller, c'est pas que je n'aime pas parler avec vous mais Lorjou va bientôt sortir de ou est prisonnier Tim et j'ai pas envie qu'il se pose des questions.

- Tu pourras dire bonjour et on t'aime Timou à lui de notre part, s'il te plait.

- Pas de problème dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Arrivé à la deuxième marche, il se tourna vers nous et nous dit :

- Demain, j'aurais un plan et je vous fais sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Promis. Sur cette phrase, il disparu de notre champ de vision.

* * *

Alors ? Vous penser quoi de ce chapitre & de ce POV Sirius avec sa Vie ? :)

Gros bisous


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou !

Oui, je sais, ça fait un mois & ça se trouve des brouettes que j'ai pas posté. Mais pas le temps vraiment pas et j'avais pu l'inspiration mais comme par hasard celle-ci est revenu au début des vacances. Et pour tout vous avouez, j'étais complétement crevé. Fêter des anniversaires de 18 ans puis apprendre jusqu'à minuit presque tous les soirs, ces controles, ça crève grave et le pire, pour se taper des sales notes -*.

Bref, voilà le chapitre 21. Chapitre ou Malka dévoile son plan assez...

Bonne lecture !

On se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

PDV Tim :

Quel journée pourrie ! Vraiment ! Mais qu'est que j'ai fais pour mériter cela. Ce n'était pas ma journée. J'ai pris la pire raclée de ma vie. J'aurais vraiment du me taire aujourd'hui. Je comprend quand on dit que je devrais me taire. Pourquoi Max tu n'es pas là pour me foutre des claques quand il faut que je la ferme. Ah vraiment ils sont jamais là quand on en a besoin.

Je m'insultais de tous les noms quand j'entendis le bruit de la poignée. Je vis une ombre rentrer. Je me tassais dans mon coin. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me touche aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste qu'il me laisse en paix. Que je souffle. En plus je n'étais pas sure de tenir. Mon corps souffrait des nombreux doloris prit hier mais aussi des coups de pieds. La lumière apparut, je me tairais le plus possible dans mon coin et je regardais le mur devant moi. Je voulais pas voir sa tête. Je l'avais vu assez aujourd'hui avec son sourire sadique. Ce mec, il est vraiment barge. Quand il était petit, il a du prendre feu et on a du l'éteindre à coup de pelle. J'entendis des pas marchait dans ma direction. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je ne me retournais pas. J'entendis le bruit d'un objet qu'on posait par terre et ensuite le bruit des couverts. L'heure du repas ? Non pas déjà. Je me retournais, méfiant quand même, pour voir Malka dans toute sa splendeur.

- C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? Demandais-je en regardant l'assiette ou les patates se prélassaient.

- Oui, il est midi et des brouettes dit-il en s'essayant sur la chaise

Je regardais l'assiette et ensuite Malka. Je fis cela un nombre incalculable de fois. Il remarque mon manège mais il ne dit rien a part « Je vais pas t'empoisonner ». Je lui demandais pourquoi il me disait cela. Et il me répondit « Je te vois regarder ton assiette puis moi donc j'en conclus que tu pense que je vais t'empoisonner. Mais si j'aurais voulu, je l'aurais fais dès le début ». Je le regardais méfiant pendant je ne sais combien de temps mais je finis par capituler. Je devenais paranoïaque mais j'avais de bonnes raisons. J'étais enfermé dans une salle qui exister que si on l'a demandé à ce que j'ai bien pu comprendre, j'étais entouré de mangemorts et hier, je me suis fait torturé. Il y a de quoi être sur ses gardes. Enfin, au fond de moi, je savais que ce mec était pas méchant et surtout ne me voulait pas de mal. Sinon, je pense qu'il m'aurait déjà fait du mal et surtout il n'attendrait pas que j'ai fini de manger. Il me poserait mon assiette comme on donne la gamelle au chien et il partirait. Mais non, il reste.

Je commençais à manger mes patates. J'avais presque finit mon assiette quand il pris la parole.

- Je suis désolé d'être partir en coup de vent la dernière fois. J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire que je venais de me souvenir donc je suis parti vite pour le faire et surtout ne pas l'oublier.

- Pas grave. J'avoue sur le moment, j'ai rien compris mais bon après je me suis dit « Pourquoi rester avec moi ? » puis voilà dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux toujours. Mais je suis soulagé de t'avoir fait des excuses sur mon comportement. Au moins tu sais pourquoi je suis parti vite. Puis ça m'enlève un poids.

- Carrément !

- Ouep ! Dit-il

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux. Je le vis se tortillais sur sa chaise, cela voulais dire qu'il avait quelque chose à m'annoncer mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. Je ne dis rien et j'attendis qu'il me l'annonce. Le silence devenait de plus en plus inconfortable et je n'aimais pas ça. Mais bon, je ne disais rien, je priais intérieurement qu'il se décide à parler. Dieu du entendre mes prières car il se mit à parler.

- Euh... Voilà, j'ai parlé avec tes amis. Et ils me passent le bonjour et ils te font des bisous. Et...

J'étais super heureux de savoir qu'ils étaient ici et qu'ils pensaient à moi.

- Tu leur dira bonjour de ma part, que je leur fais de gros câlins et bisous mais surtout qu'ils me manquent plus que tout.

- Pas de problème.

Je pensais qu'après cette conversation, il allait partir mais non. Il devait encore avoir quelque chose à me dire.

- J'ai encore quelque chose à dire. J'ai parlé avec tes amis. Je leur ai dit que j'ai fais des recherches sur vous. J'ai découvert pourquoi mon cousin vous a emprisonné. Pourquoi il te torture ? Et tout. J'ai fais des recherches sur ton descendant a toi et Max. Et j'ai fais le lien sur votre histoire et la mission de Lorjou. Et je sais que les gamins qu'ils cherchent sont toi et Max. Je pense que tu as fais le lien hier quand il t'a posé des questions. Je me trompe ?

- Non réussis-je qu'a dire choqué par ses révélations.

- Je m'en doutais. Bref, si je te dis tout ça, c'est que j'ai envie de t'aider à sortir d'ici avec tes amis aussi. Et pour cela j'ai un plan.

- Euh... Il y a un truc que je comprend pas. Pourquoi tu veux nous aider ? Demandais-je. Il me regarda et il explosa de rire. Ce n'était pas du tout la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. Enfin...

- Excuse moi d'avoir rigolé. Mais c'est trop drôle, t'es le deuxième à me poser cette question. A croire qu'on vous a jamais aidé dans votre vie.

- Bas non pas trop. Puis on a jamais eu besoin d'aide enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Ok, je vois. C'est nouveau pour vous « l'aide ». Bref, si je veux vous aider c'est parce que je suis d'une nature à aider les gens, je n'aime pas mon cousin et surtout je n'aime pas l'environnement ou je vis et respire. Je veux partir d'ici mais je n'ai pas le courage. Mais dès que j'ai fais des recherches sur vous car en étant d'une nature à aider les gens, je suis aussi d'une nature très curieuse ce qui me vaut pas mal de problème enfin bref. Ou je voulais en venir ? Ah oui ! Donc je disais dès que j'en ai su plus sur vous, tous de suite, j'ai voulu vous aider. C'est un besoin obligatoire. Mais demande pas pourquoi car je ne le sais pas moi même. Je sais juste que je dois vous aider sinon je sais et je le sens que je serai passé près de quelque chose et je m'en voudrais pour toute ma vie. C'est assez bizarre comme sensation mais bon. La vie est bizarre au sens général.

Alors là j'étais scotché. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il m'avait littéralement scotché. Je devais ressemblé à un poisson rouge qui faisait des bubulles. Mais je savais pas quoi dire a part « Euh... » avec l'élégance qu'il me restait.

- Je vois dit-il avec un petit rire dans la voix. Je le fais de bon cœur surtout. Sinon je t'ai dit que j'avais un plan. Tu veux l'entendre ou pas ?

Je secouais ma tête pour ressembler le peu de raison qu'il me restait et lui répondit « Oui ».

- Ok ! Bon alors j'ai passé la nuit à en trouver un. J'ai épluché tous les plans de la maison de Lorjou pour trouver un plan. Et ce n'est que vers cinq heures du matin que je l'ai trouvé. Tout ça pour te dire que le café a été consommé de nombreuses fois. Oups ! Désolé, je m'emballe mais je suis une vrai pipelette. Enfin bref, tous ça pour dire que j'ai trouvé le plan Idéal. Alors déjà il se passera le matin très tôt. Oui pas la nuit et ni le jour car comment dire Lorjou est un Insomniaque. Ça joue pas en notre faveur mais bon, on fait avec. Donc il dors que entre quatre heures et huit heures du matin, ce qui laisse cinq heures devant nous pour nous casser d'ici. Donc va pas falloir trainer. Sinon c'est pas si compliqué. À quatre du matin, je viens te chercher ici mais la partie la plus compliqué c'est comment te sortir d'ici. Pour cela va falloir que je fasse de nombreuses recherches. Ah passer de nombreuses heures dans une bibliothèque, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Enfin, je vais réussir à survivre, c'est pas la mort puis j'ai connu pire qu'une bibliothèque mais surtout les bibliothécaire avec leur regard meurtrier. Si elles pouvaient, elles te tueraient rien qu'avec leurs yeux. Bref, je te sors de ta prison et je t'emmène vers tes amis. Ensuite, je vous fait traverser la maison en faisant attention aux trophées d'elfes. Ils sont vivants, ne me demande pas comment mais c'est grâce à eux que Lorjou chopent tout ces voleurs et qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa demeure. Donc va falloir que je l'ai endorme. Pour cela besoin d'un puissant anesthésiant alors que j'y connais rien en potion et tout le tralala. Enfin, ça encore j'arriverai à trouver avec du mal mais bon. La persévérance atteint toujours ses limites. Bref, ensuite après avoir traversé toute la maison, on traverse le jardin pour aller dans la forte juste à coté et là, je vous expliquerez.

- Il est pas si compliqué que ça ton plan dis-je pour moi même

- Non, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver car je cherchais trop compliqué. C'est moi, faut toujours que je vois plus haut alors qu'il y a toujours plus simple.

- Ah ! Répondis-je.

Un silence s'installa. Je crois que aujourd'hui c'est la journée du silence. Il commença a partir quand je criais :

- Je peux t'aider enfin pas vraiment. Enfin si. Euh non...

- Quoi ? Tu peux être plus clair s'il te plait ?

- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'aider pour l'anesthésiant.

- Qui ?

- Lily, mon amie rousse dis-je. Si elle entendait le mot « Rousse », je ne payais pas chère de ma peau.

- Elle est doué en potion ?

- Oui, elle adore cela. « Même si en cours de potions, elle fout le bordel » pensais-je.

- Ok merci. Je vais les voir là, je vais lui en parler dit-il.

Je hochais la tête et partis dans mon coin pour un petit dodo. Je commençais à fermer les yeux quand il m'arrêta.

- Je reviendrai et j'emmènerai un livre pour te faire passer le temps.

Sur cette phrase, il se rua dans le couloir. J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire merci qu'il avait déjà pris le poudre d'escampette. Pas grave, je lui dirai merci tout à l'heure, pour l'instant, j'ai mieux à faire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PDV de Lily :

On parlais de choses et d'autres pour oublier ou on était quand Malka arriva. Il posa nos assiettes devant nous puis il s'installa par terre. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens comme s'il était impatient de nous dire quelque chose. Je le regardais et lui demanda :

- Quelque chose à nous dire Malka ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Ahah ! Je sais tout lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire de super important. J'ai trouvé un plan comme promis. J'y ai passé toute la nuit a le trouver et finalement, il est apparu devant mes yeux comme apparaît une idée. Mais avant de vous le dévoiler, je voudrais vous dire que vous avez un bonjour et des gros câlins de la part de Tim. Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas dit-il en m'arrêtant. Il a juste mal partout mais sinon mentalement il va bien. Il n'est pas encore en mauvais point. Mais je le surveille.

- Merci dis-je touché par son geste.

- De rien ! Je le fais de bon cœur. Bon sinon passons au plus important. Mon plan ! C'est pas compliqué, je sors Tim de sa prison et je cours venir vous cherchez ici. Ensuite on traverse la demeure de Lorjou, là j'aurais besoin de ton aide Lily. Puis dès qu'on est arrivé dans le jardin, on cours dans la foret. Ensuite je vous expliquerez. Cela doit se passer entre quatre heures et huit heures du matins car Lorjou est insomniaque, ce qui nous laisse cinq heures devant nous. Lily, Tim m'a dit que tu étais forte en potion. J'aurais besoin de toi pour me fabriquer un puissant anesthésiant car comment expliquer, Lorjou, a des trophées d'elfes accrochaient à ses murs et ils sont vivants. Je ne sais pas comment donc pas besoin de me poser la question. Est ce que tu pourrais me faire ça ?

- Oui pas de problème dis-je contente de mettre la main à la pâte. Les potions, c'est mon domaine. J'aurais juste besoin d'un livre car je me souviens pas très bien de la « recette ».

- Pas de soucis. Comment se nomme-t-il ton livre ?

_- « Puissants remèdes de Médecine » Volume II _s'il te plait répondis-je.

- Merci beaucoup. Je vous laisse car Lorjou arrive bientôt et j'ai une réunion avec son maitre qui est contre mon gré le mien. Je reviens vous voir ce soir avec le livre. A plus cria-t-il en courant dans les escaliers.

- Pourquoi tu l'aide autant ? Me demanda Sirius toujours sur ses gardes.

- Car il nous aide à nous sortir d'ici.

- Qui te dit que cette anesthésiant n'est pas pour nous ?

- Peut être mais je crois pas. Je sens du bon en lui puis ça se voit qu'il veut nous aider.

- Comme tu veux, je t'aurais prévenu dit-il.

- Sirius, arrête de voir du mal dans tous le monde criais-je

- Tu crois que je le fais exprès. C'est pas de ma faute. Si tu aurais vécu, ce que j'ai vécu, tu serai pareil. Mais tu ne l'as pas vécu donc ferme-là !

- Tu sais pas ce que j'ai vécu Sirius. J'ai peut être vécu des choses moins graves, voir plus graves mais j'ai réussi à passer au dessus. Donc dit moi pas que je dois la fermer Black. Plus tu te méfies des gens, plus de t'enfonce dans ta douleur et plus tu t'éloigne des gens. Je sais ce que je dis car je suis passé par là hurlais-je.

Je partis me terrer dans un coin et lui pareil. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'avait dit cela. Il ne connaissait rien de moi. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir criais cela mais d'un coté, je lui en voulais pas. Mais j'avais mal au cœur, je détestais m'engueuler avec mes amis et Sirius avait pris une place importante dans ma vie. Son passé était proche du mien. Je savais qu'il ressentait mais ce qu'il m'a dit m'a blessé vu que je le pensais. Ma blessure n'était toujours pas fissuré et je pense qu'elle ne le sera jamais entièrement.

- Ça va ma Puce ? Demanda Max en s'asseyant à coté de moi

- Ça peut aller Maxou. Je me sens mal. J'en veux à Sir d'avoir dit cela mais d'un coté je comprend tellement sa douleur.

- Ma Puce va falloir que tu le raconte ton passé. Plus tu attendra, plus tu aura des disputes comme celle-là surtout avec Sirius. Puis en sachant ton passé, ça va le faire réfléchir et peut être changer de comportement face aux gens. Si tu veux pas revivre une situation comme celle-là, faut que tu leur dise. En attendant, avec Sirius réconciliez-vous.

- Oui, je pense que tu as raison. Merci mon Maxou dis-je en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

- J'ai toujours raison rigola-t-il.

- Je me retournais et lui tournais la tête. Plus modeste que lui, tu meurs. Je me dirigeais vers Sirius. Je m'assis à coté de lui. Je regardais droit devant moi. Il du sentir une présence car il se retourna. Il me vit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je pris la parole sans le regarder :

- Je suis désolé Sir de t'avoir parler comme ça. Je m'en veux mais je t'en veux aussi. Tu sais pas par quoi je suis passé mais cela est un peu de ma faute. Je sais que je dois vous parlez de mon passé mais pour l'instant, je me sentais pas prête. Mais j'ai découverte que jamais je serai prête à en parler. Cela fait parti de moi. Je vis et je mourrais avec ce passé. Comme toi Sir. Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dis et surtout je le pensais pas du tout. C'était sur le moment.

- Pas grave Lil's. Je suis aussi coupable, j'avais pas à te dire des choses aussi dégueulasse. Mais je croyais que ma blessure était fermé mais non. Elle est grande ouverte. Puis j'étais aveuglé par la colère. On est quitte dit-il en fixant le mur devant lui.

- Oui murmurais-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Je du m'endormir car quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis devant moi une assiette et un livre. Celui que j'avais demandé à Malka. Sur le livre, il y avait un petit mot. Je le pris et lu :

_J'espère que c'est le bon livre, si c'est pas lui, tu me dira demain quand je viendrais chercher vos assiettes sales. _

_Si c'est lui, écrit moi au dos de cette feuille le matériel et les ingrédients que tu auras besoin pour la confection de ta potion. Je me débrouillerais pour les trouver._

_Mes amitiés, Malka_

_Ps : Je t'ai mis un crayon pour que tu puisse écrire._

Je regardais à coté de la feuille et je vis un crayon bleu. Je pris le livre, le crayon, la feuille et mon assiette. J'étais parti pour la soirée à avaler ce bouquin.

* * *

Alors ? Vos commentaires ?

Lâchez-vous, c'est Noel ! Mon cadeau, vos reviews :)

Sinon le plan était assez simple =P. J'ai pas cherché loin, je l'avoue mais je le trouve Idéal & Parfait.

Ahhh Joyeux Noel ! & Passer de Bonnes Fêtes :)

Gros bisous

Ps : Je me fais de la Pub mais dans quelques jours, je vais posté un Os sur Rita Skeeter, passer y jeter un coup d'oeil :)


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très merveilleuse J.K Rowling à par Max, Tim, Lorjou et Malka a qui je suis très attaché. Si vous voulez les utiliser pour une fiction, dite le moi mais ne me les piquer pas comme ça, sans rien dire. Je suis pas fermé d'esprit :).

Comment allez-vous ? Ca fait un bail, plus d'un mois sans posté. Je suis Impardonnable, je sais. Mais les parutions sont de plus en plus longues car j'ai de plus en plus de devoirs. Puis j'ai eu encore le sydrome de la page blanche mais finalement, il est revenu. En plus celui là a pas été facile à écrire car il devait être crédible pour la suite de l'histoire. Donc j'ai fais plein de recherches. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci pour vos Reviews ! Je réponds après avoir poster ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

PDV de Fincher :

Premier jour de recherches ! Hop ! Go !

« Bibliothèque New-Yorkaise » Ça claque leur ancienne ! Mais cela me donne toujours pas envie d'y aller. J'ai été théorisé étant petit par les bibliothécaires que depuis ce moment là j'y ai pas mis un pied. Elles me font tellement peur avec leur regard « Toi je t'ai à l'œil », en plus elles ont des yeux derrière la tête car dès que tu dis un truc, elles t'engueulent.

Bon Finch' ! Un peu de courage ! De temps en temps ça fait pas de mal. Aller ! Un pas en avant, deux pas en avant … Une dizaine de pas et j'étais dans le hall de la plus grande bibliothèque du monde. Bon, faisons revenir les souvenirs, comment on accède à la partie sorcière sans que les moldus ne le sache. Ah oui c'est vrai par l'ascenseur. Et hop me voilà dans l'ascenseur ! Même pas une minute après, je suis dans les rayons sorciers. Maintenant trouvons le rayon correspond aux pièces secrètes. «Botanique »,non « Arithmancie », non, « Magie Blanche », non, « Magie Noir », ah peut être. Allons faire un tour par là.

Ahhhh ça me soule ! Cinq heures que je suis ici, cinq heures que j'épluche des bouquins qui ne me disent tout et n'importe quoi sauf ce que je veux. Marre ! Je vais m'arracher les cheveux. Non, je vais éviter, j'y tiens. Je crois que je vais partir d'ici, je reviendrais plus tard car cela sert à rien. Je suis énervé, je suis crevé, je suis fatigué de lire, j'ai mal aux yeux. Bref tout pour pas rester. Bon bas j'ai plus qu'a partir. Je vais aller faire un tour aux cellules.

Trente minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la cuisine entrain de faire cuire des haricots verts et du poisson pour mes invités. Enfin invités enfermés, bref pas vraiment des invités. Chut Malka !

00000000000000000000

Une heure plus tard dans le sous-sol :

- Bonjour ! Dis-je

- Salut ! Disent-ils.

- Ta eu le temps de feuilleter le livre ? Demandais-je en posant les assiettes pleines.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé la formule. Tu sais quand tu as lu au moins trois fois le bouquin, c'est plus facile de la retrouver. Bref, j'ai noté sur ton bout de papier ce que tu m'avais demandé plus autres choses qui n'a rien à voir mais que j'ai quand même besoin. Sinon tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, je n'ai rien trouvé du tout. Je suis resté cinq heures assis sur une chaise à éplucher des bouquins. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il y en a tellement que je ne sais pas par ou commencé.

- C'est quoi déjà que tu cherches ? demanda Rémus.

- Un sort pour éviter que les elfes nous repèrent quand on s'échappera d'ici. Et aussi un sort pour faire apparaître une salle invisible et qui ne fait sortir personne a part par celui qui a emprisonné cette dite personne.

- Ah je vois. Je te conseillerai « Salles et Enchantements » de Arfus Grinard ou « Les sors les moins connus » de Maltibla Roper.

- Merci ! Euh on les trouve où ?

- Dans les rayons de magies noires.

- Comment tu connais l'emplacement de ses livres ? Demanda Max.

- Je m'intéresse un peu à tout. Je suis curieux. Un jour, je suis allé dans une bibliothèque et je me suis dirigé vers le rayon magies noires. Même si cette magie est dangereuse, elle se révèle pleine de surprises. Puis dans des cas, elle peut être utile sans être fatale.

- ok, tu as l'air de t'y connaître dit Max.

- Les livres, c'est mon rayon.

- Comme Lily sauf qu'elle sait pour autre chose. Aie ! Crie-t-il.

- Ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises dit Lily.

- Bon je vous laisse, je reviens ce soir, vous apportez l'autre repas. Je vais aller faire une sieste car je suis fatigué puis ensuite j'irai chercher les ingrédients de ta liste Lily. Puis je vais voir Tim aussi. A plus ! Dis-je

- Salut ! Disent-ils

Je montais les marches quatre par quatre. J'étais mort, je devais ressembler à un zombie. Ça m'apprendra à me coucher très tard dans la nuit, pour me lever au aurore. Bref, je me dépêchais pour aller plus vite au lit. Je passais dans la cuisine déposer les assiette sales, en même temps je prenais l'assiette pour Tim. Je me dirigeais vers sa cellule. Je lui déposais l'assiette, je tapais la causette pendant cinq petites minutes et j'étais reparti en cuisine et ensuite dans ma chambre. Je me jetais sur mon lit comme un sac à patate et m'endormi sans avoir enlever mes vêtements.

0000000000000000000000000

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais réveillé depuis une bonne demi-heure. J'étais entrain de lire la liste de Lily.

_Matériels : _

_Un chaudron_

_Une louche_

_Une plaque casanière_

_Un tablier (pour éviter les tâches) _

_Le livre (même si je connais la potion, vaut mieux être prévoyant)_

_Ingrédients pour la Goutte du Mort Vivant (Somnifère très puissant)_

_De l'eau_

_Asphobèle_

_Infusion d'armoise_

_Une boite de médicament somnifères moldus (Oui, cela n'est pas dans la potion, je l'ai rajouter, ça a encore plus d'effet)_

_Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ce n'est pas un anesthésiant que j'ai trouvé mais un somnifère puissant. Tu leur donne la potion que je préparerais, tes elfes ne se réveilleront pas tous de suite. Il leur faudra plus de 24heures pour se réveiller, ce qui laisse largement le temps._

_J'aimerais que tu me prenne des ingrédients pour quelque chose que je ne peux pas parler. S'il te plait, ne pose pas de questions et achète moi ces ingrédients. C'est Urgent ! _

_Les ingrédients sont : _

_Du Napel (en grande quantité s'il te plait)_

_Et du sucre_

_Merci Malka ! _

J'aimais pas son dernier paragraphe, cela me fait peur. Mais je pendrais ses ingrédients quand même, ça sera mon cadeau de remerciement. Sur ceux, j'étais prêt à acheter ce qui avait écrit sur la liste. Je transplanais à Londres, sur le chemin de Traverses. Je me dirigeais vers l'Apothicaire. Le meilleur magasin de Potions. Enfin pour moi. J'y suis allé deux fois dans ma vie. Il y avait à chaque fois les ingrédients que je voulais pour fabriquer les potions.

Je poussais la porte du magasin. Gling ! Pour l'odeur, on repassera. C'est toujours la même, un mélange d'œufs pourris et de choux rances. Le magasin était toujours lugubre, poussiéreu. Je me dirigeais vers la caisse et dit « Est ce qu'il y quelqu'un ? ». J'attendais quelques minutes avant d'entendre une voix.

- Oui, ça serai pourquoi Jeune Homme ?

- Bonjour ! J'aimerais avoir de Asphobèle et de l'Infusion d'armoise s'il vous plait. Ah est aussi du Napel en grande quantité.

- Asphobèle et Infusion d'Armoise, vous voulez faire la potion « Goutte du Mort-Vivant » Jeune Homme dit le petit homme sortant de derrière son comptoir.

- Oui c'est bien cela répondis-je.

Je le regardais ce déplacer dans son magasin plongés dans l'ombre. Il connaissait par cœur son magasin. Je pourrais mettre ma main à couper, que même les yeux fermés, ils savaient ou était tel ingrédients, potions et tout. Je le vis prendre un petit escabeau et sortir deux flacons.

- Voilà Jeune Homme, L'Asphobèle et l'Infusion d'Armoise. Je reviens, je vais vous cherchez le Napel.

Je le vis s'engouffrer dans un pièce sombre au fond de son magasin. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le revis, brandissant deux fioles.

- Voilà, votre commande. Ça vous fera cinq gallions et cinquante-quatre mornilles s'il vous plait.

- Voilà, tenez dis-je en lui donnant l'argent. Merci et Au revoir !

- Au revoir Jeune Homme !

Je fermais la porte du magasin, et je me dirigeais vers le magasin des Chaudrons. Je choisis un chaudron cuivre, sans touillage automatique. Je me dirigeais vers le petit rayon louche. Je pris une louche assez grosse. Mes courses finit, je transplanais dans ma chambre. Je posais mes courses dans un coin. Et je retransplanais devant la bibliothèque. Oui, j'avais dit que je y retournerais que dans quelques heures mais vu que je savais les livres maintenant, j'avais décidé de les emprunter comme ça, je vais pouvoir feuilleter tranquille chez moi sans qu'une bibliothécaire vienne me casser les pieds toutes les heures. Bref, je me dirigeais vers le rayon magie noir, je fis deux accios discrets et hop, me voilà avec les deux livres que je voulais sur le bras. C'est très pratique la magie quand on a la flemme de chercher les bouquins. J'aurais du essayer ce matin au lieu de chercher pendant cinq heures des informations alors qu'il n'y avait rien. Ça m'aurait éviter une migraine.

Bref, les livres en poches, je rentrais chez moi. Je m'installais devant mon bureau et je me mis à éplucher « Salles et Enchantements » de Arfus Grinard. Pendant les cents premières pages rien de bien intéressant. Il expliquait les différentes salles et enchantements qui existent dans le monde sorcier. Mais au bout de la cent-vingtième pages, je tombais sur un passage intéressant.

_Salles Invisibles _

_Ces salles là, presque personne ne les connait. Dans notre monde, ils y en partout, des petites comme des gigantesques. Personne ne les connait, car on en parle pas. La magie Invisible est une forme de magie qui se perd de plus en plus. _

_Pour faire apparaître une salle invisible, il faut un potentiel de magie important et surtout être en forme. Cela demande beaucoup de concentration pour faire apparaître une salle invisible, même si elle est petite. Il faut aussi savoir connaître ses limites, sa magie pour éviter de dériver cette magie._

_La magie Invisible est une magie très compliquée, qui demande un niveau puissant. C'est aussi une des raisons de la disparation de cette forme de magie. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur cette Magie, je vous conseille « Tout les formes de Magies » de Liliane Beroque. _

_Les Salles Invisibles, sont l'objet d'une demande du sorcier. Il suffit de trouver un endroit approprier pour mettre cette salle. Ensuite, faut dire cette formule** « Invisibla, créa tia, invisibla »** en mettant sa baguette devant soit. Cela dit comme ça, cela à l'air simple. Mais cela dure des heures, jusqu'à temps de sentir un tourbillon autour de soit, et de voir apparaître une porte devant soit. Une des plus longues salles invisibles qui a été crée à mis vingt-quatre heures. C'est pour cela qu'il faut avoir une bonne forme physique et connaître ses limites. _

_Ensuite, pour qu'elle n'apparaisse pas aux regards des autres, il suffit de dire « **disparécia **». Les salles invisibles ont aussi une particularité, elle n'obéit qu'aux ordres de son créateur. Pour que quelqu'un y rentre autre que son créateur, il faut lui léguer une partie de sa magie et ordonner à la salle de s'ouvrir pour cette personne aussi en lui transmettant le visage de cette dite personne. _

_Pour faire sortir un objet, il suffit de dire « **Accio Objet Invisibla **» ou faire disparaître cette salle, il suffit de dire « **Completa disparécia **» , c'est aussi simple que cela._

_Une précision importante, la personne qui a le droit de rentrer autre que le créateur ne peut pas faire disparaître cette salle, ni demander un objet. _

_Mais il y a qu'un même un moyen d'avoir un objet sans être le créateur. Il faut être lui, et pour cela il y a une potion. Je n'en dis pas plus. _

Je fermais le livre sans oublier de mettre de marque page et je me mis à réfléchir. Une potion qui permet d'être mon cousin. J'en ai entendu parler de cette potion mais je sais plus comment elle se nomme. Je me dirigeais vers ma mini bibliothèque et pris le livre de potion de ma septième année à Salem. Je regardais dans le sommaire et vit « Polynectar », potion qui permet de changer d'apparence. Ah voilà, c'est cela que j'ai besoin. Regardons les ingrédients.

Polynectar:

_Ingrédients : _

_- chrysopes cuits pendant 21 jours._

_- sangsues._

_- poudre de corne de Bicorne en poudre._

_- polygonum._

_- sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune._

_- peau de serpent d'arbre._

_- un morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence. _

Chaud ! Voilà le mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Trouver de la sisymbre à la pleine lune, faut attendre la pleine lune qui,est, … Dans une semaine. Ah là, ça peut aller. Mais laisser de la chrysope cuire pendant vingts-un jours dans la cellule des « invités » ou dans la maison, ça peut éveiller les soupçons puis c'est trop long comme délai. Non faut vraiment que je trouve du Polynectar déjà fait. Peut être que Lorjou en a, dès fois, il en utilise pour ses missions. J'irai voir demain.

Là, je vais aller faire à manger puis ensuite je vais parler de mes découvertes aux autres.

- Répète s'il te plait ? J'ai du mal à assimiler ce soir, je suis morte Demanda Lily en baillant

- Je te la refais. Alors, je suis allé chercher tes ingrédients que voilà dans le mini sac. Je l'ai agrandi avec un sors. Je n'ai pas pris un grand sac car sinon Lorjou l'aurait vu et il se serai posé des questions alors qu'on a pas besoin de ça. Alors que là, il verra pas le sac si tu le cache. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé pour sortir Tim. Ton livre est super Rémus, il y a tout ce que je voulais. Bref, il faut prendre du Polynectar. On prend l'apparence du créateur de la salle donc là, Lorjou et on peut sortir un objet de la salle. Car la salle repose sur un système codée de visage, je m'explique la salle reconnaît son créateur grâce à une « mémoire visuelle ». Le problème de cette potion...

- Et qu'elle est très longue à préparer me coupa Lily

- Oui c'est ça. Tu m'impressionne de jours en jours par tes connaissance sur les potions dis-je

- J'aimerais plus tard travailler dans les potions. Bref, revenons en à nos moutons..

- Oui, donc vu qu'elle est hyper longue à préparer, puis je n'ai pas les capacités puis on pourrais se faire doublement choper. Vu que déjà, tu vas préparer des potions ce qui sera pas très discret mais en plus celle-là, on est mort. Donc j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit. Mais peut être que mon cher cousin en a dans son bureau vu que dès fois, il en utilise pour des missions. Donc demain, j'irai voir dans son bureau. Voilà !

- Tu es génial Malka ! Dit Lily

- Hummm... De rien dis-je en rougissant.

- Oh tu rougis ! S'exclama Max.

- Je vais vous laissez, j'y vais, je suis fatigué dis-je précipitamment.

- Mais non pars pas Malka cria Max alors que je montais les marches. Arrivés en haut, j'entendis Lily dire à Max :

- Tu aurais pu éviter de l'embarrasser !

- Je savais pas moi.

- Tu sais jamais.

Je ne l'ai entendis plus dès que le porte se ferma derrière moi. Je n'aimais pas les compliments, voilà pourquoi j'étais parti précipitamment. Je partis me coucher. Demain, lever tôt, pour éviter de croiser Lorjou.

Cinq heures du matin, debout, la tête dans le cul. J'étais sur le chemin de ma chambre à son bureau. J'ouvris son bureau avec une pince à nourrisse. Il est trop méfiant pour laisser sa porte fermer par un sort. Je rentrais dans son bureau et je me dirigeais vers son coffre. Je l'ouvris de la même manière que sa porte. Je fouillais dedans pendant un bon moment jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais. La fiole est presque vide mais je pense qu'il y a assez pour que je sorte Tim de sa cellule. Je versais le contenu de la fiole dans une autre fiole à moi. Je n'étais pas assez suicidaire pour prendre la fiole. Cela fait, je refermais le coffre et partis du bureau. Il me restait plus que prendre un cheveux à Lorjou et tout était parfait.

Je partis me coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

Le 23ème chapitre dans moins d'un moi, j'espère mais je promet rien. J'ai les idées car je sais ou je vais en ce moment. Sauf que je suis en Vacances mais je dois réviser pour mon Bac Blanc, ensuite j'ai des Ccfs (controle qui compte pour le bac) et les devoirs à coté donc je sais pas. Mais je vais essayer d'avancer le chapitre 23 le mieux possible pendant les vacs.

En attendant, j'aimerais juste avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre.

Gros bisous


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très merveilleuse J.K Rowling à par Max, Tim, Lorjou et Malka a qui je suis très attaché. Si vous voulez les utiliser pour une fiction, dite le moi mais ne me les piquer pas comme ça, sans rien dire. Je suis pas fermé d'esprit :).

Je sais, je sais, j'ai du retard. Comme d'habitude. Je suis vraiment nul pour tenir des délais, donc je vais plus en faire. Surtout que on approche de plus en plus du bac, donc de plus en plus dans les révisions donc encore moins le temps d'écrire. Mais là, je suis en vacances, j'ai eu le temps de finir le chapitre 23, j'aurais le temps de commencer le 24.

Brefouille, je remercie Mebah pour ses nombreuses reviews qui me font chaud au coeur, Shenna et Shoukeiiy.

Shenna : Dans les autres chapitres, il y a des tirets. Je sais pas si tu va voir ce commentaire, mais on ne sait jamais :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

PDV de Lily :

- J'ai fini criais-je à travers la cellule ou les garçons étaient assis.

- Tout ? Demanda James qui depuis le début de notre « emprisonnement » s'était beaucoup rapproché de moi. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Mais j'étais perdu face à mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne ressentais pas de l'amitié en sa présence, mais ni, de l'amour. J'étais attirée physiquement. J'aimais être dans ses bras, j'aimais quand il avait des gestes affectueux envers moi, quand il m'embrassait sur les joues, … Il me rendait joyeuse alors que nous étions séquestrés par une personne que je détestais.

- Oui. Faut juste attendre demain soir.

- Ça ne pose pas de problème de faire le somnifère maintenant ? Enfin je veux dire, il va pas perdre de son effet en un jour ?

- Non Jay. Il va pas perdre d'effet car je mets un sors de conservation autour de la bouteille pour conserver son effet somnifère puissant. Puis j'ai pas rajouté les médicaments, je le fais à la fin car cela donne plus d'effets.

- Ok la pro ! Me dit-il en me faisant un bisous sur la joue.

J'avais demandé à Fincher si le plan était prêt, il l'était. J'appréhendais mais j'étais heureuse de sortir de ce trou et surtout que Tim sorte de sa prison car plus on avançait dans les jours, plus je le sentais mal pour lui. Et aussi pour nous, car je sais que Lorjou n'a pas finit de régler ses comptes avec moi alors que pour moi, je n'avais plus rien avoir avec lui du tout. Puis cette histoire avec Lorjou, je sais que je devais en parler aux garçons.

0000000000000

On était la nuit, tous le monde dormait sauf moi. C'était la dernière nuit qu'on passait ici. Enfin si le plan marchait bien. Il n'y a pas de raison ? Non ? En tous cas, ce soir j'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais tout fait pour. J'avais compté les moutons jusqu'à un nombre trop important pour mon cerveau à ce stade assez avancé de la nuit. J'avais pensé à tout et n'importe quoi. J'avais marché. J'avais essayé de relire le bouquin _« Puissant Remède de Médecine » Volume II_ que Malka n'avait toujours pas repris. Mais rien ne voulait me faire dormir, mais surtout faire partie cette boule au ventre qui s'agrandissait au fur à mesure que le temps passé. Je voulais pas qu'il vienne. Il m'avait assez pourrit la vie comme ça. Je voulais pas le voir, ni l'entendre. Mais plus le temps passé, plus la boule grossissait. Je commençais à trembler signe de peur. Cela voulait dire qu'il était proche. Plus que je le croyais. Je sentis un souffle au dessus de mon oreille. Je me roulais en boule. Je voulais pas l'entendre, je voulais pas qu'il me touche. Mais cela était peine perdu. Il me pris par le bras et me souleva jusqu'à être debout. Il me colla à lui, je n'essayais même pas de me débattre, c'était peine perdu contre lui. Fallait que j'ai cette conversation avec lui et ensuite, j'espère qu'il me laissera en paix. Il me siffla dans les oreilles « N'essaye pas de t'échapper ou tu le regrettera ». Qu'est que je disais ? Que cela servait à rien que je me débatte. Je suivis ses pas. C'était pas facile quand on voyait pas ou on allait. J'entendis une porte grincé, je vis de la lumière à travers mes paupières et je sentis quelque chose sous mes fesses. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé jusqu'à là, pour voir Lorjou installait dans un fauteuil derrière un bureau. Je regardais mes mains, même pas menotté. Cela était louche. Enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre.

- Qu'est que tu veux ? Dis-je d'une voix froide, coupée de sentiments. Je le tutoyer, on était pas inconnu, on avait été « intime » si puis-je considérer cela de l'intime. Je dirais plutôt de l'esclavage. Ah non de la prostitution.

- Mais toi ma belle et douce Lil's dit-il en lorgnant sur mon corps.

- Je n'ai jamais été ta Lil's. Je ne le serai jamais. Je suis plus la fille innocente de treize ans qui t'a servi d'objet sexuel pendant presque un an.

- Oh tu me fais mal au cœur là. Tu peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela est impossible. Je vois et je sens que ça te torture toujours. Tu sais, je connais un moyen pour effacer ce sentiment honteux.

- Va te faire... Bien sure que je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé, surtout face à toi. Mais j'ai réussi à « presque » t'oublier. Puis pour ta proposition, trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis plus la fille naïf que tu as limite tué. Tu m'a souillé, tu m'as fait sentir plus bas que terre, je n'avais plus d'innocence, et surtout plus de dignité. Tu es content, je parie?

- Oh oui ! Je me sens mieux depuis que tu as dit cela. Car tu sais petite sotte, quand tu t'es enfuie avec tes potes, je me suis senti idiot. Toi, une fille de treize ans qui part de chez moi, sans que je le vois. J'ai eu un sentiment de honte ce qui m'était pas arrivé depuis mon enfance. Ensuite ce sentiment est parti pour faire place à une grande colère. Ce soir j'avais envie de te faire sentir plus bas que terre mais je crois que j'ai réussi avant. J'en suis bien content alors.

- Tu es vraiment la pire des choses qui peut exister.

- Tu m'en vois ravi !

- Je pense pas que tu m'as fait venir ici que pour me faire sentir plus bas que terre, non je présume ?

- Tu es trop intelligente, je l'ai toujours su. Non je ne t'ai pas fait venir que pour cela, même si c'était une grande raison. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Ton copain, Tim, il ne va jamais cracher le morceau ?

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Demandais-je en essayant de cacher l'anxiété qui arriver.

- Car je sais qu'il connaît ce que je veux attendre. Mais il ne veut pas me le dire, il fait tout pour pas que je sache ma réponse. Cela m'énerve, j'ai explosé plusieurs fois, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le faire changer d'avis. Je crois qu'il aime bien souffrir.

- Tim n'aime pas souffrir. Les humains sont des personnes qui ressentent la douleur. Peut être pas toi, mais alors, je te considère pas comme humain. Cela en vient, que s'il te dit rien, c'est qu'il ne sait rien. Non ? Je pense pas qu'il te fasse tourner en bourrique, juste pour le plaisir.

- Je ne suis pas persuadé de cela. En tous les cas, je vais passé à une autre méthode, moins « douloureuse ». Le verisatum. Tu connais ?

- Oui je connais. Mais tout ce que j'ai envie là, c'est de me coucher. Car même si je te disais de pas faire cela, que je te l'interdit, … Tu m'écouterais pas. J'ai pas raison ?

- Si tu as raison. Tu me connais trop bien. Quand je veux quelque chose, je suis prêt à tout. Et rien de ce que tu me dira, me fera changer d'avis. Puis personnellement c'est trop jubilatoire de faire souffrir ton copain car ça te fait souffrir.

- Tu es vraiment un être sans cœur dis-je en sortant de son bureau. J'étais écœurée par lui, il me donnait envie de vomir. Nous devons absolument sortir d'ici, sinon Tim va prendre cher. Je sais que Tim connaît la réponse, c'est son histoire. Si Lorjou apprenait que c'est lui et Max, les enfants « prodiges » que cherche son maître, je donne pas cher de leur peau. Puis je sais que Tim résiste de moins en moins au doloris, il faiblit et si Lorjou change de méthode, il va tout révéler sans se poser de questions car il sera trop faible. En conclusion, il est mal barré et nous aussi en passant. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mes deux meilleurs amis, ma vie. Ils me sont trop précieux, pour qu'ils me soient arrachés. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai remonté la pente, que je souris, que j'ai évité de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Ils ont besoin de moi. Puis je dois être là pour eux, rendre la pareil. J'arrivais dans la cellule, je me dirigeais vers James, j'avais besoin de me sentir forte, et j'avais surtout besoin d'espoir et James, me faisait sentir cela, rien que par sa présence. Je me collais à lui, je mis ma tête sur son torse et je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Je sentis des baisers partout sur mon visage. J'ouvris mon visage, pour tomber dans un regard aux yeux bleu pures. James, me demanda si ça allait. Il était inquiet. J'aimais quand il était comme ça, je me sentais importante à ses yeux.

- Je vais bien James. J'ai eu un léger désagrément dans la nuit dis-je en repensant à ma discussion avec Lorjou.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, c'était quoi ce désagrément ?

- Bah, en faite, hier soir, dans la nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais l'estomac noué, je sentais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Et j'ai eu raison. Lorjou est venu dans la nuit, il m'a demandé de le suivre enfin, plutôt ordonné de le suivre. Je l'ai écouté, car ça ne sert à rien avec lui de s'échapper. Il m'a emmené dans son bureau et on a parlé de mon passé et de Tim. Faut absolument qu'on parte d'ici ce soir, voir demain au plus tard, car il a décidé d'utiliser le vérisatum sur Tim pour savoir qui sont les enfants que recherchent son maître.

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'a pas réveillé ? Mais il aurait pu te faire du mal cria Max.

- Max, je voulais pas te réveiller, car ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Puis je sais que je devais avoir cette conversation avec lui. Puis au moins maintenant, on sait ce qu'il a prévu de faire sur Tim qui ne va pas très bien.

- C'est pas une raison. La prochaine fois, ce que je n'espère pas, tu me réveille.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui Lily dit James.

- Vous êtes chiants. Je suis assez grande pour me défendre. Puis je savais ce que je faisais.

- Peut être Lily. Mais rappelle toi, comment on t'a ramassé la dernière fois ? Tu étais une loque. Un mort vivant. Je veux pas que tu redevienne celle que j'ai connu.

- Je sais Maxou, je sais dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras. Cette période, ou j'étais une loque, a été très dure pour Max et Tim. Plus que moi. Moi, je n'avais goût à rien. J'étais une âme qui errait sur terre, et qui attendait la mort à bras ouvert. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Je vivais dans ma bulle. J'avais complètement balayé de ma vie Max et Tim. Alors, que eux, ils avaient des sentiments. Ils ressentaient ma peine, ma douleur, mon envie de plus exister. Ils faisaient tout pour pas que je tombe plus bas que je l'étais. Ça été une période abominable pour eux et moi. Et aussi l'orphelinat qui n'était pas au courant, même pas Martine.

- Tu me promet de me réveiller la prochaine fois que tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Max.

- Je te le promet Max. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer dis-je en levant mon petit doigt.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer répéta-t-il en levant son petit doigt. C'était notre « truc » depuis tout petit. Dès qu'on se promettait quelque chose, on levait le petit doigt et on les croisait ensemble. Jamais on a cassé une promesse de « petits doigts » comme on appelait quand on était petit.

00000000000000000000

PDV de Rémus :

La pleine lune approchait. Elle était dans deux jours. Je n'en avais pas parlé au gars, mais je sentais leur regard sur moi. Ils se posaient la même question que moi. Comment faire ? Ce soir, on partait définitivement de ce manoir, loin de Lorjou, grâce à Malka. Mais cela voulait dire, que Max, Tim, Lily et lui serai avec nous, pendant un petit moment. Le problème est que je devenais le monstre dans deux nuits. Nuit ou je serai avec eux. Le dire ou pas leur dire ? Je sentais les regards de Lily sur mon dos, je pense qu'elle devait se douter de quelque chose. Elle est intelligente cette fille. Plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Fallait absolument que je parle aux gars. Et maintenant était le meilleur moment pour le faire. Lily et Max parlaient de Tim. Ils se réconfortaient à deux. J'approchais de Sirius qui était dans le coin opposé à Lily et Max. Je vis James regardait Lily, puis nous. Il jeta un dernier regard à Lily et il vient nous rejoindre. Il en pinçait pour Lily et elle aussi. Bref, revenons à mon gros problème.

- On fait comment ? Balançais-je

- Je sais pas Mus dit Sirius.

- Moi, je pense qu'ils fraudraient leur en parler. On ne peut pas cacher un truc aussi gros, sans qu'il le découvre et surtout sans mettre leur vie en danger. Mais cela dépend de vous les gars, surtout toi Mus. Moi je suis prêt à dire mon secret mais, toi, Mus, je sais que c'est plus dure. Ensuite Sirius, je sais que tu n'as pas entièrement confiance en Malka, mais si Mus décide de révéler sa « condition », il faudra que tu fasse de même. Bref, tout cela pour dire, que je vous suis dans ce que vous choisissez.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas confiance en ce Fincher, mais depuis le jour ou je lui ai parlé « mal », j'ai réfléchis, et surtout je l'ai observé. Il n'y a rien de mal en lui, je le sens et je le vois. C'est juste un gars qui n'a pas voulu cette vie, qui n'a pas choisit son cousin comme j'ai choisi ma famille. Tout cela pour dire, que même si j'ai pas toute ma confiance en lui, je suis prêt à faire un effort énorme. Lui révéler mon secret. Mais je jure que s'il le dit ne serai-ce qu'a quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas, il va comprendre pourquoi je me nomme Black.

- Je sais pas. Je suis perdu. J'ai peur de leur révéler, et qu'ils prennent peur mais surtout qu'il me considère comme un monstre. Ce que je suis, bien que vous disiez le contraire. Mais je sais aussi, que si je ne leur dit pas, la nuit ou je vais me transformé, je ne vais rien contrôler, et je risque de les tuer. Choisir de perdre mon amitié naissante avec eux ou les perdre définitivement ? Je choisis le premier choix. Mais laisser moi du temps pour réfléchir à comment je vais leur dire, et surtout je veux que tous le monde soit là. Ça sera plus facile, j'aurais pas à me répéter.

- Bonne décision Mus ! Je sais que pour toi, c'est hyper dure. Mais je sais qu'ils te tourneront pas le dos, sinon ils nous auront jamais raconté leur histoire, même si on ne sait pas toujours pas le passé de Lily. Je sais qu'ils seront compréhensif, et ils t'épauleront du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Et surtout qu'ils te lâcheront pas, surtout Lily. Une mère poule quand elle veut l'être. En tous cas sache que moi et Sirius seront là si tu as du mal à dire ce que tu es, sache qu'on t'aidera et qu'on sera toujours là. Dans les pires moments comme dans les meilleurs moments. Et là, ça va être un pire moment pour toi ou on sera à tes cotés.

- Je ne sais pas quoi rajouter, a part que Mus, on est avec toi de tout notre cœur.

- Merci les gars ! Dis-je émue. J'avais des amis extraordinaires. Je ne savais pas ce que je serai devenu sans eux.

0000000000000000000

PDV de Malka :

Aujourd'hui, le jour décisif, le jour ou je mets en place mon premier plan. Le jour ou je vais être enfin libre. Mais le jour le plus important de ma vie. Si le plan ne marche pas, que Lorjou s'aperçoit que je suis du coté du « bien », je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Bref, passons ses merveilleuses pensées -Ironique- et allons voir mes « amis ».

- Hello Tim ! Beau Matin ! Dis-je en sautillant extrêmement heureux.

- Euh... Salut ! Oui, il fait peut être beau dehors, mais ici c'est toujours noir dit-il.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce léger problème. Mais ne t'inquiète point mon ami, je vais te faire sortir d'ici ce soir.

- Vrai ? Le plan est enfin prêt ?

- Oui. Que je t'explique, ce soir, je viens de chercher vers quatre heure et demi du matin, je serai sous la forme de Lorjou donc ne prend pas peur. Pour bien que tu me reconnais, tu me demande qu'elle est ma plus grande peur. Je te répondrai « Que les feux de l'amour s'arrête». Pas de commentaire ! J'adore cette série. Bref, je viens de chercher et ensuite, on rejoins Lily et les autres en haut des marches. Lily me donne le somnifère, je le fais avaler aux elfes sans corps et on se casse. Compris ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Je te laisse alors ! Chao amigo dis-je en courant presque jusqu'à la porte.

00000000000000000000

- Tu va faire comment pour le faire avaler le somnifère ? demanda Rémus. Ils sont vraiment trop intelligent pour leur propre bien, je veux pas qu'il sache, c'est une surprise. Et bah na, ils le seront pas.

- Ahah ! Vous ne serez pas du tout. C'est une surprise.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas nous le dire ?

- Parce que... Parce que voilà. C'est tout. Je suis chieur quand j'en ai envie. Et là, c'est le moment.

- Tu es vraiment... commença Rémus.

- Chiant ? Embêtant ? Emmerdant ? Dis-je avec un grand sourire. J'étais d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Partir d'ici, accomplir mon premier plan, me faisait être tout joyeux. Ou alors, c'était l'effet de la pleine lune qui arrive. J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait un effet sur moi avant qu'elle n'apparaisse.

- Chiant, tu peux le dire.

- Je sais. Et tu sais quoi, fière de l'être. Sur ceux, les Jeun's, je vous laisse. Bye bye ! Dis-je en sautillant jusqu'au escalier.

J'étais vraiment d'humeur joyeuse. Tellement que j'avais envie de me regarder un épisode des feux de l'amour. Et me voilà entrain de revisionner ma vielle cassette des feux de l'amour, saison 1.

* * *

Voilà !

Comme vous pouvez le deviner, le prochaine chapitre sera l'évasion :). Désolé, de la fin, mais j'adore particulièrement, je voulais finir sur une note joyeuse. Et je ne suis pas fan des Feux de l'Amour, j'aime pas du tout, pour votre information.

Désolé des fautes, s'il y en a.


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou !

Voilà le chapitre 24 ! L'évasion :)

Je suis moins en retard que d'habitude, et j'ai avais un programme chargé quand même. J'ai passé ma première session de Bafa et j'ai commencé les révisions pour ce Bac pourrit et tout.

Brefouille, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

PDV de Malka :

C'était le grand jour. Enfin soir. J'étais surexcitée. Comme un gosse qui reçoit les cadeaux de Noël. Feux de l'amour, pleine de lune (enfin avant pleine de lune, vu qu'elle n'est pas dans le ciel, bref) et ce plan me fait devenir tout joyeux.

Bref, pas le temps de se parler à soit même, j'ai un plan à accomplir. C'est parti !

J'étais devant la salle ou était emprisonné Tim. Je soufflais un bon coup, pour m'encourager à avaler cette potion dé-gou-tante. Allez Malka ! Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et j'avalais la potion. Beurk ! C'est vraiment répugnant.

Je sentis mon visage se déformait, je me sentis devenir plus petit, et je regardais mes bras et je les vis se rétrécir. C'est un effet vraiment bizarre. Bon, Malka, arrête de parler, et agit. Un bon coup de pied mentalement ne fait pas de mal.

J'ouvris la porte, je vis Tim au fond de la pièce. Je fis Psssst.

- C'est quoi ta plus grande peur ? Demanda-t-il. Brave petit ! Oh Malka, ce n'est pas un chien. Je sais. Rahhh arrête de te parler à toi même.

- Que les feux de l'amour s'arrête répondis-je.

- Nickel ! C'est bien toi dit-il.

- Bah oui c'est moi. Bon bouge pas. Je vais dire « accio Tim », ça va être désagréable, mais c'est le seul moyen pour te faire sortir d'ici.

- Ok. Si c'est le seul moyen, je me laisse faire.

- Bon je ressors. Je retournais vers la porte, je me postais à l'entrée de la porte, levait ma baguette et je lançais le sort. Je vis Tim se déplaçait et faire une grimace. Ça devait être désagréable. Au bout de dix minutes -ça prenait du temps ce sort sur les humains-, il arriva au pas de la porte. J'arrêtais le sort. Je l'aidais à se relever.

- Tu te sens libre ? Demandais-je en prenant la marche.

- Pas complétement, je le serai quand on sera en dehors de ces murs.

- C'est vrai.

- Les feux de l'amour ? Dit-il en pouffant alors qu'on marchait tranquillement vers la cave.

- Oh te moque pas ! Je suis pas parfait, et ce n'est pas de ma faute, si j'ai succombé à cette série.

- Ouais mais quand même dit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Chut ! Puis zut, j'ai pas besoin de me justifier.

On arrive à la cave. Tim était toujours aussi mort de rire, mais il cachait son rire dans sa main. Moi je ne faisais pas attention à lui, enfin j'essayais. Je voyais Lily et les mecs en haut des marches. J'eu même pas le temps de le dire de nous rejoindre que je vis Max et Lily courir vers Tim. Je vis ce pauvre Tim se faire étouffer sous les étreintes de ses amis. J'entendis plusieurs mots comme « Suis contente », « en vie », « vais bien », « me lâcher », « Malka » … Je n'avais aucune pitié pour lui, ça lui apprendra à se foutre de moi.

Finalement au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, Max le lâcha, mais pas Lily. Elle le serrait à l'étouffer. Lui, il essayait de s'échapper à ses bras, mais c'était sans compter la force de la rousse. Finalement, James vient au secours de ce pauvre Tim qui virait au rouge.

- Lily, lâche Tim. Il va mourir d'asphyxie à force dit-il. Lily le lâcha mais pas complétement. Elle lui pris la tête entre les mains et lui dit :

- Je suis désolé Tim de ce qui t'es arrivé. Je t'aime.

- Tu n'es pas coupable Lily. Tu n'y peut rien, tu n'y pouvais rien. Je sais que tu t'en veux, mais enlève toi bien cela du crane, tu n'y es pour rien du tout. Je t'aime aussi ma Belle.

- Je veux pas casser le moment, mais faudrait bouger notre cul, on n'a pas toute la nuit dis-je.

- Malka ? Demanda Rémus en me regardant.

- Oui c'est bien moi dis-je. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis bête, je suis encore sous l'apparence de Lorjou. Je comprend ces soupçons.

- Oui c'est bien lui dit Tim pour appuyer ma réponse.

- Bon maintenant que vous savez que c'est moi, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Lily tu as le somnifère ?

- Oui, je les ai. Tient dit-elle en me tendant le flacon.

- Tu as rajouté les médicaments ? Demandais-je. On ne sait jamais.

- Oui, pas de soucis là-dessus.

- Ok, nickel. Bon, fermer les yeux. C'est un conseil. Je sortis la bombe lacrymogène de ma poche. Ils sont inventifs ces moldus.

- Tu va faire quoi avec ça ? Me demanda James.

- Cacher ma vue aux elfes pour le faire avaler le somnifère. Cacher vos yeux répétais-je. Je lançais la bombe et j'attendis quelques minutes et, je me mis à faire avaler le somnifère aux elfes. Certains étaient plus résistants que d'autres. Ils pouvaient pas tous dormir. Non ? Faut qu'ils embêtent le monde. Bref, je me dépêchais, et finalement au bout de dix minutes, je pense, je finis le couloir remplis d'elfes plus moches les uns que les autres. J'attendis que le nuage de fumée provoqué par la bombe lacrymogène s'estompe. Dès ce nuage disparu, je fis signe aux autres de se dépêcher de me rejoindre.

- Pas mal la bombe. Idée ingénieuse dit Rémus.

- Merci ! Ces moldus sont super ingénieux. Bref, perdons pas de temps, suivez-moi. Je repris la marche. Je sentis que je redevenais moi même. Plus jamais je bois de Polynectar, c'est dégoutant et en plus, ça provoque des sensations bizarre. J'entendis un bruit, je vis de la lumière au bout du couloir. Je regardais les autres, et je leur dis tout bas « Planquez vous ou vous le pouvez, il y a Lorjou qui arrive ». Je me plaquais contre le mur. Je regardais Lorjou, je vis qu'il allait en direction des toilettes, ce qui veut dire dans notre direction. Je regardais autour de moi, et je vis un mini table. Je me faufilais en-dessous, plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour pas qu'il me voie car la table ne cachait rien du tout. Lorjou arriva près de moi, il s'arrêta. Je le vis se pencher vers moi. J'arrêtais de respirer et je croisais les doigts jusqu'à qu'ils deviennent bleu. Mais tous d'un coup, je vis Lorjou tombait tête la première sur le sol. Je levais la tête, et je vis Lily le souffle bruyant. Je regardais encore Lorjou et les débris d'une vase datant du dix-huitième siècle. Je me relevais prestement et criais aux autres « on court ». Lily vient d'assomer Lorjou, mais on ne sait pas dans combien de temps, il va se réveillé et surtout comprendre qu'ils se sont échappé, puis quand il va découvrir que je suis dans le coup aussi, je donne pas cher de notre peau, surtout la mienne. Je serai même plus un tas de poussière, je serai rien. Bref, je courrais, les autres sur mes talons. On n'avait plus le temps de passer dans son bureau pour récupérer les baguettes. Finalement, après avoir traverser trois salles, on se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée. Je leur dis « ne bouger pas », je partis en courant vers la cuisine, tiré un tiroir et pris le trousseau de clefs. Je reviens devant la porte d'entrée, je regardais rapidement autour de moi pour vous si Lorjou n'était pas là, je vis personne mais entendis un bruit vers le fond du couloir. Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir la porte, et je fis signe aux autres de courir. Je les vis courir vers la foret, comme je l'avais dit. Moi, pendant ce moment, je regardais Lorjou arrivait dans ma direction fou furieux. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et me mis à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et elle en dépendait. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de la mort. J'atteignis la foret en deux minutes, je me faufilais entre les arbres. Je ne sais pas ou ils sont. Ils vont faire comment pour rejoindre le porte au loin. Je vis un cerf qui me regardait fixement. Qu'est qu'il a lui ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un animal qui a des bois sur la tête. Faut que je retrouve les autres. Mais comment Malka ? Une foret, c'est grand, en plus on voit rien et on peut aller partout. Je suis pas voyant, ni pisteur. En conclusion, je suis bien avancé. Super Fincher Malka ! Ton plan tombe à l'eau. Tu va mourir sans connaître les joies de l'amour. J'arrêtais mes sombres pensées car je sentis quelque chose se frotter à moi. C'était le cerf, il me regardait. Ces yeux bleus pures me rappelais ceux de James. Je vis dans son regard un message. Mais je ne compris pas le sens tous de suite, mais quand il se baissa, je compris. Il voulais que je monte sur son dos. Ce cerf ne serait pas James. Mais non Malka pour être animagus faut avoir un bon potentiel de magie et en plus être déclaré. Je vis Lorjou a cinq mètres de moi, je le regardais dans les yeux. Je coupais le contact et je me mis sur le dos du cerf. Tous de suite, il se releva et se mis à courir à travers la foret. Je sais pas ou il m'emmenait, mais j'avais confiance. Au bout d'un moment, on arriva dans une mini clairière. Au milieu de cette clairière se trouvais Lily, Sirius, Max, Tim et Rémus. Mais aucune trace de James. Je sentis le cerf se baissait, je descendis. Je regardais le cerf, et je le vis devenir James. J'avais raison, il est un animagus. Comment il a réussi ? Est-il déclaré ? Plein de questions, que je n'avais pas le temps de demander. Je vis Lily courir vers moi, il me sera dans ses bras.

- Ca va ? Dit-elle

- Oui, j'ai eu peur.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Max.

- Deux minutes, s'il te plait dis-je. « Accio Balais » lançais dans le vide. Deux minutes, plus tard, cinq balais arrivèrent à toute vitesse.

- Des balais ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui, c'est le meilleur moyen pour partir d'ici et pour aller vite. Le portoloin, il y a trop de démarche administrative puis en plus, ils veulent savoir ou on va et tout. Les balais, pas de démarches et personnes ne sait ou on va et tout. Je vous dis, ce n'est pas des balais de compètes. Il y en a deux à moi, un à Lorjou et les deux autres sont à de vielles connaissances. J'espère que personne n'a le vertige.

- Non, mais je suis monté sur un balais que très rarement, donc je ne serai pas le contrôler dit Lily.

- T'inquiète Lily. Il y a des gens qui savent le contrôler ? Je vis toute les mains se lever sauf Lily et Rémus. Ok. James avec Lily. Max et Sirius ensemble. Tim et Rémus entre eux. Je serai seul. C'est bon ?

- Oui disent-ils.

- On va à Chicago, vous me suivez. Ensuite à Chicago, on verra ce qu'on fait. Go ! Dis-je en élançant mon balai vers le ciel. Je regardais le manoir, le jardin et je ne vis personne. Nickel, Lorjou doit nous chercher dans la foret. Je pris de l'altitude, et je m'élançais vers le nord, direction Chicago.

0000000000000000000000000

Au bout de cinq heures de vols, on arriva à Chicago. On s'arrêta sur la plate réservé au vol de balais. Je pris tous les balais, je leur jette un sort pour qu'ils rentrent dans mon sac.

- Bon nous voilà à Chicago. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait dormir dans un hotel pour la nuit et qu'on reprendrai la route demain, pour aller je ne sais, mais pour y aller.

- Oui, je suis partante. Je connais un hôtel pas cher « Le Criquet's ».

- C'est loin ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, je crois pas. Je vois pas trop ou on est.

- La plate forme atterrissage des balais se trouve au nord de Chicago. A coté de la bibliothèque.

- Merci. Il y a un peu de marche mais pas énormément. Il se trouve à un quart d'heure de la bibliothèque si je me souviens bien.

- On était sur le chemin pour aller à l'hôtel. On ne parlait pas, on était content d'être dehors mais on était sur nos garde.

- Voilà dit Lily au bout d'un moment.

Le bâtiment qui nous surplombait était d'une couleur bleu pale. Il sortait du contexte du quartier avec ces bâtiments couleur jaune pale, il ne faisait pas tache. La façade est surplombé de nombreuses fenêtres entouré de lierre qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur sur le mur. Je suivis Lily dans le hall de l'hotel. L'intérieur était chaleureux, il y avait une cheminée d'ou sortait du feu même si on était fin juillet, des canapés d'un bleu foncé, et des tables d'un bois noir entouré de chaises de la même couleur. Au fond du hall se trouvait l'accueil ou était assis une fille portant une robe bleu. Cette fille était surplombé par un bar en bois massif sombre, le même bois que pour les tables. Je vis Lily se dirigeait vers cette fille. Je lui emboitais le pas.

- Bonjour Madame ! Est que je pourrais avoir deux chambres pour la nuit si vous plait ? Demanda Lily.

- Bonjour ! Oui, vos noms s'il vous plait.

- Christoper Jogger, Lola Renans, Matthieu et Timon Sipon, Sylvain Bolret, Romain Louroix et Florian Minier.

- Merci ! Chambre 111 et 112. Ca vous fera 50 dollars s'il vous plait ?

- Florian dit-elle en se retournant vers moi. Tu pourrais me donner les sous s'il te plait ?

- Je ne compris pas tous de suite qu'elle me parlait. Finalement, vu qu'elle voyait que je ne répondais pas, elle me pinça le bras. Je lui répondus :

- Oui, oui je te donne ça Li... Lola me repris-je. Je sortis un billet de cinquante dollars. Tant mieux que j'avais de l'argent moldus, sinon je pense pas qu'elle aurait compris les mornilles, gallions et tout.

- Merci ! Bon séjour dit la fille de l'accueil en nous tendant deux clefs. Elle nous indiqua la direction.

Lily, enfin Lola cria les noms des garçons qui ne comprirent rien sur le moment, mais vu la tête de Lily, euh Lola, ils ne disent rien et la suivirent. On suivis Lola. Au bout de deux étages, de deux couloir, on arriva devant les deux chambres.

- Bon, j'ai pris deux chambres car on ne serait jamais rentré dans une chambre. Vous allez avec n'importe qui. Moi, je prend la chambre 111 dit Lily, enfin Lola. Oh puis Zut !

- Je viens avec toi dit James. Ça ne m'étonne pas, ces deux là se tourne autour comme deux pigeons qui veulent s'accoupler. Oui, je sais, super comparaison.

- Je vais à coté. J'ai pas envie d'entendre James et Lily se faire des papouilles toute la nuit dit Sirius alias Sylvain. James lui claqua la tête.

- Je vais avec James et Lily dit Rémus. Il claqua la tête de Sirius avant qu'il est peut ouvrir la bouche. Celui-ci le regarda indigné.

- Je vais avec Sirius, le pauvre ce sens seul dit Max.

- Je suis Matthou dit Tim.

- Bon bah, moi je sais. Je vais allé avec Timon, Sylvain et Matthieu.

- Super ! On retrouve dans dix minutes dans votre chambre dit Lily, en rentrant dans la chambre.

* * *

Voilà ? Alors ? Déçu ? Content ?

J'attaque le chapitre 25 tous de suite. Je sais pas quand vous l'aurez car faut que je révise pour ce maudit de Bac qui est dans 5 semaines. Donc je sais pas du tout... Vous l'aurez peut être avant le Bac, peut être pas, ou vous l'aurez pas parce que je me serai suicider. Non je ne déconne, mouais on sait jamais XD'

Désolé pour les fautes, je me suis pas relu pour corriger.

Gros bisous


	25. Chapter 25

Coucou !

Hello !

Me revoilà ! C'est les Vacances ! Le Bac est finit ! Il fait une chaleur à mourir, mais la Vie est Belle :D. Le chapitre 25 en chair et en os :D.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

PDV de James

Nous étions sortis de la maison de Lorjou. Nous étions plus des pantins dans ses mains. Tout cela grâce à Malka. Un garçon courageux mais qui ne le voit pas. Il a pris des risques de nous faire sortir de chez son oncle, maintenant il est recherché par Lorjou et bientôt les mangemorts voir carrément Voldemort. Il est en cavale et il le sera peut être toute sa vie. Jamais, je ne pourrais le remercier correctement de nous avoir aidé à y sortir vivant. Puis sans le faire exprès, il a remit le sourire aux lèvres de ma belle. En parlant d'elle, j'allais dormir une voir plusieurs nuits dans le même lit qu'elle vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit deux places que Mus nous avait si gentiment laissé avec un regard bien entendu « Pas de bêtises, je suis là, mais fonce ». En gros pas de bruits mais je devais me lancer. J'avais peur. Et si elle ressentais pas la même chose que moi. Mais comme le disait ma mère « Si tu n'essaye rien mon cœur, tu n'auras rien ». Elle me manquait comme mon père. Grâce à Sirius et Rémus leur mort a été moins dure, et depuis que j'ai rencontré Lily et ses amis avec Malka, ma vie a pris un nouveau départ.

- Jay ! Tu viens ? M'appela Lily.

- J'arrive dis-je en la rejoignant.

- Tu rêvais ? De qui ? Dit-elle en fermant la porte de la chambre.

- Oui et de Toi dis-je en l'effleurant tout en passant devant elle pour rentrer dans la chambre des garçons. Je partis m'affaler dans un canapé. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Lily s'assoir à coté de moi. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres mais les joues toute rouge. Cela me redonna confiance en moi, ce sourire signifiait qu'elle a aimé ce que je lui ai dit. J'avais peut être toute mes chances.

- Bon, si on est ici dans cet hôtel, c'est grâce à Malka ici présent. Maintenant, qu'on ai dehors, « en cavale » en gros, faut qu'on trouve un plan de secours. Car on va pas rester ici sous de faux noms toute notre vie puis on va pas laisser Lorjou s'en tirer aussi facilement dit Tim.

- Que propose-tu ? Demanda Max

- Je ne sais pas, c'est bien cela le problème.

- Euh, moi, j'ai une suggestion dis-je. J'étais sorti de mes pensées pour écouter leur conversation. Et tout en les écoutant, une idée m'était venue.

- On t'écoute James.

- Bon, bah voilà, on est en « cavale » sous de faux noms mais comme le dit Tim, on ne pourra pas rester ici toute notre vie puis vous ne voulez pas que Lorjou s'en tire facilement. Tout ces éléments m'ont amené à Poudlard. C'est un endroit super protégé, vide à cette époque de l'année, de plus, Dumbledore vit dans ce château, on pourra lui parler de notre aventure. Et Lorjou ne pensera jamais à venir nous chercher là-bas.

- Idée géniale Jay ! Cria Lily.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec elle Corn'. Tu es le meilleur dit Sirius.

- Je sais, je sais dit-je avec arrogance.

- Redescend de ton piédestal beau-gosse me dit Lily.

- Tu me trouve beau-gosse ?

- Et les amoureux, vous ferez votre déclaration plus tard, on a autre à voir de plus important dit Max.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment important que je dois vous dire dit Mus.

- Ne lui coupé pas la parole s'il vous plait dit Sirius.

- Promis. On t'écoute murmura Lily qui avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me mis mon bras autour de sa taille, et je l'a rapproché de moi. Je la sentis sourire. Je me sentais bien, à ma place. Lily, dans mes bras, mes amis autour, avec moi. La seule ombre au tableau était ce Lorjou. Bref, je devais écouter Mus. J'ai dis que je serai là pour lui si ça n'allait pas.

- …., par un loup garou. Depuis, mes sept ans, je me transforme tous les mois en une énorme bête sanglante. J'ai honte d'être ce que je suis. Je suis un monstre. Mes parents me l'ont dit et répété je ne sais combien de fois. Je comprend que vous ne voulez plus me voir, me parler.

- Je vis Lily partir de mes bras, je ne la retenais pas, et je la vis mettre une claque énorme à Rémus et ensuite, ce jeter dans ses bras. Je n'entendais pas tout ce qu'elle lui disait, a part :

- T'es pas un monstre. Meilleur gars que j'ai connu. Pas de ta faute. Toi ça de ta tête. T'aime Mus.

Je vis Mus pleurait. C'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais pleuré. La première, c'est quand il a failli tuer Severus à cause de l'erreur de Sirius. Ce que lui a dit ma Lily, l'a vraiment touché. Elle a vraiment un grand cœur.

- Ça va mieux mon Mus ? Dit-elle en lui prenant la tête. Je veux vraiment que tu t'enlève cette idée de la tête. Tu es plus que génial. Ce n'est pas parce que tu deviens un monstre une fois par mois que tu l'es tout le temps. Tes parents étaient cons. Il voyait vraiment pas qui tu étais dans ton cœur. Tu as de nombreuses qualités et tu es doux comme un nounours. Une vrai peluche dit-elle en lui pinçant les joues.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de te connaître Lily. Tu es vraiment génial. James a beaucoup de chance dit Mus avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Tu dis des conneries, ça veut dire que tu va mieux rigola-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de point dans l'épaule. Elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue, et elle revient vers moi. Elle se positionna dans mes bras.

- Mus, si tu nous as dit cela, c'est parce que demain, c'est la pleine lune dit Tim.

- Oui. Il faut me trouver un endroit pour que je puisse me transformer sans tuer des gens.

- De préférence une forêt, pour qu'on l'accompagne.

- Mais c'est pour cela que tu es un animagus dit Malka. Mais mais alors tu n'es pas...

- Déclaré finit Siruis. Tout à fait, on n'est pas déclaré.

- Parce que tu es aussi animagus ?

- Oui. Ouaf ouaf aboya Sirius le chien.

- Wah ! On dirait un sinostros dit Lily fasciné par Sirius.

- Oh ! J'ai un endroit ou vous pourrez vous transformer sans peur de tuer des gens dit Tim.

- C'est ou ?

- Une forêt à trente kilomètres de Boston.

- Ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on parte demain matin. Si on part à huit heures, on n'y sera à deux heures de l'aprem si on vole bien réfléchissait Max.

- Ça peut le faire dit Lily. Puis on a pas le choix. Si on récapitule, demain, on va dans la forêt de Boston, on passe la nuit là-bas, et le lendemain, aussi. Ça dépendra de toi Mus et des gars comment ils seront. Ensuite, on traverse l'atlantique, mais pas en balais les mecs. Ça sera trop long. Faudra y aller en bateau.

- En bareau ? Dit Sirius.

- Non bateau, un gros engin qui traverse l'océan. Un transport moldu.

- Lil's, c'est une bonne idée, mais on n'y rentre comment dans le bateau, on n'a pas d'argent.

- T'inquiète, j'ai ma petite idée. Ensuite, on arrive en Europe et on verra là-bas. J'ai rien oublié ?

- Nickel Lil's !

- Une partie de carte les gars ? Demanda Max. Je répondis non, je serrai plus Lily dans mes bras. J'étais bien, et puis les problèmes commençaient à rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Vous êtes prêt ? Vous me suivez dit Tim.

- Déstresse ! cria Lily qui avait enroulée ses bras autour de ma taille. J'avais passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. A part qu'elle parlait en dormant, mais j'avais appris plein de choses sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elle est trop drôle quand elle dort. Cette nuit, elle baragouinait qu'elle devait absolument faire cette blague a « cette blonde avec des bouées à la place d'une poitrine » et qu'elle allais lui ravaler « sa face de pot peinture pourrit qui date des années lumières » selon ces propres mots. J'étais mort de rire intérieurement. A part cela, elle parla de ce qu'elle devait faire dans sa vie, et surtout demain. Une vrai pipelette.

- Terminus ! Tous le monde descend cria Tim. On était à la lisère d'une forêt. Il était deux heures de l'aprem comme l'avait dit Max.

- Bon on est arrivé. Je propose quelque chose, enfin en réfléchissant bien, vous êtes obligé de le faire. Bref, Jay, Sir, Mus, Tim vous allez dans la forêt trouver un endroit pour que Mus puisse ce transformer loin de toute civilisation. Ceci fait, Tim tu m'envoie un message par portable, faut pas faire de magie parce qu'il y a des moldus et surtout, faut pas se faire repérer. Et moi, Max, et Malka, on va à Boston, on se trouve un hôtel pour passer la nuit, on achète à manger et des affaires pour vous qu'on vous ramènera avant la tombée de la nuit puis on trouve un bateau pour l'Europe. C'est ok ?

- Oui Chef ! Disons-nous en cœur.

- Bien les enfants ! On est go dit-elle en montant sur le balai de Max.

- Nous, nous dirigions vers la foret. Plus on pénétrait dans les entrailles de la foret, plus la lumière diminuait, plus la foret devenait lugubre, sombre et froide.

- Nous voilà dans Boston. Bon faut qu'on trouve un supermarché, et un port les amis dis-je en m'élançant dans les rues. J'allais dans la direction d'une personne pour lui demander ou se trouvé le supermarché le plus proche. Il m'indiqua, je ne compris pas tout, parce qu'il parlait trop bizarrement, mais je compris l'essentielle. C'est déjà ça. Je m'élançais dans la jungle Bostonienne. Je crois que ce mot n'existe pas, mais on s'en fout. Personne ne m'entend. Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, on trouva enfin le magasin. On n'a pas eu de mal. Bon ok, enfaite si, on s'est perdu plein de fois, et on a demandé aux moins à cinq personnes différentes où se trouvé ce supermarché. Finalement, on arriva devant une épicerie. C'est cela leur supermarché.

- C'est ça leur supermarché ? Demanda Max. On pense à la même chose, c'est pour cela qu'on s'entend si bien.

- Bah faut croire dit Malka en s'engouffrant dans le congélateur. On se croirait dans l'Antarctique même si je ne suis jamais allé, alors que dehors, c'était un four. Le caspillage de chaleur, ils sont vraiment pas intelligent ces moldus.

- On prend quoi ? Demanda Max devant le rayon Biscuit.

- Des trucs secs, qui n'ont pas besoin de froid pour se garder dis-je.

- Brownies ? Cookies ? BN ? ... Énuméra Malka.

- Des cookies. Prend en trois boites. Puis des Princes dit Max.

- Je reviens, prenez ce que vous voulez mais pas plus de huit boites. Il faut des fruits aussi. Moi, je vais cherchée de l'eau et des chips dis-je en m'élançant dans les rayons. En même temps, je prenais du papier toilette, sept brosses à dents, du dentifrice. Puis de l'eau et des chips. Je retournais dans le rayon gâteau mais ils n'étaient plus là. Je me dirigeais vers le rayon fruit avec les bras chargés. Je failli rentrer dans une vielle, mais je l'évitais de justesse mais pas le carton remplit de bonbons, je me le pris en pleine face. Je tombais et m'écrasais n'importe comment. Tous le monde se retourna vers moi. Je deviens cramoisie. Je me relevais avec la dignité qui me restait. Je secouais mes vêtements même s'ils n'avait rien. J'essayais de me redonner de la contenance. Je ramassais mes affaires que je posais sur le coté et j'entrepris de nettoyer mon bordel. J'entendis des rires derrière moi. Je me retournais et je vis les garçons mort de rire. Ils étaient pliés de rire. Je leur tiré la langue et partit vers la caisse. Ils me suivirent. On sortit de l'épicerie. Je viens de penser qu'on avait besoin d'acheter des vêtements pour Mus vu la nuit qu'il va vivre.

- Les mecs, faut qu'on trouve un magasin pour acheter un jean et un haut pour Mus dis-je.

- Celui là pointa Max. « B & T » magasin tout simple, à la façade verte pomme. Il me plaisait bien. Je commençais à traverser la rue sans attendre les gars. Je rentrais dedans, tout été vert, du sol au plafond. Le magasin était petit, mais chaleureux. De plus, les vendeuses ne venaient pas te voir, elle nous laissait regarder. Tout ce que j'aime. A force de fouiller, je trouvais un jean noir délavé, serré vers le bas, style slim et une chemise grise, blanche. Parfait ! Il sera beau-gosse. Les gars ne m'avaient pas aidé, ils s'étaient contenté de me regarder. Pas possible. Je payais pendant que Max était partis demander ou se trouvé le port car on était à la bourre. En sortant du magasin, je vis Max parlé avec un homme grand, barbu. Il montrait quelque chose vers la rue qu'on avait prise au début.

- C'est à droite au bout de cette rue dit Max.

- On est passé devant ? Demandais-je.

- Non, c'est l'autre rue, celle opposé à celle de tout à l'heure.

- Ok, bah nous voilà partis dis-je en prenant la rue opposé à l'autre. J'ai vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation. Finalement, au bout d'un bon moment de marche, nous arrivions devant le port le plus moche que j'ai vu de ma vie. Bon ok, j'en ai vu qu'un et celui de New-York n'est vraiment pas exceptionnel mais alors lui, il a carrément rien pour lui. Bref, je m'élançais dans ce port.

- Lily, il y a une cabine là-bas m'interpella Malka. Je regardais la direction qu'il me disait. Vrai ! Il y avait une cabine bleu. Je m'élançais vers elle. Plus j'avançais, plus j'avais l'impression qu'elle était loin. Finalement, j'arrivais au bout. Je vis une dame.

- Bonjour ! J'aimerais savoir si un bateau pars en Europe demain et après-demain ? Demandais-je.

- Bonjour ! Attendez quelques minutes s'il vous plait dit la femme. Elle regarda dans son ordinateur pendant cinq minutes. Il y en un bien demain, à quatorze heure et celui d'après -demain est à dix heures le matin dit-elle.

- Et le prix de billet s'il vous plait ?

- Cinquante dollars. Aie ! Cinquante dollars, ça fait mal au cul. Il nous resté moins de ça. Je regardais les mecs. Ils hochèrent la tête. On ira illégalement. On peut pas faire autrement.

- Merci beaucoup ! Dis-je. Je tournais les talons.

- On passe illégalement alors ? Demanda Malka.

- Oui, on peut pas faire autrement. C'est trop cher. Va falloir être prudent. Mais pour l'instant, allons chercher un hôtel pour qu'on passe la nuit tranquillement.

- Tim t'as envoyé un sms ? Demanda Max. On était à la lisière de la foret, avec nos sacs. On avait trouvé un petit hôtel pas chers. Déjà qu'il nous resté pas beaucoup, on va évité de tout dépenser pour une nuit.

- Oui, il faut suivre les troncs qui ont un trou. Allons-y ! On verra bien dis-je.

On suivit un chemin remplient de branches. C'était super difficile, de trouver les troncs avec un trou. Je me pris une ronce en plein dans le tibia. Max, se prit les pieds dans des ronces, et s'étala comme une crêpe sur le sol froid de cette forêt sombre, qui me donnait des frissons. J'en avais des sueurs froides ! Finalement, on était égratigné partout. On ressemblait à rien, enfin je pense.

- Bref, on arriva à une clairière ou les gars étaient installés au milieu. Ils avaient fait un feu de camp. Ils étaient installés autour et ils étaient mort de rire pendant que nous. On avait mal partout, on portait des sacs pendant que eux il se la coulée douce.

Je courrais dans leur direction, et je m'affalais à coté de Mus.

- Hello ! J'ai des affaires pour toi Rémus dis-je en sortant le jean et le haut. Je lui tendis.

- Oh Merci ! Dis Rémus.

- Tu sera tout beau après ta pleine lune. Puis, à la mode dit Tim.

- Dit que je suis moche ?

- C'est pas ça, mais tes affaires datent des années cinquante. Il t'en faut des nouvelles. Puis, là tu plaira aux femmes.

- Et si j'ai pas envie de plaire ?

- Fait le pour Lily, la pauvre, elle souffre à cause de tes vêtements.

- N'importe quoi. Arrête de raconter des conneries Timou dis-je en le tapant sur la tête.

- Tenez ! On a pris à manger. Des boites de gâteaux, des fruits, de l'eau. Et Lily a pris des brosses à dents pour pas qu'on pue de la gueule. Quelle gentille attention ! Dit Max.

- Tu trouve ? Je pense toujours à vous et à vos haleines dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- T'es trop gentille Lilou ! Dit Jay en ouvrant une boite de gâteau.

- Je sais, je sais.

On mangeais devant ce feu. On s'empiffrait de gâteau sans manger tout, sinon on serai dans la mouise total sur le bateau. Dès que la nuit tombait, on rangeait tout, on éteignait le feu, et Max, Tim, Malka et moi, on partit.

J'étais dans mon lit, je me tournais, me retournais. Ça faisait deux heures que je m'étais couchée, deux heures que je comptais les moutons, deux heures que je regardais le plafond. Je savais maintenant qu'il avait deux tâches et cinq fissures aux proportions différentes. J'arrivais pas à dormir. J'étais en stress. J'avais peur et surtout mal pour Rémus. J'essayais de penser à quelque chose d'autre, mais non, la pleine lune revenait à chaque fois dans ma tête. Et à chaque fois, je pensais à la douleur que devait ressentir Rémus et aux dangers que prenaient James et Sirius pour aider leur ami.

Rien que de savoir que James ait un animagus pour Rémus, réchauffa mon cœur. Je crois que je tombais amoureuse de James Potter.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? On avance de plus en plus.

La suite dans une semaine ;)

Désolé des fautes, je suis fatigué donc j'ai moins d'attention que d'habitude. Vraiment désolé. Je me rattraperai au prochain.

Gros bisous

Ps : Merci aux personnes qui me mettent des reviews et qui suivent ma fiction. Ca me super plaisir.


End file.
